


四季、三種、兩次、一名人類女性

by Idied



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 103,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idied/pseuds/Idied
Summary: 210206：這裡跟聖水浴缸一樣──不，甚至比那個什麼都沒發生的聖水澡還要更……慘。並沒有什麼好看的，散了吧。=======這篇一樣沒什麼邏輯而且絕對OOC掉(應該是架空，很多細節不是很講究，因為我呃、史地很差也不是相關科系的，看過的東西太少只能從現成抓，資料對情節安排不利就會被我無視或扭曲，就……如果你願意糾正我提供正確的知識會很好，或我們就呃也許當作什麼錯誤都沒看到就好畢竟這只是篇輕鬆的小故事？而有任何正確或其他好處都要感謝網路和世界分享資訊慷慨幫助我。別西卜在這個工作使用‘他’做代詞，但性別一樣沒有特別指定，這篇應該不會特別顯示殿下的衣服底下有什麼
Relationships: Beelzebub (Good Omens) & Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	1. 第十二夜蛋糕

**Author's Note:**

> ** 210206：  
這裡跟聖水浴缸一樣──不，甚至比那個什麼都沒發生的聖水澡還要更……慘。  
並沒有什麼好看的，散了吧。 **
> 
> =======  
這篇一樣沒什麼邏輯而且絕對OOC掉(
> 
> 應該是架空，很多細節不是很講究，因為我呃、史地很差也不是相關科系的，看過的東西太少只能從現成抓，資料對情節安排不利就會被我無視或扭曲，就……如果你願意糾正我提供正確的知識會很好，或我們就呃也許當作什麼錯誤都沒看到就好畢竟這只是篇輕鬆的小故事？而有任何正確或其他好處都要感謝網路和世界分享資訊慷慨幫助我。
> 
> 別西卜在這個工作使用‘他’做代詞，但性別一樣沒有特別指定，這篇應該不會特別顯示殿下的衣服底下有什麼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在這一天，平常的秩序被推翻，人們會抽選某人作為慶典主持人或“國王”主持慶典，無論他的命令多麼荒唐（例如“裸唱”），客人都必須聽從，即使可能出現主人為奴僕服務的場景。
> 
> 而主顯節的十二夜蛋糕可能是一個水果蛋糕，其中藏有硬幣或乾豆等物體。
> 
> 遊戲規則如下：蛋糕內藏有一個乾豆和一個乾豌豆，如果一個男人找到了那個豆子，他將是當晚的國王；如果一個女人找到了豌豆，她將成為皇后。
> 
> 如果一個女人發現了豆子，她可以選擇國王，反之亦然。
> 
> 丁香被用來表示“ The Knave/ The Villain”，其他角色可以由硬幣、頂針和戒指等物品來象徵替代。
> 
> 所以，幸運地在蛋糕中找到豆子的人將成為當晚的國王或王后，並成為夜晚娛樂活動的主持人或女主人。

有一些事情的發生是可理解的，一些則是莫名其妙的。

人類的出生跟死亡、他們故事的起始與結尾，某種程度上是已經註定好的，而在抵達終點前的旅程怎麼度過──該是快樂輕盈的、苦澀深刻的、富有的、知足的、撩亂充實的、舒適靜好的──是由很多因素決定，有些可以被自己左右，其餘則無法。

想法和言語有它的力量，同時，如果順利的話，這也是能夠由您自己掌控一部分的項目。倘若能保持正面，則這段旅途也許會稍微有點神奇的變化。

您的言語有力量，它們帶來的改變比較直觀，您可能比較容易注意到它。有些人將它稱做言靈，一些則將它作為態度的展現，無論如何，它是一種可被觀察到的行為並且引發程度不同的影響，引發的後果也比較容易被理解。

想法也很重要，您的想法是有力量的──想法會引發後續諸如行動、習慣、性格、命運等連鎖反應，但，這次的重點並不完全是這個。您要注意自己的想法和期望，盡量保持積極樂觀。

正面樂觀的想法和信念有機會在您的現實中吸引一些您希望的結果──雖然它的機制不明，甚至可以說是不可言喻、莫名其妙的──您是自己現實的創造者，應注意自己的思想，僅僅考慮您想在現實中體驗的事物即可，過度擔心消極不但消耗自己情緒跟狀態，甚至可能帶來危險。

這話也許您在某些地方曾見過聽過，類似的型式有像是‘向宇宙下訂單’、‘保持正能量以免有不良的振動頻率’等。而您機警地想著，_哦、這傢伙是個神棍要來傳教了_；或是您柔軟地憐憫著，_又一個迷信的可憐蟲！_

或者您是聰敏的，知道這些只是故事發展的前提。接下來將有幾個很鬆散隨意的片段記錄展示。

* * *

“你們去打招呼就好。”別西卜說著，把坐在自己臂彎的小孩子塞到亞當懷裡就不再跟著他們，進門後他逕自往爐邊走去。

亞當把夏娃抱好不讓她滑下，在別西卜幾步之後跟著，恰好注意到大廳內有個穿華服的人看到別西卜時僵住，當被旁人問發生什麼，那人甩了甩頭像才從醉夢醒來，尷尬地笑說誤認了，當作什麼都沒看到，繼續自己的慶祝。

真的像別西卜說的一樣，某些人對他態度有些奇怪，雖然別西卜說不介意，亞當覺得他可能還是會有點在意，才不跟他們一起去打招呼。

他有些難受地想，雖然不知道當初到底發生什麼，但別西卜不該受到這種陰陽怪氣的態度。從亞當認識別西卜開始到現在，縱使別西卜偶爾有點奇怪的表現，整體而言卻是一個很好的人，畢竟在他倆還只是素不相識的陌生人時他不但救了自己，甚至願意花費心思跟時間，去照護養育一個毫無血緣關係的、剛出生的幼兒，這樣的人能壞到哪裡去？又為什麼得遭受這種無禮呢？

“Adem！”沃洛克迎來，打斷了亞當的思緒，待亞當與他們一家道好後，他靠近悄聲問，“怎麼遲到了？我們都開始分蛋糕了。”

“Beelz不想來，”亞當看了下別西卜，他已經在暖爐邊找到位置了，縱使爐火熱情大方地映照那一身黑衣的身影，別西卜仍然冰冷，沒有跟旁邊任何人搭話，只是無聊地坐在那掃視整個空間，“也認為Eve不該來，小孩子可能受不住。”

沃洛克理解地點頭，“Beelz是正確的，這裡有夠無聊，”他做了個鬼臉，“同樣的遊戲做了幾年還不膩。要不是一定得出席，我也不──”

“來吧，抱一抱Eve，她摸起來有點冷。”亞當及時打斷了沃洛克，“我拿兩塊蛋糕好嗎？”

沃洛克撇了撇嘴，沒想理亞當，“Eve，你好冰啊，你哥沒照顧好你？”他邊暗損邊抱著夏娃往別西卜的方向走去，“給你弄點熱奶？喝點蜜酒好不好？不，別看Adem，他太討厭了，我們別理他。”

夏娃咯咯地笑，亞當無奈地翻了個輕微的白眼，她才到他手上沒多久而且根本沒凍得那麼誇張，一旁的女士見狀，幫忙取了兩塊給他，並問怎麼不在餐桌上用，亞當只能尷尬地笑著道謝。

待他拿蛋糕走去時，沃洛克已經跟別西卜打過招呼又被其他人拖走了，夏娃坐在旁邊另一張椅子，小臉被暖爐烘得有些紅撲撲的，而別西卜沒有干涉她，只在小孩子太靠近火時把她拎遠點。

注意到亞當過來，別西卜對她平淡地說，“別看了，吃蛋糕。”

聽到這話，亞當迷惑又尷尬，“我想說拿兩片是你跟我的……”

“忘記說了，我不用吃。給她就好。”

“還是吃些吧。其它再分給Eve，話說她可以吃這個嗎……？”

亞當跟別西卜都遲疑了好一會，這種事情他們還真不清楚。亞當提議問問看其他人，但人們似乎沒有注意到這，別西卜也似乎不願意在這個場合同他們打交道，或者說，興致缺缺。

最後別西卜決定應該給夏娃嘗試看看，“畢竟她已經連蜂蜜都能吃了。”他幫小孩子別上餐巾，並指示亞當先切一小塊蛋糕分給夏娃。

亞當邊切邊說，“Loc前幾天向他家裡的廚子提議他們除了另外的裝飾，應該給蛋糕本身上色，這樣會非常好看。”

“嗯哼。”

“他提議要用金黃色、綠色以及紫──”

“紫色？真的？”別西卜皺起眉頭，“這顏色根本不應該出現在蛋糕上面，只會毀掉食慾，糟透了。”

“Loc最近比較喜歡紫羅蘭糖漿……”亞當微笑著，“紫色不是挺好的嗎？他家人們也喜歡這個點子，如果不能穿紫衣的話，吃到紫色、如果還能吃到豆子，當發號施令的人感覺也不錯。”

別西卜像是對這種愚蠢很不耐，“還不如直接吃糖。”他對長廊中的某一家人翻了個白眼，“要紫色就叫他們去試胡蘿蔔。”

“他們對草藥也沒有太多興趣。”他聳了聳肩，把切割成幾塊的蛋糕放到夏娃面前，“來吧，Eve，我們來看看你會不會幸運得到那顆豆子……如果你吃到了，你會下什麼命令呢？”

“嗯……？”夏娃完全沒聽，她的注意力全在蛋糕上，被別西卜塞了一隻小湯匙之後她先輕輕戳了戳蛋糕，挖起一塊放進嘴巴，其中的辛香料跟酒味有點奇怪的辣，但只是調味，蛋糕本身更綿密香甜，“噢……”她睜大眼睛，又挖了一口，這次嚐到裡頭的水果蜜餞，酸酸甜甜的，“……好吃！”

這反應逗樂了兩人，他們愉悅地催促夏娃繼續吃。

“我想她不在乎命令，而且如果真的要下令，可能只會叫所有人把蛋糕讓給她或是陪她玩。”

“她也能對Loc下令，讓他**陪你玩**，”別西卜強調了他的句子，嘴角彎起一抹戲弄人的壞笑，見亞當慌亂的支吾，他轉去跟夏娃調侃，“想不想讓Adem跟Loc在一起？再多一個哥哥？”

小孩子不太確定他們在說什麼，在她看來沃洛克跟亞當兩個總是在一起，沒所謂想不想的問題，但還是對亞當的紅臉笑瞇了眼。

“我們又不是那種關係，就算是假的也很奇怪。”亞當又羞又不安，他覷了附近的其他人一眼確保沒人聽到，這時人群忽然開始起鬨，所有人的注意力都集中到那處，原來有人吃到豌豆了。

那吃到豌豆的女性愉悅地下了她作為‘皇后’的第一條瘋狂命令：要求幾位被點到名的男士去換女性打扮。

沃洛克也在其中，他半好笑半惱怒，“真的？Lilita？你就這樣對你兄弟？我前年沒對你這麼惡毒！”

那女性橫了他一眼，嬌叱幾句，其他人也跟著噓他，沃洛克只得從了，被迫跟著去換衣服。人群哄堂大笑時，別西卜也調笑，“看，西薩里奧要變裝成薇奧拉了，多好的求婚時機。”

亞當又回來看別西卜，踟躕片刻，“要是、”他試著輕鬆的問，“要是我們真的是那種關係……你怎麼想？”

別西卜不甚在意的搖了搖頭，表情平淡，像是亞當的問題沒有半點使他驚愕，“不要被其他人抓到就好。”

“你……不說點什麼嗎？”見別西卜挑眉，亞當解釋，“就是、我知道你對律法跟教規什麼的很不在乎，還覺得它們有點蠢，但即使這樣……不罵點什麼？從其它角度阻止一下？就這樣默認……允許……？”

“你又不在我的管轄範圍，”別西卜從盤子裡亞當留下比較大塊的蛋糕切了一小塊給夏娃，小孩子從剛才就解決完她自己那部分，“而且你也已經算半個成年人了，自己的事情自己決定。”

他倆安靜地看著夏娃吃得嘴邊都是，一團亂糟糟的，但她仍然開心的邊玩邊吃，別西卜捻掉小孩子髮尾的蛋糕，卻讓她立刻分心，歡快的靠過去用臉頰想要蹭他微寒的手，“回去吃蛋糕。”他用還沒沾染糕點的指關節戳著夏娃的臉頰，把人推回原本姿勢，卻在途中停下，“那是你的牙齒還是……？”

別西卜移開了手，擦掉手上的黏膩，讓亞當檢查他妹妹的嘴裡是什麼。

“我看看，”亞當傾著身，哄小孩子，“Eve，讓我們看看你是不是那個國王，啊──”

“啊──”

夏娃順從地張大嘴巴，囊頰裡的豆子夾在幾顆小小的白牙跟牙齦之間，雖然還有蛋糕渣屑在附近，卻很是明顯。

亞當輕聲驚呼，“她真的吃到那豆子了！真幸運！”

“恭喜。她懂什麼叫下命令？她想要下什麼命令？”別西卜漫不經心地掃視人群，“叫所有人陪她玩？玩什麼來著？最好邪惡點──有趣些、好玩、混亂些。”

夏娃卻把嘴裡的豆子吐出來，“老天，Eve，”亞當皺起眉頭抹掉她嘴邊的口水，她放下湯匙，把那顆濕漉漉的豆子捏在手裡，專心地盯著片刻後，她有些失望看不出它的價值，遂舉到他鼻子前，“不能什麼不想吃的都給我，這我也吃不了。”

“她是要讓位了，指定你當王。”見亞當呆愣在原地，別西卜嗤之以鼻，“快點拿那顆豆子去下命令。”

對於不能吃又沒什麼好看的東西沒多大興趣，“給你！”夏娃執意舉著，在亞當拿過那顆豆子之後，她雙眼亮晶晶地看著別西卜，取得同意後就要抓向別西卜那盤蛋糕。

別西卜有些無奈地抓起湯匙往她手裡塞，“禮儀，乾淨些。不然等下你又要再毀掉我們的衣服一次。到時今晚你怎麼叫我都不會理你。”

“Eve還是個孩子，髒點難免──”見別西卜瞪他，亞當妥協了，“好好、她是屬於你管教的，我不該多話。”

別西卜轉頭看陸續有幾人已經換完女裝出來，趕亞當去玩，“最好把現在這個皇后休了換你那個上位，愈亂愈好。”他提示到。

“按照Lilita的脾氣她會用同樣的權力把我休了……”但亞當的注意力還是轉移到豆子上，雀躍的向人群走去宣布，加入他們的玩鬧，又激起一陣歡呼。

人群給亞當帶上紙王冠，尊他下第一道命令、調戲扮女裝的男性、仍然努力找出其他角色。別西卜托著腮，漠不關心地看人們遊玩，“Bee！”夏娃舉著她努力挖出來的、還沒碎掉的成果，神情滿是討好，“啊──”

別西卜瞥她一眼，靠過去接受那口賄賂，卻嚐到奇怪的東西，“國王跟惡棍怎麼在同一片蛋糕？”他咬著丁香，皺眉看著夏娃，有些懷疑小孩子對他的態度不滿透過某種神祕的管道、以這種方式表達。

她有些擔心地嘟嘴，握住湯匙的小手降了一個不自信的角度，“不好吃？”顯然並不懂別西卜皺眉的意思。

而別西卜，他略想了下，似乎被其中的意義跟自己之間的巧合給逗樂了，“還可以。就當作這是你對我的讚賞吧。”夏娃見別西卜對她的討好很滿意，重新高興起來，又挖了口要別西卜吃，他拒絕了，把那勺蛋糕輕推回去，“自己吃。”

她倆平靜的待在爐邊，似是與狂歡的人群隔絕了，伴隨夏娃還在蛋糕裡面挖寶，別西卜不時點評場內的混亂。  
“那人太醉了，她等一下會吐在──哦，幹得好，那真的很髒。”  
“是啊、是啊，舔狗，沒什麼創意的點子，還不如去舔牆──肛門？這事有點意思了──不、你不需要看這個，專心吃你的蛋糕。”  
“那傢伙應該被戒指噎到才對，多可惜。”  
“你知道，不是我不想說些更侮辱的話，但有些因素限制我。不能教導你罵人這件事還是挺遺憾的，儘管你確實也不該亂說話。”  
“Adem太讓人失望了，你別學他。”  
“看看那個被污染的靈魂，之前打牌大概也用這種手段贏不少錢，富得流油，就算不進火湖，他可以燒暖照亮整層樓至少一星期。”  
“打架，當然，醉到禍從口出，何必去勸呢。”  
“那對還不算太醉，至少知道在桌布下面搞，但猥褻，嗯、這腐蝕的速度真快。別看那邊，你的蛋糕吃完沒？”

“沒有，吃飽了。”

別西卜摸了一下孩子，圓滾滾的肚子確實塞不下更多，“還有餡餅跟布丁呢。這食量……”他搖了搖頭，把旁邊的水拿給夏娃漱口，小孩子的臉因為怪異辛辣的味道皺成一團，她含著漱幾下然後吐出。

他接過夏娃沒吃完的、已經不成形的蛋糕，“食物碎成這樣不太符合標準，”但別西卜沒多責備，只是把它們快速又不失儀地解決掉，然後放下餐具，看著夏娃，“我說夠多了，來吧。”

“……腐蝕？”

“我之前沒說過這個詞嗎……？跟污染差不多的意思，只是有時可能更嚴重點，甚至會痛。”

夏娃畏縮起來，別西卜輕柔地來回摩娑她的背，讓她放鬆，“嗯……打牌？”

“一種遊戲形式，用紙做成的卡片進行遊戲。之後找時間再教你。”

“火湖？”

“字面上的意思，只是火湖，沒什麼好說的，不用記這個。”

“為什麼火跟湖可以在一起？”

“火湖其實不是……”別西卜想解釋火和硫磺，但放棄了，“Eve，水火不是一定得殺死彼此，只要有好的條件，它們可以共存。”

“噢……”夏娃懵懂地點頭，接受了極端可以共存的概念，“肛門？”

“屁股的一部分，基本上是排便用的洞。”

“創意？”

“你真的很喜歡這個詞，不是嗎？每次一定要有它。”

夏娃努力在記憶中搜尋新詞，“**舔牆**？”

好像那個牆字講得太大聲一樣，忽然之間，房間裡還嬉鬧的眾人都暫停了當前的動作，視線移去看牆上有什麼神奇的東西，有些人咽了咽口水──

“不。”

別西卜冷冷地否定，牆壁對人們的吸引力似乎消失了，他們只是轉回視線，重新陷回狂歡。別西卜滿意地點頭，見夏娃連續被否定而有點小沮喪，他安慰地摸了摸她，“沒有舔牆，這沒什麼好解釋的，只是用舌頭去碰牆壁，像你舔盤子一樣。不用學這個，Adem聽到會覺得奇怪。再來？”

“嗯……戒指？”

他的手頓了片刻，嘖了聲，“你不可能不知道這個，要偷懶也別那麼粗糙。”

小孩子悄悄地吐舌頭，“惡棍？”

“一個壞人，或不誠實的人。”

“求婚？”

“開始往前翻了？基本上是提出請求，問別人成為你的伴侶，跟你綁在一起建立關係。”

“西薩里奧？薇奧拉？”

“只是一齣戲劇的角色，現在不用記，之後帶你去看比較明白。”

“休──休了？哈嗯……”

她有些疲倦的打呵欠、眨了眨濕潤的眼睛後張開雙臂，別西卜把人抱到自己腿上，並稍微從椅子向下滑了點，他的坐姿變成半躺，讓夏娃能夠好好的睡在他身上，“睡吧，接下來也沒什麼能讓你看的。”

夏娃挪了挪姿勢，蜷在別西卜身上，耳朵貼在他的胸腹之間，聽著被衣物遮蓋住的心音睡著了。別西卜見場內有更荒唐的事情出現，便把一旁的斗篷抽來蓋在她身上，黑色擋住了斗篷內外的視線。

偶爾沃洛克跟亞當看來時，別西卜會用手勢示意不用關注，讓他們安心去玩，他則繼續抱著夏娃，安靜地思量。明明是爐邊，卻有格格不入的安寧，奇蹟般地，經過的人們都自動降低了聲音，沒有任何會忽然增大的噪音打擾睡眠，也沒有寒暄來打斷沉思。

那天除了惡棍以外的所有角色都出現了，人群也不在乎是哪個惡棍沒有出來承認，畢竟角色是否出現只是增添趣味多寡。

即使出現了，也許他們都不認得那是誰，除了原本就認識的兩個男孩以及某個可能真正知道那是誰卻奇蹟般遺忘的有罪的靈魂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 別西卜對其他人類顯示/使用的名字只是Beelz，不是亞當他們與別西卜親近友好才這麼叫他，只是因為別西卜隱藏了他的真名而且還懶得起一個新的
> 
> Lilita是莉莉絲的變形，但不算是英語國家的名，Warlock跟Adam在這裡的名字也改變了，原本我想把莉莉絲的h尾轉給沃洛克使用，作為交換把沃洛克的a給她，然後他會變成Worloch或者不使用交換，只是Werlock之類但是……我不知道，我也還沒想好，資料沒有找到我滿意效果的替名，也許之後想修的時候會改，但現在的話Loc就好
> 
> 我對我的小學生文筆很抱歉──我知道小學生都能比我好還比我穩定，這件事情讓人挫折得不知如何是好了，但……我在嘗試了
> 
> 可能會太柔軟……但畢竟初衷是寫個甜軟的童話故事，應該是不會變形(或崩壞)，請原諒我？


	2. 彩虹，還有馬鈴薯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「人們擔心它像其他植物一樣有毒，並且不信任在地下生長的植物」

別西卜踏入旅館，隨意掃視，一下就看到那頭白得太乾淨的髮，幾乎沒有考慮其他選項，他直直走向那人。

亞茨拉斐爾還在看戲，沉浸得很，直到別西卜離他幾步遠時他才注意到，有些驚慌失措地僵在原位看別西卜步來。

“照顧她。”別西卜走近他身邊，劈頭就是這麼一句。

接著，他彎下腰將抱著的小孩卸放到亞茨拉斐爾旁邊的坐位，可是小孩子摟著別西卜的脖子不願意放手，“Bee……”她有些哽咽的叫著。

“只是一下子，我談完事情就回來。”別西卜的手放到她的手臂上，亞茨拉斐爾原以為他會扯開小孩圈在他頸上的束縛，畢竟這似乎比較符合形象，但別西卜只是輕拍了她，“待這裡比較不無聊。鬆手。”

小孩子失望地放開手，鬧彆扭低著頭，好像希望別西卜能心軟帶她走。

然而別西卜只當沒看到，直起身來，恢復那種**完全不是有求於人的高傲態度**，他對亞茨拉斐爾冷聲說，“她要什麼就給她，帳之後我會付。_**不要**做可能惹怒我的事，否則，_”

句子沒有說完，而是忽然被‘起火了！’‘我的菜！’之類的叫喊打斷，台上的演員停了下來，旅館都靜默了，大家都望向廚房的方向屏息，甚至有些人已經起身像要逃或要去幫忙，但別西卜保持靜止，仍然用那對藍灰色的眼睛注視亞茨拉斐爾，像在等待一個承諾。

“我──”亞茨拉斐爾舔了舔發乾的嘴唇，“我不會傷害她或帶走她的。”縱使他有些遲疑看著那個小孩子，眼神不安，好像她隨時會變身成一個撒旦。

“你看到……”“熄了？真邪門……”接著廚房裡有人探出來安撫，“沒事了，別擔心。”旅館又恢復熱絡，有人稍坐了一下就走，有些不介意的留下，有些還想打聽事情經過。

別西卜滿意地點頭，“那就好。”不知道這句話是為了廚房裡的怪火沒有造成傷害，抑或是亞茨拉斐爾的承諾，他轉身就要走。

“但……”因為亞茨拉斐爾的轉折語，別西卜又回過來，臉色難看得像要當場燒了他，讓他趕緊說下去，“但我沒什麼帶孩子的經驗，你確定這樣真的好嗎？”

“只是看著別讓她出事，其它有什麼需要她自己會提要求。你聽到了，Eve？”

夏娃抬起頭，用那種楚楚可憐的被拋棄的小狗狗眼神看他，“嗯……快回來好不好？”

別西卜沒有承諾，乾脆俐落得像剛才來時一樣走了，留下不知所措的亞茨拉斐爾和有點心碎的小孩子。

在目送別西卜上樓進了某個房間、再也看不到後，夏娃就垂頭喪氣地盯著自己的鞋子。

“呃、Eve是吧？”亞茨拉斐爾友善地問，“有沒有什麼想要的？”他瞥了眼叫賣的人手裡的盒子，只剩葡萄，牡蠣都沒了，今天的觀眾們似乎胃口不錯。

她只是搖頭，仍然盯著地面，蔫得像是失去太陽的小向日葵。

“唔，好的，我們可以看戲，這齣挺有趣，呃可惜你錯過前面了……”亞茨拉斐爾糾結著，他看著這個甚至可能不到三歲的小小孩：沒有像別西卜一樣穿得全身永不褪色的鴉羽黑，而是像個普通小孩一樣的著裝，身上的紅褐色衣裙可能是她家人的舊衣，她小小的手放在裙面上不安地抓起布料、又放開來撫平；不時抬頭看那個房間，沒見到任何動靜又失望地低下金黃色的頭顱，安靜地看自己的小鞋子；從頭到尾沒有任何過大的吵鬧躁動、以及乖巧的坐姿，全都讓她看起來無害無辜。“剛才那個帶你來的人……”他不確定該怎麼稱呼那位，“他是你的誰？”

“Bee就是Bee，為什麼問呢？”夏娃從地板的鵝卵石上移開視線，歪著頭疑惑地看他，研究他是故意逗她還是認真想知道。他好看的淡榛色眼睛沒有那些戲弄的調笑，反而整個臉看起來非常嚴肅認真，不過小孩子已經被教過也有一些人是裝出來的，“要玩‘這是你的誰’嗎？可是，”她看了一下附近的人們做確認，“這裡除了Bee就沒有夏娃認識的人了，對不起……”

“不不不，我沒有要跟你玩那個，”亞茨拉斐爾連忙否認，“雖然我不知道那是什麼……？”

“就是指一個人，問他是瑪莉阿姨或是約翰叔叔或是其他誰。”

“啊。”所以是逗孩子去認親戚的事情，他點頭。

夏娃又接下去講，“為什麼你不知道Bee呢？你們明明認識。”

“我們是知道彼此但不算熟而且我問的是你們的關係，等等……”亞茨拉斐爾略回想方才的情況，“我們哪裡表現得像認識？他說我們認識？”

“Bee直接來找你，跟你用奇怪的話說話你也聽得懂，他就是知道你知道他在說什麼。”夏娃有點被自己繞暈了，她停下來，又想了一條不那麼繞的證據，“而且他相信你、你相信他，所以你們一定認識。”

亞茨拉斐爾嘴角扯了下，想反駁他倆其實誰都不信對方，某種程度上只是互相妥協，但……他決定只是問下一個問題，“好吧，被你猜到了。那麼你能不能告訴我，你們是什麼關係呢？像是，他是你的家長嗎？”

“爹地跟媽咪已經死掉了。但是Bee照顧我！”

別西卜照顧小孩！亞茨拉斐爾為了這個念頭驚悚了，這小孩居然活得好好的而且看起來還算正常。也許有其他人共同照顧，而今天輪到別西卜帶孩子？“有其它人一起照顧你嗎？剛才說的叔叔阿姨們？”

“Adem。可是他要上課，沒有常常回來。”小孩子看了下那個房間，別西卜還是沒出來，“他說其他人很好，可是Bee更好，會教我更多，而且別人也有他們的小孩，Bee只有我一個，Adem喜歡這樣。”她看著前方的舞台，“我也喜歡……他們在做什麼？”

“喔，他們演完戲在謝幕了！”儘管只有稀稀落落的掌聲，亞茨拉斐爾跟著鼓掌，他稱讚，“很優秀的工作！”

“這是什麼？”夏娃跟著做了拍手的動作。

亞茨拉斐爾困惑地想著別西卜‘會教更多’卻為什麼沒教過這個，但隨即又懷疑他甚至會稱讚人，他只好跟夏娃解釋，“鼓掌，表示我很享受劇團的演出，用掌聲回饋，讚美他們為演出做的努力跟工作！讓他們覺得被賞識肯定了！”

“‘回饋’跟‘賞識’是……”夏娃看了下四周滿不在乎的人們，“那為什麼只有我們幾個人鼓掌？其他人不喜歡嗎？”

亞茨拉斐爾有點難過的微笑，他不確定該怎麼跟孩子說。

“他們應該得到掌聲，他們一定也喜歡。像我就很喜歡Bee他們說我很好，”她大大的藍眼睛裡有點淚水，“……大家應該、**大家應該鼓掌**，對嗎？”

也許旁邊的人聽到這話了，奇蹟般地，掌聲開始以他倆坐的位置為中心蔓延開來，旅館裡剛才有圍觀戲劇的人們都加入拍手，劇團因為這個驚喜開心地笑了，亞茨拉斐爾愉快地沉浸在這個正能量的氛圍，直到他開始覺得不對勁：這掌聲太長了，有些人的手都紅了，他們的臉上表現出疼痛的神情，但下一次的拍擊時表情卻帶一絲愉悅，然後是疼痛，再從受虐中得到快感，疼痛、愉快，循環往復不停，他慌張地連忙阻止，“天啊！可以了，快停下！”

隨著劇團工作人員離開台上，掌聲也漸漸消退。人們甩了甩有些疼痛的手，卻並不以為惱，反而就著剛才有點瘋狂的高漲情緒，期待下一場表演。

亞茨拉斐爾抿了抿嘴，看向因為氣氛而快樂的小孩子，剛才的掌聲讓她滿足地笑瞇了眼，“明明大家也好喜歡，為什麼不在一開始跟我們一起鼓掌呢？”她問，“掌聲有點吵，但我喜歡它。Bee回來前還能有幾次？我們什麼時候可以得到下一個？”

“……Eve，”他傾身靠近小孩子，低聲地說，“也許我──”

“我們真的不能再延了，拖到今年已經是最後底線，事情必須發生。”

別西卜沒有回話，只是把夏娃抱起，詳細察看她有無異狀。

亞茨拉斐爾快速直回身子，當什麼事情都沒發生一樣的僵直背部、尷尬地坐在那，他想他剛才應該先觀察過四周再說話，但別西卜跟另一個人忽然就出現，同時說的內容聽起來不太妙。

“殿下，我們不能像前兩年都只做這麼點，這樣達不成目標。”那人手上還抓著地圖跟幾張紙，似乎匆忙之間連把檔案放到桌上的時間都沒有，或者他只是不願意讓紙張離開自己視線，“我們當然可以不顧及其他單位，畢竟我們不隸屬任何一方。”他顯得有些煩躁，“但現在還不到那個所有人都忙著廝殺的時候，您那邊一時調度不出肯定會很麻煩，而我們尊重與您的合作。”

別西卜檢查完後便將人安置回椅子，夏娃趁機觀察了一下那個神奇的陌生人，跟剛才一起說話、教她鼓掌的人不一樣，沒有看起來像雲的白色蓬鬆頭髮，這個留著短鬍鬚的人有捲曲柔軟的黑褐色頭髮；跟別西卜同樣，他的衣著打扮都穿一身黑、精瘦；他深色的皮膚平滑且有光澤，只是緊皺的眉頭跟其他部位的光滑不太協調，好像被什麼事情逼得有些倦躁。

也許他是從很遠很遠的地方趕過來的，看起來有點累，她猜測。

小孩子轉回來，沒有出聲打斷大人們好像還在繼續的談話，她吞回因為別西卜這麼快回來找她的歡呼，只是安靜乖巧地瞧他，儘管她眼裡的歡樂掩不住。

面對那對眼眸裡盲目無知的信任，別西卜罕見的避讓開來，閉眼做了個深呼吸，接著再睜眼，那雙冰冷灰色沒有看向夏娃，“照原訂走，下半年我會回去。”他快速地掃視過旅館裡的其它人，“就今年一次完成目標額度。我們會把人手跟空間排出來配合。”

雖然別西卜的表情平淡，夏娃卻似乎從那對眼睛裡看到他的疲倦茫然。她努力伸直短短的手臂去撫摸別西卜的臉，他沒有揮開，“想做什麼？”好像要做點補償，別西卜用氣聲輕柔地問道，他略傾下身，任由小手漫無目的地碰觸探索，偶爾微仰起頭、眼睛半闔，用手拉住小孩子避免她的手指戳痛他。

那人聞言，頓時鬆了一口氣，“非常感謝您。”完成這趟任務，他終於有餘裕去關注別的事情。他看向夏娃，“午安，小東西。我沒看過你呢？氣色真好。”

小孩子停下亂摸，拉著別西卜的手眨了眨眼，“你好，嗯……”她不確定該怎麼稱呼他。

“Raven Sable博士。”他露齒而笑，很友善的人，夏娃喜歡他。還沒等她打招呼，那位博士繼續說下去，“很高興見到你，我想我們大概只有這次見面了，你應該也見不到我同伴，至少今年如此，不是嗎？你看起來受到庇護呢！”他停下逗小孩子的輕快語氣，欲言又止地瞥了亞茨拉斐爾一眼，這讓亞茨拉斐爾移開視線去觀看前頭已經開始的吟遊詩人，顯出什麼都沒聽到的配合態度。博士又去同別西卜交談，“即使今年不用擔心，殿下，您……倘若放太多關注在這種太短暫的──”

“只是工作而已，”別西卜打斷了句子，他直起身退開，把夏娃按回去不讓她向前栽倒，“跟你們一樣敬業而已，你以為還有其他什麼？”

別西卜凝視著困惑的夏娃，卻似乎不在看她，他的目光像穿透過那孩子，聚在奇怪的焦點。對著她的方向、他又說了一次，“你以為還有什麼？”這話像是在問那位博士、像在問亞茨拉斐爾、像在對夏娃說、像在問他自己。

夏娃搖晃地從椅上站起想去追他，亞茨拉斐爾見別西卜只是抱臂冷眼，連忙拉住差點栽跟頭的孩子，他偷覷了急於否認撇清的別西卜：他臉上的表情陰沉壓抑。

那位博士像要說些什麼，幾次猶豫地張開嘴但又都安靜地闔上，眼神猶豫地在別西卜跟夏娃之間游移，然而直到最後還是沒發言。他向別西卜行禮，與亞茨拉斐爾點頭示意，便離開了。別西卜立在原地，瞪著空虛無物的某一點，好像已經身在另一個異空間，半晌都沒有動彈，亞茨拉斐爾也不知道是否該說點什麼。

“Bee！”像幼鳥啼喚她的照顧者一樣，小孩子用尖細的聲音叫著，手臂張得大大的要討抱。

別西卜反射性地去看她，長久地盯著，好像在掙扎到底要不要回應夏娃。直到她手開始發痠、抖得厲害了，他重重地吐了一口長氣，終於妥協，上前靠近被冷落的孩子，小孩子滿足地撲上前抱住他，“好快就回來找我了！”她埋在衣服間蹭著撒嬌。

在瞥到亞茨拉斐爾的時候，“你看什麼看？”別西卜退開，中斷夏娃開心的享受並讓她坐好，然後也跟著坐到她旁邊的椅子，不感興趣的目光掃過台上、前排跟樓上的人們，“剛才發生什麼？”

夏娃小聲雀躍地說，“Bee，剛才──”

“讓他說，”別西卜制止她，轉頭看有點冒冷汗的亞茨拉斐爾，“**剛才都教了什麼。**”

亞茨拉斐爾舔了舔嘴唇，感覺雙腿凍住不得動彈。小孩子嘟起嘴，有些失望的轉回去聽吟遊詩人，時間在僵持中過去，他們誰都沒動靜，直到另一波的掌聲，“掌聲是說他們很好的意思。”夏娃說，跟著鼓掌，“大家都喜──”

別西卜放過了亞茨拉斐爾，他翻了個不耐的白眼，“又亂說話？”

“沒有亂說……”她求救地看向亞茨拉斐爾，“沒有亂說，對不對？”

“呃，是的……”別西卜的眼神像對他還鼓勵小孩子的舉動不滿到要殺人了，亞茨拉斐爾趕緊又補充了句，“大家只是對劇團的演出非常熱烈讚賞，拍手到手痛了都還不想停而已。”

這好像多少取悅了別西卜，他挑了下眉，沒有威脅或責罵，圍繞在他們之間那種怪異的氣氛似乎稍有緩和。夏娃觀察周圍，“手痛……？”

“一個誇飾而已。”別西卜隨口糊弄過去，然後又對亞茨拉斐爾說起那種奇怪的方言，“_你，不要亂教小孩。_”

“_我並非蓄意如此……_”他趁著這個機會問，“_我想請問、她究竟是……？_”

“_工作。_”

“_是契約或──_”

“_與你無關。_”

他們沒有再交談，又靜待了一下，今天的表演似乎到此結束，人群散去，但大部分還在留在院子裡閒聊曬太陽。

有人經過他們身邊時打了個噴嚏，“哦，上帝保佑你。”亞茨拉斐爾立刻祝福他，那人回了道謝，而別西卜冷漠的表情彷彿看一個死物，除了聽到那句祝福時嘴角稍扯起個冷笑，再無半分感情。

亞茨拉斐爾有些憐憫地目送那個打噴嚏的人離開，“_難道──_”他深呼吸鼓起勇氣，“_請問、聽剛才的對話，似乎是要……發動了？_”

“_偷聽別人說話可不是什麼好行為。_”但別西卜沒有否認。

“_……今年？_”他看了下夏娃，“_您今年回去可怎麼照顧她？_”別西卜臉上的防備與惱怒讓亞茨拉斐爾意識到他主動暴露出夏娃剛才透露的消息，他嘗試補救，“_我是說，從剛才看起來她似乎很依賴您？她還小，還離不開您，若下半年──_”

“_好像我能阻止，_”別西卜冷聲道，“_你覺得我每天批報告處理小孩很閒，還主動要求他們來增加工作？_”

“_我不是那種意思……_”別西卜嗤了聲卻沒有要繼續攻擊的模樣，亞茨拉斐爾也不多糾結在那，順著轉開話題，“_只有剛才那位？不對，白的早就在了，要是這樣就會有灰馬，便只差一匹紅？_”

別西卜沒有回答，只是像在看傻瓜一樣的看他，好像對於亞茨拉斐爾的愚蠢發言又嫌棄又驚訝。

“_之前就都在了，抱歉，我知道……呃嗯，‘今年一次完成’，所以這次更……__所以這次會是嚴重的一次？_”別西卜仍然沉默，沒有更多表示，但亞茨拉斐爾幾乎能確認自己沒說錯。

他們之間好一陣靜默，只是看夏娃專注地聽那個吟遊詩人跟其他人閒聊，沉吟片刻後，亞茨拉斐爾輕輕地提議，“_先不提其它，如果有別的選項，也許不會那麼嚴重的飢荒，人們就不用……_”

“_然而，_”好像知道他的打算卻早已知道答案、別西卜並沒什麼情緒起伏，“如果有人願意吃那種掩藏在地面之下的食物──”

“先生，您怎麼有這麼瘋狂的想法？”旁邊的陌生人聽到，直接插話進來，“那是罪惡！是魔鬼的食物！而且有毒！您莫不是吃了結果被毒到昏頭了？”

旁邊一群朋黨也附和著、笑了起來。

聽了這話，兩雙似洞悉一切的清透淺色眼睛對視。別西卜聳了聳肩。

像是不忍目睹結局，亞茨拉斐爾難受地閉上眼睛。

良久，他睜開眼睛，嘴角勉強拉起，試圖鼓舞氣氛，“好吧，也許還有什麼是我能做的。很高興遇到你們、Eve，噢，我能給她禮物嗎？你喜不喜歡魔術？”亞茨拉斐爾靠近她，手探到小孩子的耳邊，竟憑空從夏娃的耳後拿出一塊小小的柱狀玻璃，“看？”

夏娃驚嘆著，滿眼都是驚奇跟崇拜，給他一陣鼓掌，讓亞茨拉斐爾咧嘴笑起來。把稜鏡給小孩子之前他看了那位殿下一眼，別西卜沒阻止，只是問，“為什麼？”

“彩虹。雖然烏雲壟罩，但有誓約。”

“笑話，讓之前那場水災的倖存者聽到要心碎。”亞茨拉斐爾覺得有些愧疚不安，但別西卜沒給他時間傷感，“給她這做什麼？”

“只是想請Eve，你……”亞茨拉斐爾把句子想了幾次，“_也許對世界保持樂觀跟信心？我是說，如果為了接下來的事就對世界悲觀，那影響可能不太好……_”

別西卜沒有回覆，只是撇開了視線。這個舉動可能是拒絕，但也可能只是一次默認的忽視。

亞茨拉斐爾牽著小孩子的手將玻璃放到椅面，拉動稜鏡調整，“Eve？雖然有時事情看起來不像我們想像的，但……請保持樂觀，”陽光曬下來，透過玻璃有些白光折出來，夏娃不太明白為什麼要說這個，接著他略轉動稜鏡，竟從透明的物體裡透射出彩色，她驚訝著迷地去摸那條顏色，“也許能靜待雨後，或主動找到方法克服過去，人類都能主動造出這麼漂亮的彩虹了，事情總會……總之請保持信心？”

“嗯，”她有些心不在焉地回應，顧著調稜鏡角度，“謝謝──請問先生叫什麼名字？”夏娃暫時從那塊稜鏡移開關注，抬頭看他。

“Fell就好了。”

“Fell先生，謝謝你的禮物。如果還有什麼是你能做或想做的，**希望你可以……**”夏娃從她小小的腦袋裡搜尋詞庫跟回憶經驗，別西卜沒有打斷句子或阻止小孩子繼續說完，好像完全沒注意她，“**順利**？”

也許別西卜真的沒注意夏娃說了什麼，他在看叫賣的食物，並且可能看到什麼好笑的事情或好吃的東西而勾起嘴角。

亞茨拉斐爾微笑著道謝，小孩子又開心地繼續擺弄新拿到的神奇玻璃。

不確定是否該跟別西卜行禮道別，他思量片刻後決定就像別西卜來時沒有預告招呼的直接果斷，起身要走。

“_也許他們會奇蹟般地創造出美味，_”別西卜低聲說著，好像只是在跟夏娃講話，但她畢竟聽不懂，這話顯得像他自言自語。“_**引誘**他們都接受那物，流行起來。_”

亞茨拉斐爾停了片刻，臉上表情有些不安，他舔了舔唇，鼓起勇氣，“_**幫助**，_”他低聲說，“_而且也對照顧小孩的人有奇蹟般的幫助。_”沒有停留去看別西卜的反應，他加速腳步離開。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫作跟語文真的難，語感文法不順情節彆扭  
資料對情節安排不利被我扭曲了  
不是很確定亞茨跟別西卜之間的相處模式，不太穩定


	3. 懺悔星期二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懺悔星期二從基督徒曾在過去經歷的儀式而得名，基督徒將在當天上教堂認罪，清潔自己的靈魂，他們承認自己的罪過並得到赦免，赦免使人從他們所造成的罪惡和痛苦中解脫出來。
> 
> 不只是悔改的日子，當天同時也是慶祝的日子，它擁有許多別名，源於它的慶典們。
> 
> 傳統上，在大齋節期間，基督徒會放棄豐富美味的食物，而這天恰是用完/吃掉接下來持續四十天的四旬齋期所不允許的食物的最後機會，為了避免浪費任何食物，人們將在當天吃一頓大餐，
> 
> 由於需要食用脂肪，因此在法國產生的名字叫Mardi Gras (Fat Tuesday)；另一別名是煎餅日，因為僅添加麵粉就可以消耗完房子裡的所有雞蛋，脂肪和牛奶。
> 
> 可能會有煎餅比賽，它可能是團隊之間的接力賽，或僅是個人賽，總之參賽者會有個平底鍋，內裝有煎餅，奔跑過程拋翻煎餅，快速且平安讓煎餅抵達終點則獲勝。

“Beelz！”亞當打招呼，“這次怎麼你親自來開門？”

“Eve還在睡，她這幾天總賴在床上。”別西卜搖搖頭，讓門外兩人進來。

沃洛克笑了下，“小孩子總是睡很久，但不是今天。”他輕盈快速地奔向樓梯，“早就說好今天要帶她去玩了！Eve快起床！太陽怎麼還沒曬醒你？我們翹課來的，沒多少時間等你了！”

“你們翹課？”別西卜邊跟著走上樓梯邊問。

“哪能啊？今天算節慶假期呢……Loc想要趁學校在慶祝比賽偷溜，但我有跟老師說了。”

別西卜不贊同地嘖了聲，“學學Loc。”

“依著他，之後學校那個懲罰會讓他痛到哭。”

沃洛克沒有回話，他只是呆站在推開的房門旁。

“怎麼？你都來這間睡幾次了？害羞或是需要帶路？”

他們打趣道，沃洛克忽然被驚醒似的抖了一下，他用力地將亞當往後推了一把，“走開！”

“嘿！”亞當笑了笑，“我們說的哪裡錯了？”

“該死的，Eve在出疹！後退！”

“什──”亞當還來不及反應，別西卜呼吸一滯，罵了聲然後衝進去。

在沃洛克抓住他之前，別西卜先一步閃進房內把門關上，“快幫我找醫生來，然後你們就回去。”別西卜聲音冷靜，即使他已經有點慌張地看著昏昏沉沉的夏娃，小孩子被吵醒，目光渙散跟別西卜對視，又閉上眼睛想睡過去。

“Beelz！開門！”亞當慌亂地想見他妹妹，而沃洛克感覺唇舌發乾，有幾個熟悉的尖叫聲從腦海中被喚起，似乎迴響在耳邊，讓他心慌。

這時代的孩子容易死亡，就以他家裡的小孩為例，除了莉莉塔跟他自己，上面幾個姐姐們都死了。十歲之前夭折的小孩都是常有的事情，不論是瘟疫或普通感冒，大人有時還能多撐幾日活下來，一個小孩卻**能**而且**容易**在幾天之內就虛弱衰竭死亡。

亞當他們家也是，夏娃出生之前還有幾個兄弟姊妹，但除了亞當留下就沒其他人，夏娃出生時她的母親走了，父親沒幾天也跟隨著去了，只留下無措的亞當跟小嬰兒──沃洛克低下頭，心裡生出一股恐懼。別西卜將照顧小孩的任務接手，並且養育得很好，夏娃完全是個健康又可愛乖巧的小天使，可是現在疾病忽然找上，要是最後夏娃真的被帶走，從他家只剩最後兩人就有點鬱鬱的亞當會崩潰或……？

“我說，幫我找醫生來。”

沃洛克抬眼看了下已經慌到六神無主的亞當，決定自己是唯一那個還能做點事的人，他轉身走了幾步，聽到亞當問，“那你呢？該說是一個小孩還是一大一小？”

“我沒事。”

“你每天都跟她待在一起！”

“我身上沒有。”

“可──”

“**醫生！現在！然後滾！**”

他們都被這陣咆哮嚇住，片刻，亞當才開始跑往沃洛克的方向，兩個男孩沒有多停留，快速奔下樓梯衝出大門。

夏娃已經完全醒了，“Bee……？”她伸手搔了下她的臉頰，“怎麼了……”

陽光透過玻璃窗照出小孩子臉上紅疹，一些延伸到睡裙覆蓋的軀幹。別西卜艱難地咬了下唇，他為什麼沒發現？這麼明顯，在去應門之前別西卜就已經跟夏娃待在一塊了，他卻沒有發現，直到沃洛克指出。

“你怎麼能就這樣生病？在這個時間？為什麼？你怎麼能？”別西卜的聲音裡滿是豎起的尖銳防備，夏娃害怕地僵在床上，被單下的腳縮了起來，“那群傢_伙會怎麼說？！甚至他會怎麼看？！他現在要更得意了！因為他送的任務好好的活到被人釘在架上而我的一開始就先去了兩個家人現在任務本身也可能完成不了！_”

小孩子只聽懂前面那幾句問句，但後面的話即使聽不懂，也能從語氣中知道別西卜有多激動、多生氣，她死死地憋住自己快掉出來的眼淚跟聲音，緊摳住床單，默默地低頭坐在床上聽。

“_你就真的是要所有人都圍著你轉才甘心？！我還不夠關心你嗎！？從你一出生到現在我有哪天停止照顧你過！？現在不過是有其它更重要的事情你就這樣！你有完沒完？！若你是我那群下屬我早就把你丟去──_”他意識到自己失控，聲音減弱，腳步有點發軟走向床邊，“_做完又會回來看顧你幾十年，現在就這麼一點時間你也不肯給我……？_”

別西卜感覺眼睛發痠，如果現在浪費這幾年的所有工作，前置作業流掉，他得寫多少報告？影響到的後續事情多麼重大，他甚至該承受多少責任、怒火跟懲處？

而他為什麼沒發現？

他知道原因、那個該死的原因：他一直在趕著處理自己的工作，忙得沒閒心去關注夏娃。在應門之前他是跟夏娃待在同一房間，但只是趕工作，沒有特別觀察處理。

這些天他一直讓小孩子自己做一些事，訓練她的獨立。別西卜那時完全沒有感到抱歉，因為他清楚知道自己大約在秋天就得動身離開，甚至有可能更早，而歸期未知；亞當他們得上課，很難兩頭奔波來看顧小孩；由於某些因素他也不想讓其他人來照料夏娃。在還沒想出其他辦法之前，別西卜決定：最糟的情況下──如果必須──到他回來之前，夏娃得被訓練好照顧打理自己。

別西卜讓她起床時自己穿衣服或不再多穿反正在家裡、自己洗漱梳理、然後用餐。這事以前都是在小孩子梳洗後他直接拿給她，拿什麼吃什麼，但之後可能很難有人幫她準備，她得自己熟悉事情，愈多愈好。

小孩子會在跑出房間之前深吸一口氣，然後快速衝到廚房拿早餐──不會有飲品，飲品曾在夏娃回到房間的路上出事故，之後就被取消。她會隨便從桌上選一個麵包：可能會塗奶油，但可能不會，因為夏娃不想花時間在樓下、不願意在樓下用餐，總之她自己決定。接著一刻都不願多待，她邁著小短腿搖搖晃晃地跑過長廊跟樓梯，邊用快哭的聲音連聲喊著ˊBee’好像這能給她勇氣，在看到別西卜還站在原地等時，小孩子幾乎都不想管自己還捧著的餐點就要丟開它們去抱別西卜，而他只是讓她別浪費食物，慢慢地走過來。

這件事一開始是好笑，後來是頭痛。她不管做幾次都還是這樣，從別西卜陪著她到廚房，逐漸變為站在走廊盡頭、樓梯口、回到廚房門口、樓梯中段、長廊窗邊、房門邊，最後變成坐在原位等她拿完回來，距離變化沒作用，對小孩子沒什麼程度差別，還是那愛哭的樣子。

用完餐後就沒事了，麵包解決，別西卜把她可能會需要的酒水放到房間裡，夏娃口渴時可以直接取用而不需再下樓。

排泄基本上沒有什麼大問題，那個發明抽水馬桶的人類是個機智有趣而聰明的人，他值得幾個奇蹟，或者他可以保有一部分的話語權，決定他要去樓上或到樓下。真的。否則這方面的安排會非常麻煩，別西卜將不得不訓練夏娃學普通人家那樣把窗子推開，將東西往下倒掉，但到時秋冬的風雪是個問題，另外窗戶高度跟小孩子的力氣似乎沒辦法做好這事。

或者，他得把便盆安排到樓下讓她能將其帶出門去丟，但還是天氣等問題，以及小孩子不知道會憋成什麼德性最後把她自己跟地板搞濕搞髒，最嚴重的可能會是小孩子因為排泄而莫名其妙把自己搞病搞死，導致他工作到一半忽然看到夏娃也被列於待處理名單上──或者不會，別西卜甚至不確定她是否在系統內。

還有一種情況會像以前一樣，他讓一些不會亂說話或**根本沒辦法說話**的奴僕來伺候，然而由於某些因素，這可能也不是最好選項。諸如此類的事情跟後續麻煩考慮不完。所以那人類如果真的想到樓上，別西卜也不會太刁難。

基本的吃喝拉撒安排完，剩下就是消磨時間。可是現在沒時間玩；教育的事由別西卜親自教導小孩子免得她像前一年一樣又被人類亂教亂講然後搞出大事，而眼下還有其他影響更多人的更緊急的事情要處理，並且這個任務是等不了人的、有死線的，小孩子卻沒有，她不緊急重要，關於她的任務不在這個待辦清單前幾順位。

他們幾乎很少離開房間，別西卜是因為文書作業，夏娃是因為害怕跟牴觸，不論如何，既然不需要遛小孩，別西卜不管她。夏娃要盯著他看、盯著爐火看或窗外的天氣看都沒差。飛蟲最好用，只要窗外有幾隻蒼蠅蝴蝶什麼的就能讓她長時間在那裏著迷的看。

玩具的話，丟著積木讓小孩子認字母或亂疊建造東西，只要她不戳傷自己或是又把它們放進嘴裡，積木是個好東西。別西卜也拿了他自己那些首飾珠寶跟男孩們留下的彈珠給她玩，亞茨拉費爾的稜鏡也幫了點忙，讓小孩子擺弄那些玩意打發時間，即使他不知道夏娃要怎麼玩──數數？他還沒教太多，但反正小孩子自有自己的樂趣。而且孩童總是睡睡醒醒，醒著的時間比較少，夏娃這段時間更是配合，有時候別西卜都沒注意到她醒來，直到她走動。她也會玩著玩著就在地板午睡，別西卜沒管這事，壁爐的火不會冷死她，小孩子還睡得著就沒什麼問題，要在哪打盹都隨她。

晚餐她幾乎不願意吃，因為還要再跑下樓一趟，儘管長廊的燈火似乎是永遠不熄的亮著，夏娃就是不願下樓。他們曾經為了這個鬧兩天，“愛吃不吃隨便你。”別西卜只丟下這一句，他那時心煩意亂，看到小孩子還耍這種把戲就更惱火。別西卜想，難道夏娃以為只有她最重要？他有其他事情得做，難道能整天就處理她一個？他自認為已經花夠多的精力在小孩子身上了，足夠的盡力盡責了，還有其他例行跟額外調度等著他，現在是時候從這份工作轉移到其他公事上了，非常公平，沒有什麼好愧疚的。

那兩天他們完全沒互動，直到她下樓去拿自己的晚餐、向他道歉，小孩子說她不餓，可能是蜜酒讓她感覺想睡又飽，然後他們協議好夏娃可以自己決定要不要吃晚餐。別西卜不確定這對小孩子發育好不好，但在他真正決定是否有其他方案或召喚奴僕之前，她得學會自己獨力處理這些，別西卜有點心虛地想，她一整天都沒什麼動，而且她食量小，應該沒關係，人類畢竟不是常常有食物吃。

晚餐處理完，漱洗、接著自己換衣服就可以上床睡覺，毫無生產力的日程，但非常省事。

前面幾天她還不熟悉，但愈做愈熟練，別西卜不再檢查，後來幾天幾乎是埋首在自己的文書安排，當然他還是保持偶爾對夏娃念他覺得可以讓小孩子聽的那些公文的習慣，然後讓小孩子從剛才聽到的事中提問她不知道的東西，學習新詞新事物。

睡前的搖籃曲他也保持著唱，只是不再是抱著她唱到她入睡，而是改成在床邊唱，再之後幾天甚至連床都沒靠近，別西卜就坐在椅子上邊辦公邊漫不經心的哼唱，夏娃沒有再鬧，順從地接受所有事情。

這樣過了快兩週，前天，夏娃問他為什麼好像沒有睡覺，別西卜在她入睡時寫東西、睡醒時還是在寫東西，白天有太陽時寫、晚上就著燭光寫，晴天寫、雨雪天寫，好像快要沒有時間一樣地寫、好像除了在她睡著時去吃點東西就又回來寫，抓緊一切時間幾乎很少離開紙張跟座位，“可是你已經寫好多天了，可不可以來跟我睡一個晚上、明天我們一起起床？”她這樣問，在別西卜臉色難看地瞪向她時，小孩子畏縮了，“對不起……人家只是……你真的寫了好久了，好像都沒睡覺……”

沒有等到任何答覆，失望又難受害怕的眼淚冒出，危險的懸在眼睫，她連忙低頭當作什麼都沒有，因為別西卜不喜歡她哭，並且夏娃知道他現在幾乎不是她的Bee，而是其他人的‘殿下’了──殿下是‘一個稱呼，也是一份工作’當她提問時別西卜這樣解釋──不管是之前或現在有更多的紙張跟工作，小孩子覺得別西卜都很好，很忙但還是有陪她。

雖然分不到太多時間，但還看得到別西卜、還在同一個房間的陪伴似乎已經足夠。並且，即使別西卜沒有明確表示‘要求更多就是壞孩子’，甚至都沒有明顯表露出來，她卻能敏銳的察覺到空氣中這股警告。此外，夏娃模糊地知道自己跟能影響許多人的文書有差不多的時間分配，想想好多人跟她一人、想想別西卜曾跟她預告過的離別，小孩子知道現在夠好了，要滿足，不能太貪心。

還有這幾天的別西卜有點可怕，不像之前那麼溫柔，表現得像是她只是另一份煩人的工作，小孩子不能明白的說別西卜也許不那麼喜歡她了，但能感覺到他**已經剩沒多少耐心**，前幾天晚餐的事情夏娃還清楚記得，後來幾天，在窗前或床上胡思亂想的時候，她總有些後悔自己好像失去別西卜長時間累積下來對她的喜愛容忍了。

幾次在玩，她會把閃閃發光的石頭們跟積木們分兩邊放，有時候比較想像力一點，一邊代表別西卜對小孩子的喜愛容忍，另一邊空著，隨著時間，她會把原本的那堆象徵喜歡的木石一顆一塊地推過去，直到原本那邊變空。減法常常讓她難過。每當這時候她就會想問還在寫東西的人，如果有天他不喜歡她了要怎麼辦、他會不會把她送回去給亞當但是哥哥也不要她了、夏娃該做什麼才能做加法、得到別西卜重新喜歡，諸如此類的亂想。

可是要安靜。

只要乖乖地安靜坐一段時間，她允許自己能把它們一顆一顆撥回來，然後想想自己做過的跟之後可能惹怒別西卜的事情，又幾塊幾塊的掃到另一邊，就像她拿來玩的沙漏一樣重複來回。

有時候，一邊的木石代表那幾疊好像永遠沒有減少過的紙上面影響到的陌生人們，另一邊只有一件隨機摸到的小玩意，代表她自己。

然後夏娃會觀察那顆被選出來的是不是跟其他的金石木塊有什麼不一樣，顏色、形狀、大小重量、手感──別西卜沒注意的時候她甚至偷偷把幾顆看起來很好吃的寶石塞進嘴裡，可是別西卜是有道理的，那幾顆口感不錯卻真的沒什麼好吃的味道──看那個被選中的有沒有更讓人喜歡一點，試圖找出它跟其他木石不同的特別之處，之後再重新打散找下一個出來。

小孩子盡力找出每塊木石的美好，即使每個小玩意都有自己的亮點，她不確定自己在別西卜心裡像哪顆石頭？是不是別西卜最喜歡的？她跟其他人不同在哪？她畢竟沒有接觸過多少人，探索不了她自己，也不知道其他人有什麼而她沒有或是她獨有擅長的，並且那個特別之處是否是別西卜喜歡的那種特別？別西卜會不會更喜歡某個她從未謀面的陌生人，然後把他撿回來，接著將她丟走？

而安靜地玩自己的遊戲，不要在不該出聲時提問，就不會減損喜愛，即使可能不會是最喜愛的那個，也不會是最討厭的那個。

其它時候小玩意們不那麼讓人難過，石頭們只是閃閃發亮的漂亮東西，而且是別西卜跟其他可愛的人給的，夏娃還是很喜歡它們。彈珠最好玩，滑來滑去的，它們會互撞或是撞到積木彈走，原本她有一個小小的遊戲計畫，可是那個遊戲的聲音跟陀螺一樣很難控制，縱使別西卜沒明確限制她，夏娃還是放棄了。而積木分兩種，有字母的就是……還是積木。沒有字母但是形狀奇怪的比較多變好玩，她仍然不是很懂別西卜跟亞當他們怎麼都喜歡拿有字母的給她，方塊形狀的當然用得上建東西，但全都方塊……她很難想出太多變化。

不管怎麼說，用哭鬧表達自己對別西卜沒有太大作用，至少對‘Bee’要看情況，儘管多數時候沒什麼用；對‘殿下’不但完全沒有作用還有反效果。夏娃意識到這個一起睡覺的要求跟眼淚都是做減法的：不能再扣了，再扣就真的要空了。她趕緊認錯，“對不起，Eve去睡覺了……Bee也要睡覺好嗎？”

別西卜那天晚上只是心軟了，他看小孩子狀況不好，好像秋冬的事情還沒來就要先在這裡枯萎了，便草草收了文件，稍微做個巡視就回來房間，把驚喜雀躍的小孩抱回被子裡一起睡，也得到一點點喘息空間。

小孩子總像個小暖爐一樣，他邊哼唱搖籃曲，邊漫不經心地想，她抱起來有點像某個暖得過熱的笨蛋。

那天小孩子很滿足地睡到自然醒──她每天都幸福地睡到自然醒，只是差別在起床時的心情──安靜地滑下床跟早就已經坐在桌前處理調度文書的別西卜道早，然後熟練地漱洗、處理自己的早餐雖然還是莫名其妙地邊跑邊哽咽、玩著就又午睡、醒來喝酒水解渴、玩一下又睡著、睡醒然後換衣洗漱就跑到別西卜旁邊問他能不能一起睡覺了、哄睡時他藉著微弱月光看到她臉上好像有小小的紅斑，形狀有點像某些人皮膚上閃閃的光斑。

但夏娃身上的不是那種金色，也不是沾到雲母片的亮粉，她身上只是普通人類的不會發光的紅色，並且她的斑點不太明顯、稀少，可能是她自己擦澡或更衣次數或作息其它什麼事讓身體出狀況，不能很確定，再觀察訓練就好。

接著再放她睡到自然醒，週而復始。很省事，別西卜很滿意。

可是現在看起來，這種乖巧只是病態。

別西卜坐在床沿，涼冷的手摸過夏娃的額臉，她顫抖著吸鼻子，悄悄抬起淚汪汪的眼偷覷他，“我以為你這幾天抱起來比較熱是天氣回暖。”摸著她發燙的臉，他小聲地說，幾乎沒讓任何人聽到，“食欲不振，我早該想到。”他明明已經看過太多案例，都曾有這種類似警告的紅點，可是他沒想到。就像那人說的‘今年不用擔心’，別西卜原本也這麼以為，現在看來不是如此。

是什麼時候染上的？家裡的僕役們早就都遣散掉了，在這段關修道院似的文書作業期之前，他帶她去了什麼地方害她感染？不該碰到的人卻讓她接觸感染？或是沒讓她吃到該攝取的東西、讓她把什麼不該碰的東西塞進嘴裡沒阻止？他是多做了什麼或少做了什麼？他那時甚至有想到、有注意到嗎？

別西卜感覺他的喉嚨發緊，他連一個孩子都照顧不好，甚至沒有發覺她在出疹，而這個時代，紅疹有太多原因可以解釋了，有些會有後續影響跟隨一輩子；有些不會跟隨一輩子，而是直接在幾天內致命，很難清楚分辨。

他把手拿開檢視她的狀況，然後看到有些紅疹像裡面有液體一樣突起：是水泡。別西卜把小孩子輕抱起來詳細檢查，夏娃不安的躁動著，但很快又強迫自己乖靜下來。他撩開她金色的頭髮檢查，接著讓小孩子站在床上，看她四肢軀幹的紅點分佈做判斷，別西卜感覺能初步判斷這可能是什麼東西──水痘。

他感覺沉沉壓在心上的大石頭輕減許多，應該不是天花，還有機會。

但隨即別西卜又緊張起來，他清楚倘若真是水痘，之後有什麼慘烈的情況會出現：紅斑會變成水泡，讓她發癢，可能會同時有像他自己還待在原本工作環境時的膿包發作──應該不會那麼嚴重，難說，這不是他的專長，從以前到現在都不是──而他不能讓夏娃抓破，日後的疤痕或美觀是一回事，主要是不能感染，她可能沒死在水痘卻死於其它原因。

夏娃在這陣沉默中感覺皮膚很癢，手動了動，卻被攔截下來，“不要抓。”

別西卜輕輕地壓制她的手，夏娃聽話地靜了片刻，可是很快，小孩子的耐力就忍不住了，“好癢……”她小聲地哀求，“Bee，真的好癢……”

別西卜是如此愛莫能助，他們真的知道搔癢會有多逼瘋人，然而，“不行。”

小孩子不似那時乖順，她無法控制想哭鬧，但見別西卜臉色難看，夏娃於是安靜地邊啜泣邊道歉把聲音都憋回去。

直到無法忍受，她痛苦的扭動、張握小小的拳頭，轉頭不讓別西卜看到，並且無聲嘶喊著，好像被附身驅魔一樣，別西卜改成抱住束縛她時想到。她的皮膚因為用力嘶喊激動得紅了，仍未紅到遮蓋過那些突起的紅疹。接著她累到力竭，喘出幾個像瀕死老人沙啞的氣聲，然後因為下一輪的搔癢再度想要搔抓或掙動，又開始用氣音嘶喊讓體內血液加速流動、搔過她的發癢。

撒旦啊，地獄都不會對一個無辜的小孩這麼刻薄。

“想叫就叫，不要亂抓就好。”

他催促，夏娃聽了，遲疑忍耐著，好像在擔心什麼。“Bee、人家不知道為什麼就這樣……”眼淚蓄積著流出，來不及藏起來，那淚水流經幾顆發癢的紅疹後滴到他衣服上，消失不見，“對不起、對不起可是人家不是故意要生病。我會很乖很安靜，不會吵到你，不要討厭──別不要我好不好……”

別西卜沒有回答那些話，“……叫出聲音可能會好一點。”雖然可能很傷，但經驗告訴他如此，那樣心裡也許會好受一點，不一定，還是很難說。

“可是人家、不會……”她委屈地抽噎。

別西卜一愣。他之前都讓夏娃安靜不要吵，現在小孩子似乎連她的生物本能都忘了。

“……隨便叫就好，不用標準正確。”

她怯怯地嘗試發了幾個音，在別西卜的鼓勵下，夏娃很快就尖叫出來。即使她抓著別西卜埋在他懷裡，悶在衣服間，仍然相當刺耳大聲，跟被折磨的受刑人差不多可怕，但別西卜像沒聽到，眉頭都不皺一下，“……是了，好女孩，叫出來就好……”

他真心希望那不僅能分散她的注意力，更能快點讓她累得睡過去，他們等不到任何該死的醫生來了。

這樣斷斷續續一會，她累癱了，只在發癢時抽動一下手腳，但又安靜地平息。

“……Bee？”

“嗯？”

別西卜耐心的等待一下，夏娃才接著說，“好渴、癢、熱、好累……”

他起身給她餵了一些蜜酒，然後快速把自己的外衣褪掉只剩薄襯衣，又躺回床上，讓夏娃趴在他身上。小孩子打了個冷顫，“好冰噢……”但別西卜的體溫很快變成舒服的低溫，而這個季節的太陽曬在背後不算太難受。

別西卜輕哼著歌，不知道是心跳聲、歌聲或他獨特的嗡鳴聲顫動著搔過她、舒慰她，夏娃抓著她的Bee，在十指交扣中昏昏沉沉地睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章讓我超心虛的……非相關科系也非教徒，沒有接觸管道，就直接挑了這個寫，可能會出現怪異無邏輯的拼湊，可能會讓做相關研究方面的人或教徒發笑……我到底在寫啥……？
> 
> 不會尖叫到底要怎麼叫回生物本能？長水痘的癢該是什麼感覺？正常小孩子甚至會對木石有那麼做作的想法嗎？但被照顧者拋棄的恐懼應該是有可能的吧……？為了劇情變得荒唐，跪了


	4. 像蜜蜂一樣忙碌

自從上次之後，夏娃沒有再出門，原因是別西卜要減少小孩子到人多地方的機率。亞當他們討論幾次，還是同意了，為了他們不知道下一次會是天花或其它疫病，夏娃上回簡直讓他們嚇掉半條命，而就算只是水痘，找來的醫生不是建議他們把小孩子帶去給祭司關就是說要放血，別西卜不允許這個，所以沒有必要讓孩子冒險。

小孩子對這個安排沒有異議，只是很開心她的Bee又回來了，而且對她更好了。

現在每天早上她都能在別西卜懷抱裡醒來，不管多早多晚起。有時候別西卜是醒著的，看著手上的文件皺眉沉思著；有時候他也還在睡，但他一直很淺眠，只要她動一下，別西卜就會張開眼睛。夏娃一直擔心這樣別西卜會不會都沒睡好，他卻說他早醒了，只是在賴床，這讓她安心不少。

更衣梳洗後的用餐，別西卜還是不會陪她去廚房，這點仍然很堅持。可是早餐奇蹟似地都已經準備好在檯上了，這讓夏娃更相信在她還在睡覺的時候，別西卜早已經醒來做好些事情了。

在托盤裡，溫暖的牛奶已經在杯子裡面，麵包旁邊會放小抹刀跟幾罐果醬或蜂蜜讓她自己選，她可以在現場把醬料全部擦到麵包上或帶她想要吃的口味的罐子回去，總之她自己決定。

另外有一份是別西卜的早餐，跟她的差不多，雞蛋、麵包、抹醬、酒，在一開始她意識到有兩個杯子和更多份量的食物時她有些困惑，接著意識到自己可以幫別西卜做早餐，這個替喜歡的人做點什麼的奉獻想法居然對壓抑住夏娃想愈快回去別西卜身邊愈好的衝動很有效。她每天仔細挑選不同的奶酪或其它可能會讓別西卜喜歡、讓他工作之餘能開心一點的選項，然後端著有點重的托盤，盡量不那麼快衝回去。

別西卜會倚在某個他當天決定的地方，念著他那些公文、或有時只是單方面跟她閒聊，平靜的聲音迴響在她來去的路，儘管偶爾念到一半會忽然沒有聲音──可能有什麼想法需要安靜地思考──或者會又忽然變成奇怪的外語，但是這所有一切都很好，不那麼可怕了。

他們一起用餐，別西卜對所有口味都接受良好，似乎沒有什麼特別偏好。這讓她有點小小的失望，更多是慶幸每種口味都能讓他倆很開心──雖然還是想要多做點什麼，但是自己做飯代表要在樓下花更多時間，並且也需要烹飪和用火相關的技能，等別西卜明年回來、他們有比較充裕的時間在一起時再挑戰吧。

別西卜像以前一樣注意小孩子的用餐規矩，但是如今他會用另一種方法：模仿。好像在她面前擺個鏡子，模仿小孩子的錯誤而不是直接指正，因為夏娃太喜歡盯著他看了。當別西卜模仿出她不符合標準的動作，小孩子很快就會清楚地意識到那有多不好看、多不像他，會害羞地乖乖地修正自己，讓別西卜回到原本那種流暢優雅。

消磨時間的事情仍然在室內進行，“這陣子比較忙，之後會好一點，那時候再帶你出去晃晃，嗯？”別西卜這樣解釋，跟她作約定。

夏娃不是很在乎要在哪裡，只要跟別西卜待在一起都好。雖然室內是真的有一點點無聊，但是可以忍受，不要又忽然在某個陌生的地方把她丟給隨便一個陌生人就好，然而如果真的那樣做了，記得回來帶走她、帶她回家，別不要她就好。

小孩子會報告她看到什麼或想法，因為別西卜讓她不用那麼安靜，多講話可以讓他知道她的情況，而且，“我不介意，更吵的時候我都工作得下去了。”別西卜這樣說，夏娃對這個新活動有點不適應，但開始練習自言自語，偶爾講到某些地方，別西卜會讓她注意不要亂說話，這點還是沒變，卻不像以前那麼嚴格。

天氣變暖，有更多神奇好看的蟲子在窗外晃了，小孩子會貼在玻璃上觀察，“真漂亮！”夏娃讚嘆著，“一直不知道為什麼他們翅膀這麼好看？好厲害……”

別西卜眨了眨眼，好像有點莫名的、小小的驕傲，然而他隱藏得很好。

遠一點的看不到他們細節長什麼樣子，可是，“他們在打架，是嗎？還是跟Adem他們那天一樣在跳舞？”別西卜仍舊埋首於工作，沒有解釋，眼裡卻有些笑意。

“花、土跟……”夏娃觀察一陣子，不確定那是什麼，好半晌都沒有聲音。

片刻，“便便！”她歡快地說，“大家都喜歡！”

他停頓了下，大概能猜到小孩子看了什麼，“有些蒼蠅跟蝴蝶會喜歡，是的。不要直接說‘大家’，有些是雜食、有些比較挑，你得明確些，改變他們的飲食會有混亂。”

“可是為什麼喜歡？不會很臭？”

“在設計上，他們從那裡吸收他們需要的東西，鹽類什麼的。至於味道，”別西卜聳了聳肩，“像有些起司的味道被廣泛接受，有些不是，各人有自己喜歡的口味，你得尊重。”

“為什麼他們要那麼慌張呢？”她為了蒼蠅快速移動起降有些不安，“好像有東西在趕他們？這樣吃得到東西嗎？”

“他們知道不是每個人都很好，所以留一下就走，”別西卜的聲音變得有些扁平，“免得別人開始憎恨他們。雖然沒什麼用……但是如果你問問自然，”他換了一份文件，語氣好了些，“她可能會告訴你，比起人類，蒼蠅可以排進她喜歡的前十名呢。他們很優秀，幫助清潔。_人類呢？一事無成。_”

夏娃糾結了下是不是要問最後那句外語什麼意思，但前陣子別西卜解釋他用另外的語言文字時通常都只是在講他工作或原來家鄉相關的事情，並且似乎不想跟夏娃翻譯描述那些相關的事物，也曾請她不用在意他那些習慣性就脫口而出的話──雖然她對‘習慣性’這件事情小小的存疑，別西卜‘習慣性就出來的話’應該是他神奇又令人著迷的嗡嗡聲──小孩子只是跳往下一題，“那能拿我們的東西給他們吃嗎？我不討厭他們。”

“……我希望你別這麼做。”

“為什麼？”

“他們在吃飯的過程就是在工作。”

“咦？”夏娃有些震驚，邊吃邊工作，聽起來很神奇。

“傳播，或是清潔處理，分解，幫助完成能量跟物質循環，他們的工作，就別擾了它們，嗯？”

“好噠！”

別西卜繼續寫他的東西，聽小孩子童言童語的講，偶爾出聲回答、安慰教導或糾正。

他會聽到類似  
“他是不是長得比上次我記得的高？更多葉子了……我應該每天看他、這樣我就會知道他是不是長高、一天長多高。他跟我誰會長得比較快？……我一天會長多少頭髮？”  
“真的很小……腳又細細的，好可愛……要是被鳥的翅膀打到了會痛嗎？你們會被那個翅膀打到嗎？可是你們那麼小？被羽毛打到是什麼感覺……可是羽毛會掉、嗯……”  
“Bee，這些裡面你有沒有喜歡的？……唔，那最討厭的？……為什麼你討厭紫水晶卻還要……可是你……好啦……”  
“為什麼你們能飛可是我不能？為什麼你們可以長翅膀呢？翅膀可以自己選嗎？你喜歡自己的翅膀嗎？如果不喜歡自己該怎麼辦？”  
“他們會打架！他剛才跟土裡的蟲蟲打架了！而且他還──呃呃呃好痛！不要！”  
“……對不起，可是Bee剛才說這是很正常的事情，我**希望你不會很痛**……你會感覺痛嗎？你在想什麼？會想進來房子裡躲嗎？可是你們一些人長在那裡動不了……大家都進屋子裡是不是有躲跟沒有躲就沒有差了？”  
“太陽是綠色的！唔嗯、藍……藍綠色的……？哼……？”  
“就像我沒吃過蚯蚓一樣，如果我沒在睡覺的時候被忽然拉起來……我是不是永遠都沒辦法知道那是什麼感覺？我是不是也很壞？為什麼我得吃東西？為什麼大家得**互吃**？噢、沒有互吃，對不起……那跟費爾先生有什麼關係？……對，很公平，可是我們這裡又沒有獅子？……可是Bee，人家不喜歡這個設計……我知道……好吧……”  
“你的眼睛像是Bee的紅瑪瑙，真漂亮！而且身體是閃亮亮的綠色、藍……金黃但是黑呃……橘色？……Beeeee──！……金屬色，學到了！”  
“花吃起來怎麼樣？我吃起來會跟你吃的感覺一樣嗎？你知道，我覺得好苦的東西，Adem他們都不覺得，像是啤酒……可怕。”  
“一直撞飛積木……但是太小力又會滾不動……”  
“你吃葉子？大家都不是很喜歡吃葉子，好像都沒興趣？但是Bee說要尊重……吃起來脆脆的？甜的？很多水的？苦的乾的？”  
“Bee！我能開開窗嗎？不能？為什麼？嗯、想要摸摸他們，他們──跑掉了？……但是如果他們又回來了……？我不會摔下去啦……好吧……”  
“水跟我都會從窗戶上滑下來，可是你們不會……怎麼做的？真厲害！”  
“那是什麼感覺，如果變成蟲？我會想什麼？會覺得翅膀很痠嗎？你們翅膀很痠的時候要怎麼辦？停在某個地方休息？那就順便吃到味道了？要是停在不喜歡的地方怎麼辦？再飛起來？要找到什麼時候才能找到喜歡的停下來？要是一直一直一直都找不到喜歡的要怎麼辦？”  
“我也可以隨便踩來踩去嗎？我會喜歡吃什麼？嗯……花蜜跟蜂蜜吃起來一樣嗎？會都甜甜的？如果是這樣，我會很喜歡！那窗戶該是什麼味──人家沒有要舔啦……”  
“然後就排完了，字母跟我一樣高！……呃，一樣嗎？好像矮一點……啊！倒了！”  
“你知道嗎？你身上有彩虹，真美！為什麼我身上不能有彩虹？……結構色，它聽起來是一個神奇的東西……還有誰身上有彩虹呢？讓我想想，孔雀羽、蟲翅……呃嗯，蛇也會有？魚……鱗片？……所以蜂鳥是什麼？”  
“Bee？費爾先生說彩虹的‘誓約’是什麼意思？……你不想講也沒關──嗯……我也不喜歡這個故事……我喜歡這個！那個信使聽起來很好！……信使不好嗎？噢，好吧……所以彩虹到底是弓還是其他東西？”

小孩子總有些奇怪的問題，別西卜能夠在忙著處理那幾疊比夏娃高的紙堆時一心多用地回覆聊天也是個很神奇、值得問的問題，但是夏娃得到的答案只是：“訓練就會習慣了。”

他看著終於垮向旁邊的紙塔，糾結了一下，最後還是在小孩子面前動手收拾好，又回到桌上繼續原本的工作，“而且你前陣子睡夠多了，此外，我不想阻止你發問，發問沒有錯。”

夏娃眨了眨眼，“噢。”接受了前面她聽得懂的答案，又趴回玻璃上自得其樂。

然後是孩子的小睡，就睡在窗邊有太陽的地方，別西卜沒管她，這個難得可以衝效率的時間必須把握──還是有稍微在看，每當他批完幾份報告就注意一下夏娃，如果疊起一份紙塔而她還沒醒來就會有點擔心是否為病態的嗜睡，但她一直睡得很安穩，每天晚上檢查她也沒有出狀況，那應該是好事……

接著她會醒來，還是消磨時間的事情，這時通常接近晚餐時間，別西卜會讓夏娃自己去糾結半天要不要用餐，她有時候會講出她在想什麼，有時候只是太入神而安靜，沒什麼，並不是每件事情都要報備，節省彼此一些時間。最後夏娃會問他是否需要用餐，如果答案是肯定，她會像處理早餐的事情一樣衝下去拿那些已經奇蹟般地準備好的餐點，否則，她會跳過這段行程，直接去梳洗自己。這好似逼迫別西卜每次都給出肯定答案，然而，也會有幾次沒得到肯定答案但她自己跑下去，這件事他們兩個都能保有自己的意志，也許彼此的意願會有影響，仍然大部分是出於自願。

之後──又要睡覺了，小孩子到底怎麼能睡那麼多仍舊是個謎，但可能他們也會因為睡過多失眠，這或許是為什麼搖籃曲必須存在的原因？

這天夏娃是來催著要睡覺了，別西卜還沒完成當天的進度，便讓她先稍微等待。他邊工作，邊讓小孩子縮在自己懷裡培養下一波睡意──或是直接睡著了。

她從小打盹中醒來，看了下時鐘，雖然不知道時鐘有沒有又跑掉，可以確定的是已經又等了一段時間，而別西卜還沒結束工作。

別西卜注意到小孩子醒來，“很快就好了，”他安慰著。

這時，鵝毛筆的筆尖忽然劈叉斷裂開來，讓別西卜來不及完成他手上正在批寫的文件。他為了這個插曲停頓片刻，深吸了一口氣，“……可能還要再稍等會。”他語氣平淡隱忍地對夏娃說。

小孩子乖巧地窩在別西卜懷裡，看他抓起小刀將筆尖重新切割，刀鋒很銳利，他削筆尖的動作看起來用了太多不必要的力氣，好像在發洩什麼。

“你知道，”別西卜忽然開口，“我應該養一隻大天──天鵝，讓他拔他自己幾根羽毛，接著叫他自己把上面那些毛刮掉。刮乾淨只留桿子、”

夏娃目瞪口呆，她從剛才那段神奇的想像中聽到別西卜聲音裡開始出現那個讓人著迷可是一直學不來的嗡鳴震動，確定他現在有些激動，然而原因不明，最好別太早說話，讓別西卜繼續罵下去。

“然後削尖它底部給我用！不是讓我在這裡每天都要忍受這些糟糕透的羽毛！吹什麼品質最好，胡說八道！他們真該被丟下去懲罰！”

“可是Bee……”小孩子覺得別西卜已經累到沒有注意他在講什麼了，“天鵝先生只是一隻鳥……”

“要是寫到鈍了，叫他拿回去重削！另外再多拔幾根下來給我替換用！那傢伙可沒燒掉，而且比普通的鳥多了至少三倍的量！沒道理我不能拔幾根來用，拔掉跟燒掉比較起來我簡直太仁慈了！”別西卜停手，抿了下嘴唇，又做了次深呼吸，換一種比較正常的力道修飾筆尖，他語氣緩和地問，“你剛才說什麼？我有點煩，沒聽清楚。”

“你不能叫天鵝先生拔他自己的羽毛然後幫你做筆，他做不到這個，就像，不能讓小孩子自己換尿布或是叫小狗狗清理自己的便便一樣，你說的。”

“那傢伙才不是──噢相信我，那蠢鳥再怎麼愚痴都做得好這工作。除非他媽連這點腦子都沒給他，看那個呆頭呆腦的樣子說不定還真沒給。你別聽我罵，忘記它好嗎？還有我們不是說好就算Adem他們會那樣跟你說話，盡量還是不要講疊字，嗯？”

“……呃。”她真的不確定別西卜是不是對羽毛筆非常生氣，畢竟這些筆一直在用，他也沒這麼抱怨過，這次可能只是因為其他事情讓他很煩。

別西卜削完筆，檢視一下他完成的筆尖，接著拿過原本那張紙，刀子抵在剛才筆尖噴叉開來時的錯誤，“如果那傢伙連腦子都沒有，完成不了削筆的工作，那他唯一的可悲用處就是待在這裡長羽毛！然_後我要刺破他，用他的血當墨水，威脅這些連公文都寫不好的－－_”

他咬住嘴唇，把快要戳破紙面的刀子放回去，“_讓他們拿到被退件的報告都會警覺一點！乖乖地重寫好！知道再拿些廢物浪費我時間，到我手上會被怎麼樣！為什麼我一不在就做不好新人訓練？他們要是好好寫報告，我需要花時間跟筆墨嗎？為什麼樓上的報告也寫成這樣？那群傢伙就不能正常說話非得這麼噁心人？還有克羅利如果不濫用奇蹟，我需要多浪費時間處理這爛筆嗎？_”

小孩子不知道他在說什麼，只是悶悶地縮著。

別西卜拿筆沾了墨水，在那個地方快速塗覆，原本小小的污點被糊成一大團讓人不舒服的墨跡，“_就等著我年底回去算總帳？嗯？把他們全都一起踢進湖裡燒嗎？多可悲！你別看我，我寫報告一直都很優秀，而且我沒濫──我沒像他一樣用那麼凶，好嗎？照顧小孩真的很需要奇蹟，他的報告可以作為印證，而且很花時間心力，業績減少，沒有額度還養不起一個，小孩子真是最邪──_”

他停下發洩，直盯著已經暈染一大片的黑色發呆，然後嘆了長氣，重新沾了墨水，“或者說是最神聖的生物。說到這個，我會先被加百──那傢伙的血灼傷？甚至在用那個羽毛的時候？應該不會？或是我唸他寫？那傢伙至少還能寫字還聽得懂人話吧？那可真是省了好多事，我就有時間多陪你了。”

夏娃，說實在的，覺得別西卜寫到暈了，是時候好好睡覺了。從剛才開始他就一直說天鵝怎麼樣怎麼樣，甚至好像給他取了個名字。她不確定天鵝是不是聽得懂人話，但她知道他應該很難握住這種筆，因為她都抓不太好了，鳥應該也不太做得好。

但是別西卜好像真的希望不管是人或鳥能幫他分攤點文件。

“如果我看得懂、也會寫字，我可以幫你嗎？”

“……它們大多不適合你看。”別西卜搖搖頭，“但，識字，雖然已經基本對字母有點印象了，我該找時間盡快讓你學更多。這樣我能帶些書回來給你，”終於寫完最後一字，他把筆擱回，“來吧，是該上床睡覺了。”

他把夏娃從腿上抱起來，邊聽小孩子奶聲奶氣地問，“為什麼血會'灼傷'？它又不是我們的壁爐？”

“一種誇張的說法，表示很燙。”

“那有多燙呢？”

“大概會把我燙傷？比火還燙？”聽夏娃驚訝的抽氣，他搖了搖頭，“傻了。信了？如果真的是一隻普通動物能比火燙？大概就跟你抱起來差不多，你的血有多燙你抱起來就大約在那附近，看部位不同有差異。”

“為什麼血會是燙的？”小孩子高高地舉起雙手，配合別西卜幫她更衣，這讓她聲音有點悶住的模糊，“為什麼我會是燙的？可是你總是冷冷的，為什麼？人家為什麼跟你不一樣？”

“有些動物在晚上或冬天的低溫比較不活躍或甚至睡著時──比方說，蟲、魚、蜥蜴或蛇之類，他們的血跟著溫度改變，允許那些血是溫熱的、保持一定溫度的動物活動。人類就是這樣，在沙漠中他們可以利用這點，儘管沒有火也會被凍死。然而這個設計可以讓大家錯開時間，不用都擠在一起。”

別西卜把小孩子抱上床塞進被子裡，“至於我，每個人隨著天生及後天的因素影響體溫不同，不用太介意這個。你若是跟我一樣溫度那才讓我擔心。”

他離開去清潔更衣，很快回來，然後躺進她身邊，任由小孩子摟住自己，別西卜在腦海裡隨機挑出一首歌，邊不著痕跡地檢查她。

Bee真的好冰。夏娃想著，可是她知道只要接觸久一點、抱久一點，他就能夠從一開始冷冷的、接著染上溫度、變得像現在一樣溫暖了。小孩子緊緊抱住別西卜，滿足地用臉頰蹭了幾下，在低聲哼唱中再次入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 根據資料：最強韌的鵝毛筆大多取自於鳥禽類翅膀最外層的五根羽毛，除了鵝之外，天鵝羽毛製成的鵝毛筆更是稀有且昂貴，用於較大的字體；若要書寫精細的字體（例如會計帳簿），烏鴉的羽毛最佳，接著是老鷹、貓頭鷹、火雞等。每隻鳥只能提供約10到12支優質羽毛筆。
> 
> 所以關於別西卜的翅膀：  
Q: 殿下的翅膀是……什麼樣子的？  
A:  
1) 黑色墮天使翼──不，我才不要拿我的羽毛寫字。  
2) 當然是蒼蠅翅膀，我怎麼會允許天堂的噁心鳥翅留著？  
3) ……沒有，全燒掉了，別問了。  
4) 跟性別一樣，你自己猜。(至少有三種選項)
> 
> ＝─＝─＝─＝─＝
> 
> 好像標題有點起錯？比起上一章看起來，這章沒那麼忙慌緊湊？而且好像太軟了……幾乎OOC，我、我就保持這麼軟下去好嗎……？我是說，只是想搞個童話般的軟弱故事而已，邏輯就……放它去吧？呃，也似乎生物以及製筆相關描述因為情節安排有資料被忽視不提或扭曲了  
如果不喜歡自己該怎麼辦？要找到什麼時候才能找到喜歡的停下來？要是一直都找不到喜歡的要怎麼辦？


	5. 若感謝著領受，就沒有一樣可棄的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凡神所造的物都是好的，若感謝著領受，就沒有一樣可棄的 (提摩太前書 4:4)

“──的季節從一月到八月，我們不一定只在三月看到。別看我，看野兔。我們選這時候來只是因為我今天比較有空，而且天氣不錯。”

夏娃瞟了下天空，因為鄰近傍晚，比起中午的天空有點暗，但沒有看起來要下雨的雲，確實算個不錯的天氣。

別西卜的工作進度暫告一段落，昨天睡前看到的待處理文件似乎比較少，今天她午睡醒來後，他的紙塔們就清空了，到處都看不到，別西卜語調愉悅地說下一批報告來之前他們有個空閒時間，依約定帶她出來玩。

不，不算是‘玩’，別西卜說是帶她看看什麼叫做‘像三月的野兔一樣瘋狂’，順便獵些肉，因為他吃魚吃膩了，“四旬齋真的很討厭。”別西卜這麼說，“很難像之前一樣留了錢就買走魚以外的其它肉，人們容易注意到，到時又要大驚小怪；更遠一些的肉或直接帶活體回來處置也要耗更多精神，我不用再給自己多找麻煩了。”

夏娃也不喜歡這個齋期。

儘管她對肉沒有太多執念，可是這個時間似乎除了魚以外的肉都很難買到。家裡的麵包、蜂蜜和果醬以及其它東西仍然很好吃，可是魚肉沒有、魚不是很好吃。即使品種很多變，有時候鹹得很奇怪，別西卜解釋那是因為人們醃漬它；有時候比較新鮮，但仍然不是很好吃，每天晚餐都不讓人期待。

別西卜從家裡不知道什麼地方摸出弓箭，做了些裝備處理後就帶她出發到家裡附近的草野，他挑了個下風處並且離兔群稍微有點距離的位置，教她怎麼爬樹──儘管只是一棵矮樹，仍不太成功，她沒學得很好，可能是裙裝或肌力的問題，最後只能由別西卜抱上去。

他的手臂似乎很有力氣，可以手握上方枝幹，把他自己直接向上拉起來，“不然我該怎麼長時間抱你走來走去？怎麼開弓？”別西卜流暢地把他自己撐起，翻身坐上來到她身邊，“外加一點小技巧就能拉起自己的體重。”

他這個小技巧一定很厲害，因為夏娃沒有感覺到樹枝有嚴重的搖晃，她問秘訣在哪，別西卜狡黠地說是祕密。小孩子撒嬌央求著要聽，他沒有拒絕，只是用他家鄉的語言講出那個秘密技巧，“_他們怎麼還沒修復這個問題？拖幾年了都？原本想說沒敗露就睜隻眼閉隻眼，現在你都問了，怎麼辦呢？把人類處理完就換刑他們……壓在針尖上摩擦怎麼樣？_”

真的非常不公平。夏娃像一隻河豚那樣氣鼓鼓的抗議，別西卜愉快地提醒說他是個惡棍，耍詐無可厚非。

所以他們在這裡，兩人坐在枝幹上，藉著枝葉茂盛蔥蘢掩蓋自己的身影，觀察在草叢裡的褐色兔子。

通過觀看野兔奔跑追逐、打架，夏娃清楚‘像三月的野兔一樣瘋狂’該是怎麼樣子。明白野兔跟蒼蠅一樣都有在高速行進中急轉方向的能力，這能讓野兔逃避捕獲；知道野兔用後腳站起來、用爪子互相毆打的‘拳擊’，雖然別西卜說看起來也像用指爪互撓；學到不只三月看得到瘋兔，牠們的繁殖季節更長；了解繁殖是生小孩的意思，並且趴到別人背上碰一碰就可以生小孩。

別西卜在聽到這句話的時候用手捂住臉，身體顫抖得像樹葉一樣，有些紅色的皮膚從他指縫間露出，很快，他將手放下，表情平淡，一點淺淺的粉紅色還留在臉上，“大致上跟觀察到的符合。”然而別西卜卻又糾正，“但不一定趴到別人背上碰觸才能生小孩，其它動物有自己的方法，事情沒有絕對，你要慎選言詞。”

“那其它動物的方法是什麼？人要怎麼生小孩？”

_太好了。_別西卜感覺自己挖了個坑掉進去，他原本想等小孩子更大一點再講詳細，現在夏娃問了這個問題，他繞不開這件事，逼得他有些窘迫。別西卜可不是那種丟下一句‘我說你要懷孕生子你就會懷孕’的傻瓜，而且要解釋就不能用模稜兩可的說法敷衍，免得她誤解，造成更大的事故，但小孩子現在適合聽的版本該有多詳細？

為什麼加百列的任務做得這麼糟糕但沒事，他的任務卻這麼戰戰兢兢、現在解釋不好甚至有可能在末日前崩壞掉世界規矩，別西卜可能得寫上能繞整個地球一圈長的報告來解釋為什麼把事情搞砸了，甚至有可能受到來自兩方的壓力、直接被丟進聖水裡殺一儆百，這公平嗎？

“呃。”別西卜在腦海中快速考慮過所有方案，而他選的、所有他能講出來的只有這個單音，_真是非常**好**的答案。_

夏娃看他的表情又困惑又好奇，別西卜知道自己無可躲避，又再嘗試了一次，迅速地在腦子裡過濾篩選自己的答案跟用字遣詞，“其它動物的話不一定，畢竟世界上太多種生物了，對吧？至於人類，”別西卜明知道講人類只要跟講其它生物一樣，都用上那種非我族類的冷靜去說就好，可是他無法預期夏娃聽了之後會有什麼反應、那個小腦袋瓜會把事情歪到哪去、會再問其它什麼難為情的問題、他該怎麼解決。

為什麼他會覺得尷尬？這毫無道理。

也許先把事情搞複雜的是他自己。

忍住把臉埋進手掌裡的衝動，別西卜努力說服自己如果閃爍其詞只會讓這個年紀的小孩子更在意。

“……至於人類，”他該解釋到性交的部分或是解釋到精卵的部分？解釋得多模糊會出事？多詳細才足夠？憑什麼那個送子專職的一點都不用解釋，自己卻要陷入這種困境？他為什麼要帶夏娃來獵兔？寫幾個關於人類肉販發現攤子上的肉在不知道什麼時候就被買走了、或牧主發現自己的動物少幾隻、或甚至是為了野味動用幾個奇蹟這類的額度報告總比提前毀掉整個地球好吧？反正每一餐都是這樣，再多幾個也只是提前預支一些回總部工作時用不到的額度。

“至於人類，”別西卜清了清喉嚨，意識到他已經重複第三次了，縱使臉上表情再怎麼鎮定也掩蓋不住這種詭異的慌張，他嘆了口氣，“總之也是碰觸的事情，跟其它一些生物差不多，將雄性的生殖器官放到雌性的生殖器官內，排出可以受孕的液體讓雌性接收，理論上就可以生小孩。”

大人跟小孩子解釋事情時，小孩子是真的很努力的想要了解，然而就像‘字都認識，組合起來就是不懂它在說什麼’一樣，看夏娃臉上懵懂的表情就知道，她可能聽字面上的意思以為理解全部了，其實不然。別西卜猜測可能過幾年後她又要再問一次。他該把這個排上計劃，到時他會準備好去解說，夏娃會用新的腦袋、新的智識經驗、新的系統去重新理解學習。

“噢。”果然，夏娃點點頭，接受這種又繞又文謅謅的說法，表情沒任何改變，她沒有繼續提問。撒旦保佑，那目前這部分就──

“人也要像兔子一樣打架嗎？”她提問。

還沒完成。

別西卜知道這問題還沒過關，但這能解釋，“應該是不用……至少有兩種情況你會打架，第一種，純粹在玩鬧而已；第二種，”他皺起眉頭，“第二種是你需要保護自己，像是，你看那隻兔子，那邊、有另外的兔子一直想鑽到她身體底下。”

他們的目光轉到那對野兔，一隻雄兔衝往雌兔的腹部鑽，甚至把她頂起離地，雌兔閃身跳開，用爪揍了還想嘗試的雄兔幾拳就飛速跑走，“雌性不想交配，所以攻擊他。人類也是，不想做的時候也會打架。”

“哼嗯……”

別西卜抿抿嘴唇，考慮著要跟她提另外的事。夏娃的目光鎖定在追逐衝刺的野兔，似乎看不膩。

“……Eve？”

“吭？”

“你知道我下半年要走。”

夏娃轉回來看他，她臉上表情看起來是不想面對這件事的不情願、想轉開臉逃避的糾結，但他們都知道這毫無幫助，別西卜還是得回去處理工作。

“我不能放你長時間獨自在家，仍有些問題難以解決。所以我考慮，也許該找人來照料你。但……”

小孩子等了片刻沒有下文，就先自己供出已經知道理解的情況，“不是Adem，我知道，他們一週有六天課、有點遠、還有好多考試，不能每個星期都回來。”

別西卜點頭，“所以現在備選裡有幾個陌生人。首先是一個還算可以的，是我工作地方的人，他在這裡有很多經驗，應該是足夠應付你的日常需求，但是你不能要求他說話。”

夏娃愣了下，“為什麼？”

“他被──”別西卜打住自己差點脫口而出的話，稍微婉轉修飾，“他的舌頭出了點問題，不能很好的說話。你若硬逼他，他也是可以模糊的說幾句，但那會讓他難過。”

“噢……”夏娃也難過得垂下眼睫，隨即意識到一件事，“Bee工作地方的人？”她興奮地吸一口氣，“那就可以帶我去找你了！”

“……我懷疑他敢做這個。”別西卜露出一個威脅性十足的微笑。

夏娃滯了動作，然後不滿地噘起嘴，“為什麼嘛？”她倚上別西卜身側，“為什麼人家不能去你那邊呢？”別西卜把她摟住，小孩子攀抱著，看底下的兔子們似乎愈來愈多、愈發活躍了，“為什麼不帶人家走呢？我會像在房間一樣乖乖待著，”她轉頭，隔著衣服布料，將話都說往他胸口，“如果Bee要我不說話，我就很安靜。只要在你身邊都好。”

“你以為那裡像我們房子一樣舒適？”他哼了聲，“那可不是你該去的地方。我也不會把你帶在身邊，而是會忙得一個月都不見你。噓、別想討價還價，你就是不准來。”

小孩子懨懨地滑下，癱躺到別西卜大腿上，瞪著發橘的太陽。

“接下來的人比較……”遲疑著究竟是否該冒這個風險，別西卜仍然勉強說下去，“交代下去的事情都能辦得不錯。財權都有，取得資源及食物容易，手底下的人都是訓練好，能服侍照料你。人脈廣，如果你又病了也能找到醫生，基本上很好用，但是……”

別西卜低垂下頭，用手指輕梳過夏娃的金色捲髮，怎麼都說不出那個罪惡。他知道引狼入室要不得，可是凡人為了慾望，事情交代下去都會很用心盡力完成，而且這可能也是唯一的一次機會讓夏娃接觸真正的人類生活──儘管盡力模仿了，亞當也說他做得很好，別西卜一直覺得自己給小孩子的生活仍缺少某些說不上來的部分。

“……Eve，不管到時是誰照顧你，你得自己上廁所、自己更衣擦澡，不要讓別人隨便碰你的身體，好嗎？”

“好？”夏娃覺得別西卜提到關於人選的要求都有點奇怪，“好呀，但是為什麼？”

“如果別人要看或甚至要碰你的生殖器官，這裡，”別西卜指了指夏娃白裙子底下的部位，“你上廁所的地方。你要拒絕，你**絕對要拒絕**。”他不確定自己心跳加速是否因為想像到之後可能會發生什麼事情毀了他的任務，“不論性別、不論是誰，任何人都不能隨便碰你，要是他們做了，或是做其它的事情比方說隨便碰你身體除了生殖器官以外的其他部位，”別西卜完全收不住自己過於激動的嗡鳴震動，但他現在也不是很想壓抑住，“反正只要任何事讓你不舒服，你不要猶豫，就**叫他們去死，讓我來處理他們。**”

“呃……”小孩子看野兔們好像感覺到什麼，都豎起警戒、四處張望，“Bee嚇到兔兔了……”

別西卜瞪了野兔一眼，牠們像被強壓下去，屈服回草地，“我們這個位置不會嚇到牠們。是牠們自己在那邊神經質而已。你聽到我沒？”

“聽到了……”

“我剛才說什麼？”

“別人不可以隨便摸我，要拒絕。”夏娃省略掉後面那句奇怪的‘叫他們去死，讓別西卜處理’，自己重新翻譯了易懂好記的句子，“要像Bee一樣，不讓別人隨便碰到自己的身體，碰到就要很兇。”她停頓片刻，在別西卜的幫助下，夏娃在枝幹上翻身，她埋在別西卜的腹部，補充自己的規則，“**我可以隨便抱我的Bee，其他人不行，這樣。**”

“……關係好或親近的家人也不能隨便亂碰啦……”別西卜嘆息，他就知道小孩子沒嚴肅認真的看待這事，但到他離開之前，還剩幾個月能反覆教導提醒，“先到這。然後第三個人……我還沒確認他要派誰來。”

之前送了訊息去問，樓上的人好像連半點時間都不想浪費在別西卜身上，訊息送上去不到半天就又丟回來，紙上回覆的只有潦草的一句“好。”跟加百列的簽名，完全不像兩邊偶爾公文交流時那樣洋洋灑灑又繁複精緻的花俏句法。

並不是別西卜對這種乾脆不囉嗦的回覆有意見，只是他完全沒提要派誰。是那個駐人間的守衛？或加百列自己過來？或是另外的──要是他派米迦勒或聖德芬，別西卜一定先把那群智障天使燒了，再回去派個舌頭被燒掉的艾瑞克到夏娃身邊。

“如果是他親自來──我是說如果，因為信紙上只有他的名字。”別西卜很快的補充，“如果是他來，我會有點擔心……嗯，我是說……”

夏娃眨眨眼，他開始有些說話不流暢了，為什麼？

“他可能不像前兩個人熟悉日常生活的事物，甚至比你還要不懂這些，完全就是個笨蛋……這不完全算是他的問題，畢竟他除了平常得管控下屬同事，上層也是神經病，跟我一樣就是吃力不討好的工作。另外他的部門處理各種祈求投訴訊息，分發配送上層交代下來的任務給合適的人，他也會親自奔波……”

首先是嫌棄，雖然她聽不太明白後面那段到底在說什麼，可是應該是在替那人說好話。

“很難在地球上同個地方停留太久，沒有熟悉那些不完全是他的錯……他唯一的優勢在於還算得上是坦蕩的傻瓜，雖然很討厭，但至少乾淨純潔，沒有第二個選項的人那種齷齪，或其他人類那種以為可以用你當契約籌碼交易的可悲想法。他知道你有多重要，會把你保護得很好，比起前兩個，要是你有病痛也比那些像是只知道放血的人好，他能直接治療你──小病，嚴重到致命的話他也不能處理。倘若有什麼其他人無法解決的惡意他應該有能力驅退。”

而且別西卜某種程度上信任對方，對那人很熟識。

“個性不像前兩個選項一樣聽話服從，我是說，你有想要什麼的也可以跟他提要求，他跟我一樣有權限能弄到資源，但不一定能成，他只聽從他上層，也許沒辦法跟你相處得──”別西卜意識到自己嘮叨太久，難為情的咬住嘴唇，“……應該不是他來，我想太多了。我會再問看看。”

接著，他疲倦地鬆懈下來，斜倚樹幹，“現在，三選一。第一個，有生活經驗能照料你，但不能對談，你也別想叫他們帶你來找我；第二個，資源多，手下的人能照顧好你……”別西卜停頓了片刻，話鋒一轉，“你原本家裡附近那些鄰居親戚也沒有比較好……人類總是這樣，不分貧富貴賤都是，所以我們才有那麼多事情要處理。”他閉上眼睛，“別管那些。然後第三個，我還沒問到誰來、還沒定詳細規則跟契約，雖然那邊派來的人我都不怎麼喜歡。我主要推薦第一個，但你才是要跟他們相處的人，在第三個人那邊有進一步細節之前還有一段時間，先跟你說，讓你有比較多時間考慮。”

小孩子覺得很有可能別西卜中意第三個人，才在前面花心思解釋，可是又說要找第一個選項，真的很難懂。“不選第三個嗎？”她悶悶地問。

“……為什麼？”

“不知道。感覺？”感覺你屬意他。

“還不用那麼早決定，看看那邊派誰來再說。”別西卜結束話題，“好了，別蹭，起來。天色晚了，該解決事情回家工作。”

“嗯？”

別西卜抓起弓，抽出箭搭著，他瞥到夏娃沒有什麼激烈反應，只是平靜地看著，“不會難過要殺死動物吃了？”他感到欣慰，“不錯，有進步。_保持殘酷。_”

因為被稱讚了，夏娃開心地微幅晃蕩小腳，“若感恩的接受，就沒有一樣可棄的。Bee說的呀。”

別西卜瞬間僵住，“……不要說那個。”

“為什──”

“不要說。”他感覺自己的舌頭像講出那句話勸服夏娃時一樣發燙，“被人知道我教你這個，我不會好過。”

“可是為什麼？”

“……太羞恥了。”別西卜沒有再說話。他咬住自己的舌尖，強制自己集中精神，在快要消退的夕照下拉開弓瞄野兔。

大概那就是他現在唯一能給的解釋了。

夏娃安靜地將問題暫時留置，幾乎聽不到別西卜呼吸的聲音，她也跟著屏息，她看到那個鋒利的三角箭頭，不禁想到那些人聊過的精靈箭，也許對兔子來說這就是從天上掉下的精靈箭。

像那個說書人描述的精靈一樣，別西卜是纖小精緻、優雅靈巧的。夏娃想到，而且鑑於他的工作，“精靈王子。”她低聲的說。

別西卜抿著唇，持弓的手不曾抖動，他穩穩地瞄準，接著，他放開手裡的箭，那隻致命尖銳咻地飛出，然後俐落插入。

野兔抽搐了下，幾秒後不再動彈，牠旁邊幾隻同類嚇得逃竄走了。

“別再亂講，”別西卜這時才轉過頭來，那雙藍眼睛半譴責半帶笑地瞅她，“我剛才差點笑到手抖。”

“可是你都沒有笑一下？”小孩子想要揉眼睛，被制止了。

“不要揉。”別西卜輕巧地翻下樹，“只是練多了，跟你多練習就會爬樹一樣。下──呃噢！”

別西卜有些驚魂未定，他緊摟住差點接不到的夏娃，小孩子完全不知道這其中的驚險，抱住他，“Bee接住我了！”她咯咯地笑著，對這個遊戲的刺激很是歡喜滿意。

“……Eve，這很危險。你有可能受傷，我也可能受傷。”

這時小孩子才收斂了笑，“……對不起……”她很愧疚地用小手摸了摸別西卜，想要確認他沒事。

“這個高度還好，就算你從再高一點的地方落下也能接，沒問題。但重點是，我不可能每次都這麼剛好能接住你，要是我那時候在忙沒注意到，沒辦法及時救你怎麼辦？”

“不會了……”夏娃怯怯地保證，“不會這樣了……Bee不要接我，你會痛。”

就算你落到地獄最底層我也會接住你。

別西卜對這個忽然出現的想法有些駭然，他為了完成任務已經認真負責到這種瘋魔程度了嗎？

好半天不知道怎麼回答，最後他只是轉移話題，“看情況再說。我們去拿兔子吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 別西卜的武器設定來自：https://katiebuggies.tumblr.com/post/188099482336/its-biblical-canon-that-beelzebub-has-a-bow-and
> 
> 加百列的回覆設定來自據說演員回覆給編劇的信
> 
> 明不是教徒、沒有讀經，明不是生物科系相關卻要挑這題材，很M  
爬樹會很痛嗎？拉開弓該是什麼感覺？  
唉唷，愈寫愈OOC無腦甜  
好想看加百列來了之後他倆像兔子一樣追逐、打架、妖精打架  
好想看他倆像兔子一樣搞在一起噢  
這可以成為我的新年願望嗎  
靈感枯竭，許願有更多上司組的作品


	6. 五朔節

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又名我打翻了油漆桶
> 
> 恐色警告，密恐警告  
內含大量的蟲

夏娃遠眺人群的慶典，雖然看不太清楚，人們在綠草地上立起五月柱，那根樹幹由鮮花和絲帶裝飾，色彩鮮明又繽紛，很好看。

圍著那根五月柱的每個人都握著一條彩色絲帶，跟著音樂跳舞，他們分成兩撥人，一些人繞順時鐘方向跳舞，另一些則往相反方向，在跟隨音樂節奏改變他們的方向。

在溫暖的陽光下，各色的裙子翻飛飄揚，從遠處看就像綠茵上開出花朵，紅的、白裙、藍色，柔軟得像花瓣的裙襬在他們舞動、彼此交替經過時打在一起。以五月柱為中心，他們拉著絲帶，繞過其他人，像在編辮子一樣，然後又往前跳往下一個位置，編織絲帶使它們緊緊地纏繞在五月柱上。

真厲害。

“你想去跟他們玩嗎？”

夏娃轉過頭，看到沃洛克手上抱著亮麗飽滿的各色花朵，亮黃色的蒲公英、藍紫色的香堇菜、暖紅的鬱金香、紅粉色的玫瑰、黃白色的水仙與百合、成串鮮藍色的風信子與藍薊，“Lilita說跳那個會很累，寧願先花時間記演講稿主持活動。”他將捧著的花堆到夏娃的白裙上，“來吧，我們可以先編一個小花冠給你，之後我們再去問Beelz能不能帶你去玩。”

她拿起花，卻沒有要把它們編折成環的意思，只是靠在鼻子前嗅，她覺得花的香味實在太好聞了。

沃洛克選了幾個配色形狀正要開始纏，意識到這是自家姊妹喜歡的風格，他又將花放回去繼續挑揀，“你喜歡什麼樣的？這裡有你想要的嗎？或是你想等Adem摘的？”他隨口問到，“全部白花好嗎？然後混一點黃色跟綠色，跟今天的代表色很搭，跟你的白衣也會很合適，簡直就是個完美的五月女王。”接著，他將花分類到一旁，“粉紅色可以給我們，雖然我覺得Adem也會喜歡藍色調。黃色調可以給Beelz，你看，他穿黑衣，而且你都叫他‘Bee’，黃色調的花很適合。”

“可是Bee說不要把他跟蜜蜂想在一起。”夏娃為了她句子裡的巧合傻笑。

“我們沒有啊。”沃洛克壞笑著，“我們只是幫他編了一個金黃色主題的花冠，怎麼想就看個人了。”他抓起一些黃花，“說起來，就算今天的顏色是綠色跟白色，他還是穿全身黑，完全不鳥別人怎麼想，真的很酷。他值得一個皇冠，不只是因為蜜蜂的關係，我跟你說認真的。”他臉上有著敬佩嚮往。

皇冠。

夏娃皺了皺鼻子，這讓她想到‘殿下’剩沒幾個月就要啟程了，她討厭這個。

“不要黃色。”小孩子說到，想了一下，“也不要頭冠！”

沃洛克驚訝地停下分類，“……什麼都不給你的Bee？這還是我認識的Eve嗎？”

夏娃放棄那些形狀繁複的花，比較小、容易被忽視的花也不要，她選了一朵純白的百合，形狀簡潔大方，而且很好聞，“**Bee用這個。白花瓣搭黑衣服，藍色眼睛跟黃色花粉**。”

然後她站起身，還沒分完的花堆從她身上滑落，她踏過被篩除遺棄的花快速跑走了。

留下沃洛克目瞪口呆，片刻，“……女生。”他搖了搖頭，把散落一地的花重新撿好，“小孩子。說變就變。”

夏娃抓著花跑了一小段路，繞過一個彎後，她看到別西卜還坐在原本與他們分別的樹下，正在趁機打盹補眠。他的衣服款式跟布料常常在換，顏色卻一直都是黑色的，在陰影裡時很容易忽視錯過。

可是別西卜身上錯落地停了好多蝴蝶，暴露他的行蹤──或者沒有暴露，蝴蝶之間只留一些不會打到彼此的空間距離，剩下全是它們的位置，好像別西卜穿了一件怪異的鎧甲，幾乎占據了黑衣三分之二面積，快把他掩蓋住了。

也許別西卜太瘦小了，沒辦法供所有的蝴蝶棲在身上，除了他本身，他身後靠著的樹木、身邊的草地也有很多，簡直像是附近地區的蝴蝶都來這裡、像圍繞五月柱舉行慶典的人們一樣聚集。這麼密集的蝴蝶有些可怕，同時也是神秘奇異的，即使程度還不到風信子花海一樣壯麗，可是很難不為這畫面折服敬畏。

她停下來觀察，一些長得像葉子的黃綠色、顏色鮮豔得像花的亮橘色、像天空的粉藍色、似雲的灰白色，一些翅膀上有密集斑點排列邊緣、一些零星散落在翼面、有幾何條紋在翅膀上、也有又大又圓的假眼，它們都安靜地棲停，沒有飛舞騷動，因著別西卜低垂著頭，夏娃覺得要不是他在睡覺，她幾乎以為別西卜在跟它們開會溝通，而蝴蝶們專注地聆聽。

雖然別西卜已經教過她關於汗水跟淚液也可能會引來蟲子的事情，她就是覺得很奇妙，畢竟別西卜一直都是冷冷的、不怎麼流汗，還不會哭。讓這個說法看起來很有道理但仍然奇怪，似乎不是體液，他好像天生就對蟲有親和力，吸引它們、跟它們聊天好像也很合理。

“蝴蝶也跟蒼蠅一樣，可能喜歡酒、發酵的東西，”夏娃的腦海裡忽然冒出別西卜補充過的另一段話。

大約是兩週前的事，他帶小孩子去森林看那一望無際的藍紫色花海，一大片毫不矜持的紫色使他嫌棄地皺起眉頭，別西卜抱臂倚在花海邊緣的樹旁，看夏娃在紫花毯上小心翼翼、驚嘆的走動，回答她是否能像蝴蝶一樣把風信子吃了的問題。

最後他坐在小孩子身邊，兩人被那種甜蜜的香味包圍，話題很自然的轉談飛蟲的食物跟選擇的原因，除了花、土跟排泄物之外也有很多東西。別西卜望著禁止夏娃跑過去的遠處，漫不經心地說，“也可能喜歡屍體。”

屍體。

她看著那個靜止如畫的景象，心裡慌了起來，連忙大喊，“Bee！”夏娃又開始跑起來，她著急地邊跑邊叫，“Bee！醒來！Bee──！”

別西卜好像聽到了、被吵醒了。他倆之間還剩一段距離時，他動了一下，停棲在他身上的蝴蝶──飛蟲們，她現在才看到那身黑衣上跟樹蔭底下原來也有許多蒼蠅停駐。在別西卜醒來動作的瞬間，它們也被驚離。

那一刻的景象難以言喻，從別西卜身上急起飛散的蟲讓他看起來幾乎不像是人，那個由蟲群集合而成的神祕存在釋放了束縛，從人形軀殼幻化為千萬隻飛蟲一樣的解體。

那些動靜也引帶其它不在別西卜身上的蟲群，所有飛蟲集結著從那幅靜畫噴射出來，它們鋪天蓋地的洶湧，嗡嗡作響的聲浪強壓過遠處的音樂和鳥鳴，以黑色為主底的浪潮擴散遮蔽這個季節的綠色，湧向她。夏娃驚喘了聲，倒退半步，抓著花僵立在原地。她睜大眼睛，屏息直盯著蟲群直衝門面而來，它們卻主動避開，在她面前幾步的地方分流，像是水從透明玻璃球面滑過，流暢得如同那本來就是它們飛行軌道，轟鳴瀉淌過她身邊。

蒼蠅快速拍擊的翅膀大聲嗡鳴，那種會讓人畏縮的震顫從她耳邊炸過，伴隨一點被遮蓋得幾乎聽不見的、大量蝴蝶振翅時仿若湍流的微弱聲音。

陽光照在飛蟲身上，她看到黑潮如同煤玉純粹，同時也混雜著黑珍珠的虹彩光澤，而夾雜其中的所有橘色都像黑夜裡點起的焰火輝煌，搖曳著卻不曾真正被黑暗吞噬；宛如別西卜的眼睛眨著，淡藍色的翅膀在銀灰與亮藍之間變化撲閃；飛得偏上、照得到太陽的黃綠色似金綠寶石一樣透亮，滑往地面與她腳邊的好比葡萄果肉般柔和甜蜜；白翅是別西卜削得薄薄的砂糖切片，霜粉晶亮閃耀。

即使沒有任何東西碰到夏娃，她戰慄著，渾身發麻酥軟，腦子裡一片空白。

洪流傾瀉過她身邊，短暫快速，不為她停留，只是疾馳往更遠處。

蟲潮的末段似逐漸拉開的黑布簾，在布簾拉開、蟲群澈底消失後，夏娃看著那個展現奇蹟的**精靈**，沒有那些飛蟲，他的體型似乎又小了一圈。

別西卜連眼睛都沒睜開來看，好像早已習慣遇到這種事情。他平靜地輕輕撣除黑袖上少許鱗粉，像展示最瑰麗的魔術後，以最謙虛的驕傲表達，_這沒什麼_，若無其事地接受景仰崇拜，他又倚回樹幹歇息。

他完全不知道那有多神奇、多漂亮。

小孩子不由自主地鼻酸，嗚咽了一聲。

別西卜朝夏娃的方向伸出右手，好似做了無數遍的熟練，他的掌心向下，纖指自然優雅的垂著，像是等待吻手禮的領主、像等待孩子的長輩。_來_，那個動作召喚著。他手臂慵懶的懸停平舉，自信得像是知道剛才那場表演的觀眾一定會來獻上敬意。

然而，所有她能給那位厲害指揮的只是一聲：“Bee……”她小聲地哽咽著，心裡不知如何宣洩的澎湃以及豎起的雞皮疙瘩還沒消退，她還不想消退。

她不想忘記剛才那場魔幻經歷，可是回憶愈是去想就漏除愈多，感覺情緒也是，好像是想將寶藏全兜進自己的裙子帶走珍藏，卻撿了這顆藍鋯石、摔碎那粒綠葡萄，欲哭無淚，手忙腳亂愈做愈錯，愈複習回想愈找不到原本的樣貌。她好傷心沒有任何東西可以幫她記得、幫她重現當時那種強度的驚豔，現在只剩下幾點濃烈色彩根本無法回味剛才那場震撼，她哭了出來。

別西卜抿唇，睜開眼睛，“……嚇到了？”他皺著眉，手翻轉朝上，“過來。”

“沒、沒有……”夏娃抽噎著，抬起發軟沉重的腳，慢慢地朝別西卜走去，“你好漂亮、你們好漂亮，”她哭得更慘了，快要說不清話，“真的真的好漂亮、可是我記不得全部……”小孩子又停在路上啜泣，她手裡還捏著要獻給精靈的花，但是已經不敢再前進、不敢再多做一個動作了，現在任何新匯入的感受資訊好像都會洗掉剛才的夢，她不要這樣。

別西卜如釋重負，他展眉，嘴角勾起一抹放心的微笑，左手也跟著舉起成一個等待擁抱的姿態催促她。

“怎麼辦……怎麼辦啦Bee……”一吸一頓地哭著，“沒了……”她復抬腳向能解答她所有疑問的人走去，“再沒、有了……”夏娃淚眼模糊地進入臂的範圍，委委屈屈，將眼淚都流進別西卜的肩膀。

“好啦、好啦，”他合攏雙臂，將小孩子圈近，輕柔地安撫，“說了多少次不要哭。”

夏娃吸了吸鼻子，軟軟地坐到別西卜的大腿上。“沒嗝──沒有了……”

她哭到打嗝了。別西卜有點想笑，仍把小孩子攬入懷裡輕拍，“所以哭有什麼用呢？哭瞎也叫不回那一大群。”

“他們不是、喜歡眼淚嗎？”夏娃沒有特意要用眼淚來喚回什麼，只是別西卜這麼說，她很想知道之後有沒有機會用眼淚換表演。

“也是要挑一下。”他拉開夏娃，輕抹掉她臉頰的淚水，“什麼體液都撞上去很容易死。”

“那你剛──”夏娃被自己減弱的哭嗝打斷‘怎麼做’的問題，但也沒有想繼續。她有種直覺，就算問了，別西卜可能又要用他的語言耍詐。所以她問的是，“以後還有沒有？下一次會、我會努力記得。”

“不知道。看條件，也許。”他摸出手帕給還在抽鼻子的小孩，“好？”

“……嗯。”

這時別西卜的注意力才轉移，他對著不受歡迎的景象，臉上表情複雜。

夏娃的鞋子不知道被她自己踢去哪裡了，白嫩的小腳跟一身乾淨白裙都已經被弄得又髒又亂，泥土及草屑沾到上面，她頭髮裡也有，讓人不禁想問這孩子是剛在草地上滾著玩還是怎麼著，看起來清理會有些麻煩，但這些都不是問題，重點是她手上拿著一朵百合花，從剛才到現在都還抓著。

那朵百合花的六片花被片純白無瑕，可能才初綻不久，花被片的前端還沒有反捲得過彎，只是仿若白翼怒放舒展，怎麼看都像個洋洋得意的討厭鬼在炫耀賣弄，而且一點都不含蓄，急著把沒什麼內容的噪音通過喇叭放送。

綻開的花同時也是恐怖的，它花藥上的黃色花粉莫名地沒有在小孩子顛顛跑來的路上被抖光，而是在他們擁抱時灑了些到別西卜的黑衣上，點點金粉簡直像是故意存了一路要玷污他、要毀了這件衣服，花的柱頭還沾沾自喜地昂揚挑釁。

此外，它散發出甜蜜的香味，濃郁得要把人熏暈。這還不肯罷休，儘管那種花香努力要展現過量無害的順從討好，它裡面仍帶了一絲辛辣的氣息，像忽然跳起來反咬人一口的狗，討厭透了。

“你為什麼拿那東西？”

“噢！”想到要給別西卜的花，小孩子情緒轉變快速，她開心的把花拿在身前，“想給Bee戴花，可是不想要給頭冠。”夏娃湊近他，“而且好看又很香！”她沒有拿花的小手撥開別西卜的頭髮，就要把花別到他耳上。

“不。”別西卜偏頭躲開，他冷著臉，抬手把那朵討厭的百合從小孩子手上抽起就要丟走，夏娃慌張地哇哇叫，小手拉住他阻止。

“Loc他們好不容易摘的！不可以浪費！”見別西卜的表情不對，小孩子略想了下，然後急急忙忙地為自己辯護，“Bee說的。要感謝的接受，浪費的話就要去樓下！”

別西卜無言以對，他感覺自己就不該為了說服她而教那種傻道理。明知道小孩子忘性好，記性更好，有時候就會傻傻地認定某事，固執得按照自己奇怪的邏輯行動──像不論怎麼勸誘，除了去廚房拿餐點之外，她仍然不輕易在樓下多待。

然而，的確是該按照之前說過的話辦事，朝令夕改只會讓小孩子混亂又困擾。

“我本來就會去‘樓下’。”別西卜嘆了氣，轉手要把花戴到夏娃耳上，“沒有浪費，戴著吧。”

不過他確定那花絕對會在他們回家之前凋敗，他會在路上就把它丟了，這東西不準進房子裡。

小孩子又不滿意了，“是要給Bee的！”

“謝謝，但我寧願你自己保留它。”

夏娃搖頭，“人家就想要把百合花給Bee──就想要！百合花！給Bee！”然後她強調的語氣放軟，轉為撒嬌，“好不好？好嗎？好嘛Bee──”

完全不一樣。

夏娃與某個人長得並不相像，她的眼睛與別西卜一樣都是偏藍，沒有半分紫色；並且金色的長捲髮恣意凌亂，與總是打理得整齊乾淨的深色短髮毫無混淆的可能；雖然都一身白衣白裙，服裝款式跟體型都相差太多，而且她的白裙已經被草屑泥土弄髒了。

但是同樣拿著百合花，同樣壓坐在別西卜腿上，同樣要把花裝飾到他耳旁。

同樣被拒絕後討好撒嬌。

這個季節的花有那麼多，夏娃為什麼一定要選白百合給他？

夏娃看到別西卜那雙藍灰色眼眸垂著看百合花，水溶溶的，好像湖面的凍冰被化開。Bee是不是要哭了？他也會哭嗎？她驚訝地想，有些慌張，為什麼？怎麼辦？“……Bee？”

別西卜斂上眼，不再看那株百合，他把花交給夏娃，同樣的妥協。

可能是小孩子又亂把她自己的意志強加在他身上，才使他退讓了。

然而別西卜沒有動作，只是任由她接過百合花。夏娃站起身，將花夾在他左耳。

柔軟的花瓣輕輕拂過眼皮，夏娃不滿意花遮住了別西卜的眼睛，又重新調整擺弄。由於花莖表面光滑，輕輕的、不曾勾扯頭髮，她調整一下花的位置，退遠點去看別西卜，滿足地讚歎，“好看。Bee真的好漂亮。”

別西卜顫顫地睜開眼，看到小孩子臉上那種滿意喜愛，跟當初那人有八成相似，剩下的差異也許是光線問題？長相瞳色？已經離當時太久了，那些想忘掉都來不及的，怎麼可能還記清楚細節？為什麼還要記得？

都是加百列的錯，他說要親自過來的錯，才讓別西卜一直被提醒起一些莫名其妙的記憶。

快速眨掉那些無用的想法，別西卜冷硬地想著就算加百列來照顧小孩子又如何。

他們做了協議，一旦工作完成，別西卜會在回來的前一天發送訊息，讓加百列在隔日的白天處理完夏娃的第一餐，然後他就可以交接回去，而別西卜會盡量在小孩子晚上睡覺之前到家。他們錯開時間避免在末日戰場以外的地方提前開戰，他們不會見到彼此，不會再增補多餘的記憶來干擾佔據他。

“……謝謝，但盡量別那樣說我。”別西卜漠然地丟開那個愚蠢的傷感，將夏娃帶起，“來，我們去把附近的百合花都滅了。”

“呃？”

一不小心講出了心裡的話，別西卜覺得自己不是跟小孩子相處太久太放鬆，就是被髮鬢旁那株百合噁心的氣味薰到頭暈，後者的錯的機率肯定比較大。“我是說，摘給你戴。或是不要？回家都那個味道肯定很可怕。你有想摘其它什麼花嗎？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *終於*
> 
> 第一次讓別西卜這麼明顯的展示，之前都遮遮掩掩戰戰兢兢的，這次反正有藉口，物證都飛走了，目擊者只有一個孩童
> 
> 殿下聽到小孩子哭以為自己玩脫了(x  
以為自己的小把戲對夏娃來說炫技過頭、把她嚇哭了，還好小孩子不是那個意思
> 
> 覺得「哭有什麼用」這種超讓人心碎的話大概很適合別西卜會講的那種惡魔話，就加進去了
> 
> 把顏料全倒進去，用贅詞調味，還要加一點矯飾，最後拿中二的罐子時手抖得整罐掉進去，完成啦，我等下吸了一定嗨到起飛──  
我喜歡這章，感覺很好，即使寫不出它的十分之一美好是讓人沮喪挫折的，寫的過程很快樂很嗨，盡力讓它像被顏料轟炸，盡力了
> 
> 進度真的好慢……明明預想在大選前就能完結掉加百列的部分，現在看起來……  
什麼時候才能讓那兩人搞在一起？現在說除夕前會不會再被莫非定律打臉？
> 
> 植物相關跟一堆還是很混亂的歷史文化習俗……很M很M，可以


	7. 龍與珍珠

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每過一段週期回去看自己就覺得……呃喔不（扶額  
一個九成五以上要被修掉的東西還有延續的必要嗎？  
但想著修改過去就很難繼續往前，所以像之前一樣先寫著等之後再看怎麼處理了，也許
> 
> 假如沒記得之前排了什麼（或是我連話都寫不清楚讓人不瞭解發生什麼），前幾章想表達的大綱：別西卜跟敵基督之前的預實驗品相處，並教養她。然後地獄臨時有緊急重大事件。天使需要下來協助讓小孩活著。有點像是因為工作要離開，所以暫把家裡的寵物託人。這樣、呃，我的表達跟邏輯有進步一點嗎……？沒？好吧……
> 
> 這章仍然是別西卜的時間。家裡新奇的有了訪客。除了工作的事情，也順便讓小孩適應其他陌生人來家裡陪她的感覺。

房間裡，夏娃坐在窗邊，期待地盯著是否有任何人來的蹤影。

她不是在等亞當他們，她等的是別西卜工作地方的人，但不是那個不能講話的，是另一個，來處理工作的事情。

「是關係還可以的下屬。」別西卜含糊地介紹。

她覺得這樣很好，不是Bee離開她、過去很遠很遠的地方工作，而是工作來家裡。

如果這樣的事情多來幾次，是不是下半年就不用離開了？

「不是。在哪裡工作是取決於工作內容。」

「為什麼之後那個工作就不能像這樣？就一定要你過去？你會不會在那邊好開心就不想回來了？」

別西卜完全不想跟小孩子談論工作內容以及地獄能有多好玩多開心，他直接回答夏娃最在乎的事。「我會回來。」

「可是Bee！可是！」夏娃換了個姿勢，仔細觀察別西卜的表情，「可是你說過這裡不是家。」

「不是家。住宅之一。」

她洩氣地癟嘴，「所以、」一邊盯著別西卜振筆直書，夏娃一邊想著要怎麼說才好。「所以，不是家的話，」她說話的音量也減弱，「Bee就可以……想要不回來就不回來……」

最後的幾個音幾乎含糊，好像她害怕講得太清楚會驚起別西卜考慮原本可能沒有的、不回來的想法。

可是他聽得很明白，「家不是回來與否的理由，你才是我回來的原因。」

聽了這話，小孩子又害羞又飄飄然，她止不住嘴角上揚，「我是你為什麼回來的原因？」

「你一直都是。」

夏娃無法自抑地傻笑，她快樂得想要大叫。她覺得渾身暖洋洋的，卻不是因為從窗戶曬下來的陽光，是因為別西卜。他講這話的時候都沒看她，對著公文沒有什麼表情，手上的筆也沒有停，完全沒有任何遲疑就回答，一定是他認為這是──用他的話來說，是所謂無需質疑、不用修改的事實！

所以她小聲的尖叫了，開心得在窗臺上扭得像隻蟲一樣，腳還在半空中興奮地踢蹬。

感覺還嫌不夠發洩，她滑下窗臺，躺倒在地板上滾來滾去，一邊喊出激動的情緒。

可是不夠、還是不夠！

她被體內的衝動催促翻過身，四肢並用撐起自己，頭髮跟衣裙都還凌亂就跑到別西卜旁邊，「抱！」她舉高雙臂大聲地說。

「抱。」別西卜用毫無起伏的聲音重複。

一旦得到許可，夏娃就像那些干擾飼主工作的寵物，從別西卜沒有握筆寫字的一側推高他的手臂，爬上他的大腿，鑽到他懷裡緊緊抱住他細瘦的腰，尖叫著她不知道怎麼表達的開心。

別西卜因為發癢而抽動一下，但除了抬手把她支楞起來的頭髮壓下去，他沒有更多動作，仍然繼續處理報告，至於寫壞的字，他相信沒人會有意見。

「好有活力。」忽然一個陌生的女聲說。

小孩子嚇得破音，僵在別西卜腿上，她確定沒有聽到開門聲，怎麼忽然有陌生人出現！

「你嚇到她了。」別西卜說，聲音語調卻不生氣。

「抱歉。但沒嚇到你，你知道我來了。」女聲愉悅地回答，聽起來在接近桌子。

「鹹腥味。」

「來之前去游了幾趟。」

他們也只閒話到這裡了，接下來就是一陣不停歇的這樣那樣這樣那樣工作工作工作的重要的事情。

夏娃在這麼多無聊的話之間，一邊玩別西卜身上的釦子裝忙，一邊偷偷看那個陌生人。

苗條，男式裝扮，而且又是那種全套黑色的打扮，除了緊身褲是褐色的。她波浪狀的紅棕色頭髮為了不干擾視線，順著披到一側肩膀。不講話的時候，她單手叉在腰上，另一手翻閱文件，姿態自然地聽別西卜說，長長的臉蛋表情放鬆，帶點淺笑。當那雙淺藍色的眼睛瞄到夏娃盯著她瞧，她笑意更盛。

別西卜停住話，低頭看向夏娃。見小孩子被抓到偷看後又悶回自己懷裡，別西卜讓她跟人打招呼。

「可是Bee──」夏娃小小聲的哀求撒嬌。

「Bee？」大袞克制不住噴出一笑。

「……她不知道為什麼發不好z。」

大袞忍笑著，暗自認為別西卜說話發音方式占很大一部分的因素。她向總算肯從別西卜身上下來的小孩子自我介紹。「我想想，既然你給了Bee這麼可愛的稱呼，」她老闆給了她一個毫不客氣的臭臉，「那我想我會是……Dragon。稱呼我Dragon就好。」

夏娃重複了那個名字打招呼，別西卜沒有對此發表意見，而讓大袞把小孩子帶到一邊陪她。

「怎麼陪？要做什麼？」大袞把小孩子抱到腿上，興致勃勃地問，「堆積木？給你哼點什麼？」

甚至沒往時鐘瞄一眼，別西卜脫口就說，「還不到小睡的時間。」

「小睡？撒旦啊。」這又逗笑了大袞。「你明知道我又不只唱催眠曲。」她沒有放過尷尬的上司，「套那句老話，腦子餵蛆還是餵狗了？」

「……你就這樣跟主子講話的。」他低聲抱怨，「就一個無關緊要的口誤。」雖然這麼說，別西卜更多是對自己的荒唐言詞感到羞惱。

大袞仍感好笑，但在更進一步惹惱上司之前知趣停住。她低頭問小孩子，「Bee給你唱過什麼了？」

夏娃看向別西卜，他卻沒有要插話回答的意思，只是旁觀著。她自己想了一下，然後弱聲哼了最熟悉的幾小節。

一旦認出是什麼曲子，大袞就會讓她換下一首。有時只需要幾個音就能認出來，有時不那麼明顯（部分是夏娃不記得接下來怎麼哼，或是她走音跑調得誇張）。很快，她們就完成了。

「就這些了？」見小孩子點頭，大袞不死心地向別西卜求證，「這就是全部？這麼無聊平淡？」

「腦子進太多水了？」，別西卜挑起眉，「搞清楚。這是唱給她睡的，炫什麼技？」

「我們的主子是個只會搖籃曲的傻瓜了。我寒毛直豎。」她似乎真的很擔心恐懼。夏娃看到大袞臉色發白，在陽光的照射下給人一種像是白銀的錯覺，甚至有點一片一片圓圓的、閃亮的……

「豎鱗吧你。」

「惡毒。」大袞鬆了口氣，拿起旁邊桌上的酒杯──什麼時候在那裡了？夏娃看著她朝別西卜舉杯，然後從杯子裡喝一口平復震驚。她臉上紅潤回來了，那種淺淺的銀白色消失無蹤。「我剛才還怕接下來會聽到你唱讚美詩。」

「唱詩還是炫技都請開始。」說著，別西卜拉過羊皮紙拿起筆，示意談話結束，留另外兩人面面相覷。

「總是這樣。」大袞笑了笑，「雖然這裡沒有海，可是誰知道呢？讓我想一段新的給你。」

夏娃安靜等待，在大袞陷入沉思的期間也不安地看了幾次別西卜的方向。

然後，大袞唱起一小段旋律。

真的是一小段，夏娃還沒聽出來歌詞在唱什麼，就停下了。她等了一會，好陣子才意識到似乎沒有下一段，「然後呢？」她困惑地問。

「就這樣。」

「就、」夏娃震驚地張了張嘴，「可是……」她求助地看向自家大人，而他當然完全投入工作，沒在管這邊。「可是……」夏娃整張小臉皺在一起，半晌，接受了，轉而問說，「它在講什麼？」

大袞露齒一笑。「一個說好一起離開卻被背叛的故事，糟透了。你想聽其他什麼故事？」

夏娃回答她不知道，別西卜很少講故事給她。

「我知道，聽說過那很危險。」大袞低聲說，「如果我試試看比較不危險的？」

比起問為什麼會危險，小孩子現在更想聽故事，自然是贊同。

「那我說人魚的故事，怎麼樣？連人魚都不知道是什麼？有點過份了。人魚就是、嗯，半魚半人。一半是魚，大概在小腹轉換成像人的模樣。」

就在這時，大袞的眼角瞟到別西卜的桌邊出現一個身影，她看過去，竟發現一個半魚半人的怪物，上半身是鱗片閃閃發光的魚形，腰部以下是一雙纖細光滑的人腿。

那生物坐在桌緣，腿翹著晃呀晃，沒有做其他舉動。

大袞暗中試了幾次，那生物並沒有消失，它的身形飄忽閃爍幾下，奇蹟便不再對它有影響。窗戶照入的光線穿透它，沒有影子的怪物僵直著上半魚身，用一側魚眼死死地盯著大袞，它渾濁的魚眼毫無半點靈動，鰭跟鰓都沒有動作，相反，嘴巴卻以一種詭異的方式在空氣中開闔。

她轉回頭，咳了一聲，讓夏娃的注意力從幾乎被公文淹沒在桌子後面的別西卜身上回來，又對夏娃補充道，「嗯，也許魚的部分在下半身，上半身是人類？長長的魚尾。」

「長長的？」小孩子努著嘴，費力想像那是什麼模樣。

「長的，對──不，那嗯，不是最尾端，那是鬥魚。」裝作沒看到夏娃驚訝她怎麼知道自己在想什麼的表情，大袞用眼角餘光觀察那隻形狀發生變化的生物，修改說法，「你可以想像把魚的後半部延長，」她拉開手臂比劃，「至少像大人的腿那樣長。非常有力量的尾巴，結實飽滿又閃閃發亮，線條優美，拍水能打出幾十碼遠，作武器拍暈別人也不是問題。」

那個生物現在是人形的上半身趴在紙堆上，安靜乖巧地觀察著正專注書寫的別西卜。很快，它甩了甩長長的魚尾，把別西卜桌上另一疊文件用力打下桌，「**碰！**」地發出好大聲響。

坐在大袞腿上的小孩子嚇得抖了一下，那條生物居然在剎那也就這樣消失無蹤。

面對全神貫注的別西卜被意外中斷工作的冷臉，大袞發現自己什麼都說不出來，她慣常的遊刃有餘不見蹤影，嘴巴像那尾肇事逃逸的證據一樣愚蠢地開闔幾下，然後安靜閉起，嚥了嚥口水。

在地獄，東西垮掉塌掉或者淒厲的尖叫聲是時常有的事，鬼王曾經抱怨那些聲響讓思考像一曲流暢的音樂被頻頻中斷一樣煩人，後來，他的蒼蠅們起到掩蓋那些聲音的作用。她懷疑過效果，但似乎對別西卜來說，持續的噪音比忽然的聲響還要能忍受。

至於讓去他辦公室的惡魔傻站乾等，最後再講幾句蒼蠅纏著他導致他沒聽到，只有別西卜自己心裡清楚是真是假。反正沒誰會在知道一個直接拍桌嗆聲的高階惡魔被攻擊到無法復原最後只能丟到樓上，等天使們受不了門口大廳有一坨慘不忍睹的惡魔屍體而用聖水清掉的事件發生後去確認了。對，該死的天使們，寄信譴責地獄放任有礙觀瞻的東西占著大廳，那幾年間，惡魔們有很大機率會在大廳被蒼蠅「清除」，然後再被蛆重生帶回來補做重做工作，直到撒旦某天跟別西卜討論，不要再丟上去噁心樓上了，地獄的事關起門來處理就好，地獄犬才終於替代了這麼屈辱痛苦的刑罰。下一個接任的惡魔安安份份，完全沒讓別西卜發作過。

回想起看過同事被吃完再生的恐怖，還有他們被扔在大廳示眾、被路過的其他人（尤其是敵方）看到知道時的屈辱，活回來時寧願直接被聖水融死的羞恥創傷，雖然說別西卜已經不再那樣很久了，但工作被打斷的魔王確實脾氣不佳，大袞不敢肯定現在的鬼王會有什麼想法。

「……別動，坐著。我等會收。」別西卜阻止了想要過來幫忙撿紙的小孩子，語氣出乎大袞意外的冷靜（雖然差異不大，但可以辨識得出是冷靜，不是她原本預料的冰冷），他問，「剛才怎麼了？」

「講故事！」對著別西卜的沉默，夏娃又補充說，「人魚唷，有長長尾巴的人魚。」

接收到別西卜的視線時，大袞猜想自己會因此被丟去餵狗的可能性不低，可以說是跟浸火湖的機率一樣高了。

不料，他竟然只是略翻一下白眼，「你就不能講比較沒攻擊性的無聊東西？」

「沒攻擊……是、當然，沒問題。」甚至沒敢停下來思考別西卜現在的表現是為什麼，她快速在腦海裡搜尋，「那我們講……Selkie，好？」

顯然是好的。別西卜下完指示就又不管她們，而小孩子只是想聽故事，於是，大袞便開始講述那個游泳時裹有海豹外皮、褪去外皮則變成人類的生物的故事。

這次什麼魔物都沒有出現。夏娃對海豹的概念非常困惑，她們討論很久，到後來她甚至認為海豹像一個有腳的、會游泳的、有鬍子的拉長的球。

「……牠是有點像球。」最後大袞勉強妥協。「是像球，但不真的是球。我以為Bee有給你吃過海豹肉。不，沒關係，我們不用糾結在這裡。」

故事接著講下去。海豹女郎褪下外皮在海岸邊玩耍，不巧被一個男性人類看到，他被女郎的美麗給迷住了，居然藏起那件海豹皮。海豹女郎無法回到海裡，被迫留在陸地，只好跟那個偷走她外衣的人類回家。

雖然跟男人組成家庭、生下他的孩子，海豹女郎仍想念她真正的家，時常會有人看到她悲傷地眺望大海。

一天，男人帶著孩子們外出，海豹女郎趁著屋裡空無一人，再次翻箱倒櫃，搜找她的皮毛到底被藏在哪裡。最小的女兒提前回到家，看到媽媽的舉動就問媽媽在找什麼。海豹女郎描述了她的外衣，問孩子有沒有看過。

小女兒指出父親藏匿海豹皮的地方，海豹女郎找到自己的毛皮後開心的直奔大海，穿上海豹皮，躍入海裡，回家了。

故事講到這裡，大袞顯然很滿意，「真是個好結局。」

「可是，」夏娃著急起來，「她的小孩呢？」

大袞聳一下肩，「誰在乎？」

這話一出，夏娃當即就扁了嘴，竟然開始掉眼淚。

「搞什……不，不不不，看在地獄的份上，你不能哭──嘖！不，噓、他會不高興──」這完全沒有阻止她，小孩子啜泣起來。她跳下大袞的腿就要往別西卜的方向跑。「不你，不能過去煩他，回來──」

被逮住的夏娃開始掙扎哭叫，「Bee──！」

雖然整個心思投入在一連串讓地獄順利運作的安排，這個不小的動靜還是驚動了別西卜。他抬眼看去時，恰好見著小野蠻人準備咬下摀到嘴巴的手，「停下。」他說，確保兩人都有聽到。他對衣服跟頭髮又亂了的小孩子招手，讓她過來。

小孩子委委屈屈哭著跑向別西卜，撲到他身邊，又想爬去坐到別西卜懷裡。這次沒有成功，別西卜強硬地用手臂擋她，問她這回在瘋什麼。

夏娃嗚咽著，舉起雙臂堅持要討抱。

僵持一會，別西卜也不再嘗試要她好好講話，直接問她去吃飯還是睡覺。

「抱抱……」

他無奈地閉了一下眼睛，然後隱忍著跟她談判，「還沒。現在要不就是給Dragon抱，要不就自己睡，選一個。」

這樣，夏娃只好抽抽噎噎地離開別西卜的桌邊，自己爬到床上一邊哭一邊打呵欠，就這樣，吸著鼻子、滿臉狼狽的睡著了。

午睡醒來後，她發現大袞坐在床邊寫東西。見她醒來，大袞放下紙筆，「我才想起來，故事還有一小段，我忘記說了。」語氣輕快得好像什麼爭執都沒發生過，「你還想聽嗎？」

夏娃覺得這樣很不公平，她都還沒生完氣，可是，「好。」她朝床邊挪了挪。

漏掉的那一小段故事很簡短。海豹女郎回到海裡後，再也沒人見過那漂亮的女郎，然而有時候，當小孩子在海邊玩，會看到有大海豹接近他們，跟他們打招呼。

「哇……」夏娃坐起身，滑下床，「大海豹就是他們的媽媽，對不對？」

梳洗整理後，她們留別西卜繼續工作，往樓下的廚房去。途中夏娃問，「Dragon，為什麼大人都不帶小孩走？Bee是這樣，海豹女也這樣，為什麼？」

「……那裡的環境不一定適合你們這種脆弱的小東西。但我敢說你會喜歡海，任何人都會喜歡。」

一直到抵達廚房，她把夏娃放到椅子上，著手料理他們的晚餐，大袞都沒有停下跟小孩子說海裡的生物有多可愛，又有多完美（主要是特定幾種魚類），說得夏娃心動，也想到海裡玩。

大袞搖了搖頭，「不可以，要是你出事怎麼辦？」

「可是你才說鯊魚不會想吃我。」

「它不想。」她送一小塊處理好的魚肉到夏娃嘴邊，「我指的是像偷走海豹皮的人類，他們會做出更壞的事都不一定。」

因為之前吃過的魚肉都不怎麼美味，夏娃在內心掙扎一會，才開口吃了，卻發現跟往常煙燻或醃漬的都不同，竟然意外地好吃，這次的魚肉又嫩又鮮，完全是不一樣的東西了。

她等不及又張開嘴巴催促下一塊，「還不錯，對吧？」大袞得意地說，又餵了一口。

「嗯。」她嚼完，又問，「不能躲進水裡嗎？如果人很壞？」

這話引起一聲哼笑。「你沒那麼長的氣。」

「可是你有。」盯著大袞停住的手，夏娃覺得如果魚都像今天的一樣好吃，那吃魚不是什麼問題。「你還跟他們一起玩，為什麼你可以？」

像沒聽到似的，大袞專注於處理擺盤。

「為什麼？我也想要摸摸鯊魚，也想要聽鯨魚唱歌，也想要跟海豚一起玩河豚──」

「拜託別讓他聽到你想吸河豚……」

「你練習的嗎？怎麼練的？還是一出生就會了？你跟大海豹是不是──」

大袞眼明手快又給她塞了一塊魚肉封口。接著，她把幾盤魚跟麵包和醬汁盛上托盤，一手拿起，另一隻手則像夾著檔案一樣把小孩子夾在手臂下，快速上樓回房。

夏娃一邊咀嚼品嚐，一邊在心裡默默希望之後要來的那個人可以一樣做出好吃的東西，但不會像這樣夾帶她。雖然這樣晃來晃去很好玩，但是有點痛。

回到房間，小孩子和她的餐點被安置在兒童的小餐桌，要給別西卜的則另外送到他辦公桌某一疊紙堆上。

大袞似乎認為這樣就能讓她閉嘴不再問，好像以為她在用餐時會守著規則不講話（尤其別西卜也在場的時候）。

是的。

所以什麼跑去玩水母被電得酥酥麻麻跟吸河豚的話她都沒有提。

別西卜心不在焉地吃完後誇了幾句美味，說他不用甜點，又接著繼續工作了。

大袞一點也不意外這種情況，邊跟別西卜討論工作，邊收拾餐具，流暢得像是做了上百次一樣習慣。反而小孩子不太開心，她原本想著吃飯時別西卜會跟以前一樣放下工作來陪她，沒想到他把這事也丟給大袞了。

上甜點時她還是悶悶不樂的，大袞原以為好吃的東西也能哄好夏娃，小孩子卻只安分一下，吃完派之後居然又開始提她在廚房講的水下世界，談論的聲音毫不掩飾。

真是個小魔鬼。大袞在心裡呻吟著。要不是她滿臉無辜好奇的模樣，要不是她在白天時就是這種好像怕別西卜沒聽到的音量，大袞幾乎以為自己是被刻意攻擊了。

之後，她們音量減低到只有她們兩人聽得到的嘀嘀咕咕。過好一陣子，悄悄話才結束。大袞起身跟別西卜道別，說她的人們在召喚，她得去看一趟，沒法哄小孩睡覺。他們簡短交談些工作事項，大袞帶走一疊厚文檔。

門被好好關上之後，別西卜低頭看到小孩子依在他腿邊，眼巴巴望著他。「說話。」

「Bee有沒有那種衣服？」

「那種衣服？」他問，翻看夏娃舉給他的墜飾。是一顆白色的巴洛克大珍珠作主要軀幹，再用金和寶石等其他材料，巧妙雕琢組合成半人半魚的精細墜飾。顯然是大袞給她的。「你對她做什麼了？」

「人魚，還有克拉肯，給他們看墜子，他們就帶我安全去玩，噢對還有說子──梭只……說紙魚……梭、梭紙……海狼！看墜子，換呼吸方法，給我泡泡還是給我吃呼吸草要看我遇到誰唷！然後海豚覺得人還可以好，小孩子跟懷孕的人尤其很好，就算沒有墜子也可以找他們。碰到珊瑚在放卵不要隨便過去，還有不可以吸河豚，也不要跟海龜吸水母。但是我也想遇到水母，發光會很好看。」

這敘述，比地獄還亂，沒救了。別西卜心想著，點點頭，「沒關係，我會看她之後給我的記錄。然後什麼衣服？」

「那個、」她比劃著，「只要我拿到，你就會留下來的衣服？」

* * *

這章節結束了。

只是頁尾筆記字數限制，放不進這麼長的碎念，所以放在這裡了

我當初到底為什麼產生了我能寫兒童家庭關係的幻覺？產生我能寫原創角色的幻覺？產生我能歷史架空的幻覺？產生我會寫作的幻覺？產生我會用腦的幻覺？產生我可以玷汙所有美好事物的幻覺？

甚至如果我更多跟人對話，氣氛在人物交談時就不會這麼失真奇怪

天啊，幾乎全部要修掉重來了……救命。前幾章要怎麼修啊靠

－

雖然有了骨架，補血肉總是變形

話講一半，任人解讀。別西卜回來的原因是工作責任，夏娃認為是因為愛，大概是對家這個概念的認知不同造成的差異吧

一開始給達貢唱的故事是聽著[這個](https://youtu.be/UetSeZtrY2s?t=108)寫的，但只是參考，達貢在唱什麼就是另外一回事了（Bee的戰鬥方式www

而那條半人半魚的形象是從[Rusty lake](https://youtu.be/2IOc3wABcGw?t=129)

蛆的事情，我一直想不明白為什麼哈斯塔頭上的動物夥伴是爬蟲類，從電話出來卻是蛆。  
聯想一，也許因為統治者是蒼蠅王，所以他的子民們自然有疊這個附加效果，就是……我不知道怎麼說，被罩著的感覺？被標記為某一勢力的感覺？第二個猜想比較合理，因為劇組總不可能用蝌蚪跟青蛙當食人特效。

後來某天開噪音來隔絕無限循環公播音樂，故事就變這樣了。至少印象中是這樣。

鬼王‧噪音或BGM都開到最大聲‧別西卜，在樓下工作時的習慣帶到地球，重新適應不停歇的嗡嗡聲變成小孩子的自言自語。雖然要監聽她在想什麼很煩，他在接這份任務之前也有做過一點心理準備了，他相信把人教育好之後，她隨機扭曲更動現實的機率就會降低，可以接受。

話說回來，海豹族、天鵝少女、織女等一系列被偷窺偷竊的變態帶回家的故事，我還是沒想明白古代怎麼這麼鼓勵犯罪，難道是為了恐嚇潛在被害人不要邁出門？其中一些順利逃回家甚至不再見面的被說成是冷血動物，一些斯德哥爾摩症的還被傳頌成愛情故事。犯罪＋人質情結的故事居然能被傳為愛情經典流傳百世我真的……好吧，故事總是隨時代的，怪不了？

這樣的話，跟好預兆的混合腦洞？克羅里脫下的皮被阿茲拉斐爾收好（或攤好？蛇皮怎麼處理？）放在一旁避免被遺失，蛇蛇覺得這人有夠善良就跟人走的故事（每脫一次就可以玩一次這種情趣，千百次戀愛複習？

阿茲柔軟飽滿的軀體也許比較適合代入海豹族的形象。不過套用的故事得分一下，女性海豹人要走快樂結局有難度，倒是男性海豹人比較……浪子。或是就像原著，不要陷入傳統的選邊站，他可以走屬於他們獨特的故事。

上司組的場合也許別西卜拿到了加百列的圍巾（可能在地上。為什麼潔癖大天使的圍巾會在地上啊殿下快住手那跟路邊紅包一樣不能撿！！！）所以大天使就高高興興的跟人走(?)或把別西卜逮捕回去了的故事（別西卜：我踩過去的時候被上面的毛線勾住，正要撕開就被那個放陷阱的混帳抓

如果是出於意外的話，大天使應該在一開始意識到衣服不見時有點氣悶 :\  
「很喜歡那件的說。」這樣想著，不過很快就恢復過來了。衣服不見了表示他可以穿著他在本季第二套喜歡的衣服去看新品啦！（為什麼還沒墮天？

別西卜的場合的話，他總有衣服脫了就亂丟的習慣，大天使可能強迫症發作一邊碎念一邊收，忽然想到這類故事，笑著問殿下如果不跟回天堂就不還衣服；或是可能要別西卜自己收好衣服，問他萬一衣服被人帶走怎麼辦？（別西卜：誰會拿鬼王的衣服？）然後他就親自示範了「誰」會拿鬼王的衣服做警示  
後續除了打架或裸奔或奇蹟或讓加百列也裸，殿下大概是假意順從跟回去然後一到地點就開戰全燒也說不定？  
……對不起啦大天使

為什麼我只會想這種東西啊（啜泣

欸我都講到哪了？  
其實我原本是想寫人魚的故事，真的，畢竟達貢的神話是一個半人半魚，但……人魚的故事有夠多，而且我忽然覺得，除了人魚，我想讓達貢摻入……龍的元素。對，我喜歡亂玩名字的惡習又犯起來了哈哈……  
金鱗豈是池中物？

說到龍、說到人魚、說到娜迦  
沒有很多小娜迦會帶達貢之神力是我長久的困惑(x  
題外話，他們的國花阿勒勃真的好漂亮，為什麼可以這麼好看？它們植物，黃金雨跟傳說中的藍鈴花森林，還有燒紅一整條路的鳳凰花跟海上的一座綠寶石等其他很多那類的奇蹟。完全做到了僅是存在就為神所喜悅，更不用說它們不只是好看而已了。反觀  
說到娜迦，哈斯塔他們兩人如果遇到七爺八爺應該兩方都會覺得很奇妙？身高顏色差也有點相似呢。而且聽到名字的時候應該會覺得很有趣。犯了會被神無咎嗎？或者直接墮下去的無救？謝了就必能平安嗎？  
八爺又找到有同伴對與水犯沖的事情有共鳴了w  
閻君跟鬼王會有交流會嗎？

人魚到底算是一種動物夥伴嗎？？？

說到娜迦、說到鏽湖、說到遊戲

米迦勒會喜歡那個吧，雖然降的不是聖水雨但是會喊「**Justice rains from above！**」那個角色吧？應該是不會討厭？然而每次他玩的時候都會出現「天降正──啊」的情況，因為底下其他人看到就會想集火秒掉他  
<strike>地獄方就是會集火把米迦勒打下來的那群</strike>  
<strike>尤其有人喜歡用麻醉鏢來「讓正義小睡一下」</strike>  
<strike>大家沒人想選慈悲，選了也不是輔助打法</strike>  
（眾天使跟墮天使們：我覺得學醫救不了人類  
上帝：  
拉斐爾：  
路西法：學什麼都救不了。人類沒救了。

阿茲可能喜歡卡牌類，出於某種收集癖的緣故？  
解謎逃脫類的他會很拿手吧，因為他書店的東西就是擺得像那樣的感覺？有夠多東西。也有很豐富的知識經驗做後盾，常常能get到某些遊戲開發者離奇少見的儀式/模式。尤其感覺他常從線索裡研究出解答，很聰明。  
不過更多可能是「這些遊戲都挺不錯的，可是我最近比較喜歡……貪吃蛇。」（可能性極低，看看劇裡的座機

克羅里可能偏愛單機類？3A大作跟獨立小眾之間沒有特別偏好。史向作品很少玩，因為幾乎常常在揪錯吐槽，不過有時候會因為積非成是或各種改寫的歷史而不能很好確認自己的印象，導致自己困擾。  
意外的對彈幕射擊遊戲擅長，各種走位華麗神閃。（不過很常玩著玩著就感傷得玩不下去了？）  
也許能在他房子裡找到……電子雞？不？不。我現在才知道電子雞不真的是飛禽。

加百列可能對遊戲不熱衷？想像不出他這種現充類型玩的遊戲。不過如果要說，他最會的遊戲就<strike>踩地雷</strike>（別笑。這遊戲每次看別人玩都有一種「你是會通靈嗎?!?!」的感覺，是對現在我來說即使知道了規則也很難的那種遊戲）<strike>踩殿下的地雷</strike>  
也許有玩寶可夢？小生物很好很可愛，但更棒的是邊跑步邊完成另外一件事的感覺（？），尤其到各個地方，雖然比起直接到某處報消息傳福音的任務來說沒有特定地點，但這種感覺還是很好。  
基本上小生物都是別西卜在跟他外出時幫他捕捉的，其他也都屬於別西卜在打（大天使：跟你約會的是我不是手機……也不是食物，嗨、我在這裡。）他只是帶著手機集里程孵化  
（Ｂ：所以你下載這有意思嗎）  
對旅蛙、神偷貓咪類似的放置遊戲的想法是，他早就養了一隻分開就不知道還要多久才能見面、每次見面都在為下一次離開準備的小蒼蠅。當然他們都有各自工作是獨立個體，但別西卜連一張明信片都不會寄給他！  
（Ｂ：你比較想要明信片？  
Ｇ：我的意思是明信片比摸回來的東西要可接受。拜託不要再亂收集奇怪的東西回來堆，要堆也要用買的  
Ｂ：拿走別人眼睛的你沒資格說我，而且簡訊傳那麼多了還要什麼明信片  
Ｇ：簡訊跟明信片完全不一樣好嗎  
Ｂ：一樣都是我想到你了）  
比較古老一點的遊戲可能是填字謎遊戲，從上面學一些人類新詞也不錯，雖然有時候別西卜聽到的表情略奇怪？

別西卜可能會打一些恐怖驚悚類？  
最煩每次加百列都緊緊把他摟在懷裡讓他很難施展甚至在某些時候的虎軀一震，埋在他肩窩裡讓他發癢。喜歡趕加百列到旁邊只看不碰，遊戲真正嚇人的樂趣就會顯現出來了。（［切黑］，某天他撞見加百列滿臉冷漠的幫他繼續玩，一時不知道該吐槽還是該感嘆戲精如斯；［洗白］，加百列只是在旁邊看得已經熟了遊戲套路想說試試看幫忙破，冷臉只是因為免疫了習慣了或太專注了。）  
不確定要不要給別西卜套上暈３D？  
因為殿下可能不會喜歡加百列幫他破遊戲，只是暈３D很痛苦只能去休息，可能他會閉著眼睛聽加百列播報現在故事走到哪裡遇到什麼，一直忍不住想睜眼看畫面結果自己頭更痛更想吐。加百列會讓別西卜側坐在他腿上，靠著他小憩一下。或是讓別西卜躺他大腿？或者別西卜會像隻無尾熊一樣抱著坐在加百列懷裡來避免忍不住要去看畫面的衝動。也許會要求大天使給他一個治療讓他繼續玩下去？大天使會玩一下就撫摸他（別西卜：專心打遊戲）、或甚親吻他（別西卜：你的嘴有更好的用途，繼續播報），但治癒效果極少，只是讓別西卜不那麼難受，原因是「治療不是我的部門」或可能是「你玩太多了，再休息一下」等。有可能就這樣睡著了。  
另外，音遊很強，不過很少打，<strike>因為音遊降智商</strike>理由是不喜歡裡面的音樂或可能是太快通關？  
冬天遊戲水平容易下降，這時候會伸手到大天使脖子或衣服下取暖以恢復靈活。  
由於指甲太長的話偶爾會失誤，最常出現的修剪指甲的時機：塗指甲油、小王子自己手感不佳或刮到什麼掀了整片指甲、他們做愛之後加百列身體的受傷程度

殿下跟阿茲都玩不了有食物題材的遊戲，像是經營餐廳或模擬做飯或是某糖果之類的三消，因為很容易玩到一半就「這看起來太好吃了」「讓我先去買一個回來再說」

偏動作類這個題材應該會很刺激？競技類總是很多腎上腺素，火藥味十足。對於遊戲題材涉及到黑暗光明或天使惡魔、宗教之類遊戲，他們反應如何呢？地獄方面大概是習慣到麻痺了？「是啊是啊，打敗惡魔，殺了它們。噢，我就是個惡魔。」「不，惡魔通常不會那麼辣，而且打一打還掉寶石是什麼鬼？」「天使們也不長成這樣，真的。」「欸快快快拿筆幫我抄起來，下次寫報告可以用這個！」

（忽然想到，哈斯塔他倆會喜歡祖瑪嗎？） 

地獄方面對於賭博類都還算理解？也從某些不願透露姓名的靈魂那裡學了點小技巧？雖然非人類AU的話一個奇蹟就能作弊？天堂方面可能很擅長類似像[這樣](https://youtu.be/lwT4h6x3UM0)的指令遊戲？地獄的一些人是當初說怎麼樣都不肯接受跪人類這個指令，大概？別西卜或許會在玩音遊的時候潛意識感覺到類似的荒謬感？

DBH那樣互動式電影遊戲可能大家很容易因為路線不同吵架？最好自己玩。大家玩遊戲的習慣有些有趣，其中有人是會一直存檔一直讀檔希望能讓結局看起來盡量好，一次一次重來試圖挽救世界，最後玩到自己累得快崩潰；有人是偶爾存，看感覺走，對路線不那麼堅持，算是活在當下的人；有人是連檔都不存的勇者，下了決定就不會後悔的那種除非直接被結局打臉只好回來選另一選項或是直接結束遊戲。

模擬市民那類的大概是所有人覺得最困惑也覺得最真實的一種類型了，我猜，因為跟人類本身一樣莫名其妙（？）  
天堂方面對這類遊戲心情複雜，因著這類型遊戲其中一分支的名字被叫做_上帝模擬遊戲_。  
地獄方面喜歡看看其他人類都發展出什麼超級惡意的玩法。真的超可怕，被人類嚇到了，他們之前沒想過的壞事都給人類想出來了

離遊戲很遠了……我的時間好像停在幾年前，寫不下去

好。

大家在一起的時候很難決定要玩什麼，因為有人暈３D、有人反應不來、有人地圖太大會迷路、有人拒玩體感遊戲、有人碰到電子產品就把機器整台燒壞、有人競速遊戲忍不住跟著彎道或方向盤扭身改不了還有更多諸如此類。桌遊是個相較之下爭論少一點點點的好東西（？

我想看他們玩天堂的七分鐘

「這名字……什麼？誰發明的？」「是關於受罰的吧？」「嘿！尊重點！」「在天堂待七秒鐘都很噁。」這樣的吵嚷

關於天堂的七分鐘，反正就是<strike>出櫃遊戲</strike>  
大概就是兩個隨機玩家被關進小空間，做任何想做什麼。然後時間一到，空間外的人就把裡頭的人放出來。  
*當然要在尊重人們跟自己意願的原則下進行，自己或他人不想玩或不想進行某些行為是要尊重的*

人類AU或是就直接原著天使惡魔身份都很好

夫夫兩人被抽到的時候會怎麼樣呢？會在黑暗的小櫃子裡兩個人碰到手都要臉紅半天的那種嗎？等七分鐘到了，說不定他們會衣著正常的走出來？地獄方面會對克羅里表示恨鐵不成鋼。天堂方面則對能看到他們正常的出櫃表示讚賞感謝。但誰都不知道兩人有沒有接吻嘻

：我以為天堂沒這麼狹窄、黑暗……  
：大概是人類對天堂的另一個誤解？

上司組的場合是免不了肢體接觸的，不為什麼，因為衣櫃太小而加百列太占空間。兩人的互動要視情況，看他們當時的關係是想幹死對方還是想幹死對方（？），我當然會是想看他們幹死對方（講人話  
或是一關上櫃門，上司組就立刻逮著時間小瞇休息（超可憐

這遊戲另一個有趣的地方在於櫃子外面的人開門時像抽抽樂一樣刺激，完全不知道裡面會是什麼傷眼睛的場面或是血腥的案發現場（或是更刺激的，開門殺；或是更莫名的，裡頭的人去納尼亞玩了

阿茲跟別西卜被抽中關進裡面的情況，可能先很沉默，過一會聊開，發現對方在食物方面很好聊，愉快的對話，搞得在衣櫃外面的人都聽到他們等下時間一到開門就要揪一攤

殿下跟地獄任何一個人關進去，大概對下屬們而言都是那種跟上司搭同一電梯被老闆關懷、緊張到瘋狂爆汗的生死關頭折磨？達貢應該還好，心態比較平靜點。跟克羅里抽到的時候要視情況，可能會保持七分鐘安寧……我不太確定他們怎麼互動

天堂方面不遑多讓。大天使跟阿茲抽到的時候也是要看怎麼塑造兩人的性格，不過很難什麼都不說。

克羅里除了跟他的天使，跟其他人關進去都有可能引發嘴仗？除非是有友好關係的基礎，像夫夫組，或像……上司組？或米迦勒的聯絡網？否則地獄跟天堂兩方任選一人進去大概都是不打開衣櫃永遠不知道裡面是死是活的緊張（薛丁格：

我在亂玩什麼排列組合……

阿瓦隆，真心話大冒險，疊疊樂，我從來沒有，DnD，Kiss, Marry, Kill，毀滅人性卡片，Two Truths and a Lie，那些看起來很好玩的遊戲，去玩吧。（我覺得談話遊戲到最後會變成告白大會。真心話大冒險是歷久不衰經得起考驗的經典了；我從來沒有則可能釣出很不得了的事；做愛結婚殺死到最後大概會很混亂，某些人絕對會明吵暗秀；兩真實一謊言有那麼一點可能變成還沒辦法說出真心話時，真實偽裝成謊言的彆扭。不過誰知道呢，可能是我又開濾鏡幻想了。遊戲怎麼進行其實是很自由的）

什麼？噢對，把他們全部人丟進類似〈Jumanji〉那樣的遊戲，也許我還要釋放出〈The Cabin in the Woods〉的神奇生物們。來被追殺，來逃生吧，這次不是動動手指的電玩遊戲，也不會暈３D囉，盡情享受吧。啊對，天使惡魔的奇蹟能力要拿走，讓各位只是尋常人類了。夠逼真刺激嗎？夠沉浸式了嗎？好吧，我怕那種，而且對天使惡魔他們也沒什麼用，畢竟他們大概沒在怕那些。

啊！我想到了！選我，選我！不如讓天使惡魔們面對另一種恐懼？是天使的要在遊戲裡體驗反叛的意志和墮落，是惡魔的要在其中面對信仰的堅持與動搖懷疑，他們會在遊戲裡面換位體驗，有人擲到體驗被追捕的恐慌，有人走到無法溝通的孤立無援、有人投到體驗被同事逼迫的壓力、有人遇到被聖水當頭淋下的驚懼，復仇不成的苦澀，被欺騙多時的憤怒，不被愛人支持甚至被否定的心碎，誤以為愛人被燒死的悲痛，甚至在以為六千步的地圖總算要結束時被別人的卡牌發動效果回到起點重來，這樣那樣諸如此類，如果他們忘記同理和珍惜，我要叫他們體驗災厄苦難，別人遇過的。我要傷害他們，我要讓事物皆應報回他們身上，我要叫他們痛人所痛

又長又沒邏輯的廢話。遊戲簡單來說就是如果今天我是他。

中二延畢仔的壞故事，我知道，這跟之前一樣惡意了，我不會真的對他們這麼發洩的，原諒我。

不過仍然，擲骰子吧，行棋，讓遊戲開始。我想遊戲結束時，結局時他們天堂地獄諸君從冒險歸來醒來後會有所不同

或是故事也可以輕鬆一點，像電影一樣，某個紫眼睛的傢伙是一開始被關進去的那個，多年從遊戲裡出來後即使成長為大人卻仍然是孩子心智的單蠢。而夫夫組需要去找當年被以為是精神病的蒼蠅王一起回來完成遊戲，笑，大概的模糊背景這樣設定，角色性格跟棋盤上觸發的事件卻不需要照劇本。但總之都要去衝突去合作，那樣會很有趣。

喔喔，偏太遠了，我講到哪裡了？魚？對，真的，換到靠海港的地方或是換一個人來做料理，發現魚還是很好吃的，材料本身沒什麼錯，人類才是問題。

我還要嘮叨什麼？啊對，珍珠

珍珠是我想給達貢的領域，也許是執著於人魚跟珍珠的關係。加上那時候的珍珠也很流行，就這樣寫了，以及不知道為什麼我一直有一種……珍珠？龍珠？什麼珠子的能夠當通行證的印象，就是，能夠呼吸不會溺斃？我是看了什麼？嘶，真奇怪，聯想斷鏈了……

離題了，原本故事預想是完美圓潤的黑珍珠，可是……靈感，或是達貢，說不。她說不要那種平凡東西，別西卜早就把那類東西拿給小孩子打彈珠玩過了，要寫珍珠就不能寫這個。於是故事就卡了。我說達貢你究竟想要哪樣的珍珠？怎樣才是珍珠之最？最大的嗎？顏色最奇特的？最稀貴的？還是我們去盜墓找個最有故事的？染最多血的？最多詛咒的？最地獄的？把萬千人類萬千罪融壓進一顆小珠子這種奇幻設定？或是我們換一個禮物好吧？

直到屈服了不再尋求完美不再尋求第一，獨特才終於炸出來。她說，巴洛克。

然後開啟了新視界，像這樣的藝術品出現在我這樣無知的麻瓜眼前，像是魔法一樣的藝術

據說最著名的是這個，[The Canning Jewel](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Victoria_and_Albert_Museum_Jewellery_11042019_The_Canning_Jewel_Merman_Baroque_pearl_19th_century_3013.jpg)，超級厲害，對吧？那種手藝美感構思，那種材料之間巧妙配合，渾然天成宛如生來就是為此……  
我……無法用言語形容，沒有那種功力。  
只能說又是人類的手出來的奇蹟（不過想想珍珠的製造過程，讓這樣的奇蹟跟不管是圓形或巴洛克珍珠都成為歷史吧）  
雖然圓形的珍珠美得很圓滿，但是這樣扭曲的珍珠更像是獨一無二難以複製的存在，惡魔們也是，追求完美似乎是天堂的事務而不是他們的。  
在我從圓珠過渡去學會欣賞真正無矯飾的巴洛克珍珠之前，故事也就落腳在這裡了，所以達貢不會給她純粹的巴洛克珍珠，而是會送有綴飾的那種，選擇性查到的資料也說珍珠與金工組成的吊墜是那時候的技藝可以做出來的時興，哇，太棒了！

這搜尋下去還有其他很多作品，人魚、鳥類、海洋生物等，也都有它們獨特於其他件的趣味。達貢給小孩子的沒像連結裡那個帶劍與盾的人魚那麼誇張，不應該，而且時間不對。所以，囉嗦到這，禮物的外觀類似這樣。實際上是什麼模樣，我還在眾多選擇之間徘徊，就模糊帶過了


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡
> 
> 開啟Creator's Style會有效果！

本來這一章會是殿下要離開去工作之前的情況的章節，大概在七月半，St. Swithin’s day 的時候。想阻止大人出門所以小孩子想辦法拖延，但是大雨是阻擋不了別西卜下地獄工作的，甚至大水還會讓別西卜更忙因為災禍就要人更容易做平常不會做的不好的行為什麼的大概吧。

但是我感覺要來不及了，前面的章節們也沒有時間改了，就暫時先斷，目前只能先放一些另外的草稿作為彌補，等之後看怎麼發展有沒有機會處理。

－

一些不相關的零碎集合。零碎草稿、妄想、一堆沒有被展開沒有下文的設定，在這裡傾倒，有很長很長很長大量的自言自語夾雜在故事之間。

我個人比較喜歡從下一章開始之後的東西，因為比較好玩，感覺也比較清楚一些（有嗎？）

這一章的沉悶無趣只是砍不下去而已。大概是因為產出太少所以還捨不得，如果能像資源跟人那樣多了之後就能砍掉多少都不心疼會很好

－

我得提個警告，雖然我覺得早就很明顯，但還是得幫忙避個雷

以下故事們，都寫不出很剛強（？）的上司組，全部都是一堆……軟糖（？）

好吧也許沒有糖，就是……軟

軟可能太正面了，也許用_弱_來形容會比較……

假如寫給其他CP也許還不會那麼慘，偏偏寫給上司組，就，好像角色性格偏差了。堅強或惡劣或悍那些很帥氣的元素或相愛相殺的強強或互坑互害的趣味元素都……近乎……沒有……

……保險起見，先有「不低的機率會踩雷」的心理準備總是好的

好？好？

好，走↓↓↓

* * *

某種人類AU，雖然我感覺飄渺的印象中告訴我有種既視感……  
無論如何，甜點店跟花店？不？跳過？

一小部分出於給之前之前的補償吧，我那時候很惡劣

好

加百列可能自己開了一間甜點店，自己打理了大部分事情因為他就是這麼控制狂（？  
潔癖、只信任自己做的才能達到完美標準，有點嚴重的那種程度  
但自己包攬所有事情，會很累吧？我不覺得這個設定有多大的可行性……有嗎？說不定實際上就有很多人這樣做？  
……不考慮細節，繼續。

不過試吃的事情交給阿茲拉斐爾，因為加百列就是不吃那些東西。一開始很奇怪，為什麼開了這個店卻拒絕吃甚至看起來不喜歡這些美味，但阿茲拉斐爾覺得這可以接受，手上有書再搭配甜點，非常好。只要加百列不要拿給他試吃又要嫌他的肚子，他已經有好幾次想把加百列端出的東西砸到他臉上了，可是浪費美食太可恥，他就當沒聽到了。

兩位天使是什麼關係呢？也許他們分享一個複合式店？像是那些書店，有食物也有書？或是兄弟？或只是老闆雇了一個身兼試吃員跟偶爾充當的服務員好在某些時候去應付大天使連假笑都懶得給的顧客？（只在加百列還沒開始言語羞辱奧客的時候。如果他已經開始了，阿茲拉斐爾的經驗：不要摻和進去。

他還觀察到，如果光顧店裡的客人身材嬌小、穿著暗色系的服裝，加百列會在餘光瞥見顧客時反射性地分神去看，接著意識到他自己的舉動之後，加百列會給他自己白眼或各種鬼臉，好像對他自己的行為無法忍受。很常如此。打個奇怪的比喻，像一條對自己聽到鈴聲就流口水的行為很厭煩卻又無奈的狗。阿茲拉斐爾認為最好也不要插嘴這件事。

另一方面，克羅里反而要比別西卜更注意擺弄花草，偶爾出現的葉斑或其他瑕疵只會讓別西卜認為是「自然狀態」，卻讓克羅里很介意甚至別西卜曾經看過克羅里威脅植物，這讓別西卜好笑（克羅里：這不好笑。這很嚴重。不論它們是否生病還是自然狀態，這樣能賣出去？），只好接過那些長斑的瑕疵品到另一個隔出來的、克羅里稱為「地獄」的空間，並對它們還可以，儘管還是基本上隨便長，偶爾照顧一下。在那裡照顧的植物上面的藥掉了之後會不知道為何，很容易招來蟲子。偶爾，克羅里會對別西卜抱怨植物上面或附近飛舞的蟲，別西卜的反應冷淡，表示這很自然，而且不是放在店裡要賣的就隨便了算了。

克羅里喜歡給阿茲拉斐爾送盆栽，小的那種，可以擺到書架或餐桌上裝飾。普通朋友當然可以送這些沒問題，對吧？克羅里覺得天使可能認為他是一個瘋狂推銷的植物狂熱者，不過這也比送出花束結果天使沒有那方面的意思或任何更糟糕的可能性然後疏遠他要好了。別西卜對他將花花草草送出去的事情不怎麼管，睜一眼閉一眼，反正幾乎都是克羅里在顧的，他有權決定要給誰，只叫他不要做得太難看太明顯就沒事。克羅里應好，同時把叉子以及甜點擺到別西卜的桌上，問他們店能不能跟外面合作，小量的供應販售給其他店家，比如能當花草茶或餐點旁的小擺飾的那一類的東西，別西卜只是讓他全權處理了。

他們兩方的老闆會發現自己吃的/用的是來自對方嗎？如果有那一天，他們之間會發生什麼？

說到不吃甜點，

玩一個像是感覺調節障礙的設定，可行嗎？有偷一點感覺統合、感覺閾值那個概念的感覺

１型：敏/避。過於敏感的味覺，造成每碰到一種食物都讓他吃到過多訊息，加工食品尤其讓他不堪負荷。別人形容他是豌豆公主一樣嬌氣矯情，問他為什麼不把這個能力拿去做美食評鑑家。他只是無法忍受

２型：鈍/趨。很難嚐到別人的描述（就像很難知道雨味到底是什麼一樣難），不靈敏的味覺，不太挑。尋求大量刺激，可能嘗試各式極端料理？某天試著往嘴裡放之後被送醫治療

或？

３型：敏/趨。敏銳的味覺，每次都能讓他嚐到不同的世界。他太過沉迷探索，太多，幾乎成癮的影響日常生活，因為影響了生活，這份異常從天才變成被診斷為疾病需要被治療介入

４型：鈍/避。吃什麼都沒有太大樂趣，可能寧願買那種吃一顆就足夠一整天能量代謝的科技？從小就在家族聚會裡練成邊禮貌假笑邊想著到底吃完沒聊完沒可以下桌沒的技能

……寫得太戲劇化了？太多錯誤？嗯……

總之，  
排列組合開始啦！  
１型過敏而避免進食用餐的加百列 / ２型難感受到而主動尋求味覺刺激的別西卜？  
或  
３型低閾值易成癮的別西卜 / ４型高閾值的對食味興趣缺缺的加百列？

１Ｇ２Ｂ：

「怎麼樣？」看著加百列嘗了一口餐點之後，別西卜問。

加百列表情扭曲，好不容易嚥下，他又猛吞了幾口白開水，才誠實地說，「比我那幾個味覺退化的親戚做的菜還要怪。」

「如果用你的話來說，」微低下頭，別西卜緊抿嘴唇，「算是噁心物質囉？」

「噁心物質，沒錯。」加百列長嘆一口氣。他有點後悔自己當時死纏著別西卜要愛心便當，但別西卜忍不住上揚的嘴角……「想笑就笑，我還不知道你想趁機整我嗎？來這裡，我需要親你當補償。」

也許他之後試出幾個他們兩人都能接受的食譜再請別西卜做給他會比較好？

在幾個吻之間，別西卜喃喃著，「別想叫我再做什麼給你吃。」

３Ｂ４Ｇ：

「反正你這樣的舌頭也吃不出來，對吧？」

「我可能吃不出太多東西，但我絕對品得出來你對我的愛，看呀。」加百列用叉子輕輕勾起菜餚中那一枚金屬，餐具跟戒指撞在一起發出歡欣的清脆聲響。

蹙起眉頭，別西卜語氣認真地否認了，「我絕不會要求餐廳丟戒指進去跟你求婚，加百列。」

加百列臉上原本得意的燦笑僵住，然後慢慢滑落，看起來隱約還有點受傷。

「……那就是員工的戒指要謀殺客人了。」

「等我吃完再跟他們處理。」

「你真垃圾。」雖然這樣評價，加百列仍然讓別西卜繼續用餐。他悶悶不樂地瞪著盤子裡的戒指，胃口盡失。不是他原本有多少食慾，但那句話像暗示別西卜絕不想跟他以那種方式在一起，讓加百列很低落。

別西卜面不改色叉起另一口，「你的垃圾。」

「……我的垃圾。」

_天啊。_加百列盡可能表現得無動於衷，可是他顫抖拿起杯子的手出賣了他，他喝了一口試圖冷靜，_天啊。_加百列放下杯子，將臉埋進手掌。他沒想到會得到別西卜這麼可愛的答案。_我的。_

從捉到戒指時泛起的喜悅到被別西卜否認的酸澀，再接著聽到別西卜親口說是_你的_，那種從坑底到天堂的落差，他胸口翻騰的激動情緒，如果用別西卜的話來說，也許像是可樂──可能還被加了曼陀珠的那種，一團糟。

  
（肉：

「像可樂？我懂，還是被搖過的那種吧？」別西卜在空氣中做出一個抓握的手勢，上下晃動。

「什麼……？我跟你說真的，不要在公開場合做那樣的手勢跟動──**別西卜。**」

「安靜點。你想被發現是不是？」

加百列滿臉嚴肅，語氣很是正經，路過的服務員都不能猜到桌子底下發生什麼。「即使有桌布擋著，現在並不適合這種行為。」

沒有反駁，別西卜撇了撇嘴，將踏在對面褲襠上的腳抽回，然而，「你倒是放開我的腳。……喂！」

不但收不回，那個無恥的傢伙緊握住別西卜的腳踝。

「噓。你也不想被發現不是嗎？」）

（酒：

「像可樂？那是你剛才喝的香檳，傻子。」

「我點的是氣泡水，我喝得出來。」

加百列一副掌握全局而有把握不會被騙到的自信表情，蠢到讓別西卜懷疑自己是又累又醉才會說剛才那種噁心話。

「你剛才拿去喝的是我的酒杯。」）

（香檳酒的感覺像什麼？三種飲料喝後感一樣嗎？[論文](https://youtu.be/BLdWYz83Djk)（Youtube連結）說口感不一樣，那該是怎麼樣不一樣？分別像什麼？）  
（等等，重點不是垃圾嗎？怎麼變成誰的？誰的垃圾聽起來也不是什麼情話啊我在寫什麼）

  
或同樣的病表現不同的症狀？  
「雖然知道同類另一人的感受，卻不能懂他的表現」這樣的情況？會有像高敏組的１型低癮加百列/３型高癮別西卜，感受到的、知曉得比常人多，同樣的天賦但是其中一人是厭煩這種詛咒，另一人是主動擁抱這種祝福？或木舌組的２Ｂ４Ｇ，因為高耐受，能夠忍受得比常人多，但一個是追尋更多刺激，一個是安於這種情況？

「你為什麼一定要這麼病？」

「別說得好像你沒病。」

「我表現得像個正常人。」

「正常的神經病，當然。」

  
或是也加入夫夫組？  
１型敏/避的克羅里+２型鈍/趨的別西卜  
遇見  
３型敏/趨的阿茲拉斐爾+４型鈍/避的加百列

也是同樣的病卻有天堂地獄般差異極大的症狀

加百列也許之前看過明日之星的隕落，看過極有天賦的人的迷失，毀掉整個正常生活？（路西法：cue我嗎？）所以他對於阿茲拉斐爾治療回歸正常生活的事情態度比較強硬？

更有可能的是，他看到毀掉的是別西卜？

或許別西卜很久之前跟加百列認識呢？也許別西卜不是天生的麻木２型，在變成第２型之前他是第３型，也會跟加百列描述好多。（這樣說很奇怪，可能還很錯誤，但就像對色彩特別敏感的人跟色弱交流彼此看到的不一樣的世界）

然後出事了。

加百列從阿茲拉斐爾的表現看到既視感，所以神經質。（為什麼我總是讓大天使是神經質的？

加百列很氣別西卜對阿茲拉斐爾一直鼓勵、誘他去嘗試更多食物，同時也氣阿茲拉斐爾一次一次讓別西卜回味曾經的能力而無法接納現在寡淡少味的生活，卻又不真的那麼想阻止他們討論樂趣，他們在講那些味覺的事情時看起來都很快樂……只是偶爾別西卜臉上隱約的恍惚失意讓他更想阻止討論。對他自己不靈敏的味覺沒有太多想法，是因為幫不了身邊的人才苦惱

克羅里討厭別西卜失去了就一直問他東西吃起來怎麼樣好吃，所以反著來，專門嫌棄食物難吃，「喝起來就是屎味洗碗水。」「噁，有葛縷子。廢了。然後這個香菜是怎麼回事？」「就是壞掉的食物，為什麼在可以吃到新鮮食物的條件下人類還是喜歡把東西弄壞再吃？（別西卜：酒也是。你就不要喝酒。）」「它就是有一股抹布水的味道！」「嘔……這口感……還發酸。像別人的食糜，噁心透了。」這類的偏食仔發言？

原本希望打消別西卜的執著，結果他注意的難吃缺失被放大，弄得他自己討厭吃了，基本上算是技能樹被逼著點歪？

跟加百列一樣，對於別西卜一直跟阿茲拉斐爾聊食物有同樣複雜的心情，想阻止別西卜繼續陷入過去又不想阻止他們兩個開心的聊天。

阿茲拉斐爾是天使，雖然別西卜以前也會跟克羅里聊食物，但是阿茲拉斐爾就是……天使，那種對生活、美食、書籍的熱愛態度。餐廳約會的時候克羅里不知道該怎麼面對阿茲拉斐爾說什麼好吃，因為他品嚐到的是半杯水的半空部分（?），卻又喜歡看天使高興用餐。

克羅里討厭別西卜說他有病（雖然他跟別西卜都知道他有點小異常，但他認為是不需要看診就能自己處理的問題所以不算病），更討厭加百列說阿茲拉斐爾需要介入去強迫天使「正常」。他覺得阿茲拉斐爾很正常。加百列才是不正常的那個。

啊，也許，很久以前，克羅里受不了別西卜問，某天在別西卜面前往自己的舌頭劃一刀，被緊急送去醫院處理之後別西卜再也沒有逼問過他了？

那之後，有時他們兩個會對那條舌頭開玩笑，克羅里會笑說如果當時切得深一些、別西卜送他過去時除了解釋發生什麼也順便再請醫院幫忙處理的話，他就有一條像蛇信分叉的舌頭了。（「然後我就像這樣說話，sssssss──，怎麼樣？」「簡單。看我，zzzzzzz──」）他們會聊分舌手術，然後聊著聊著就歪到蛇的陰莖的話題了（呃

所以遇到阿茲拉斐爾既有這種天賦又願意享受並且分享感覺的人，別西卜才會像是要補償一樣一直跟他討論？

別西卜為什麼從第３型變成第２型了呢？出了什麼事呢？也許是疾病導致？身體調節出問題？心因性？最近這樣的病毒？又或也許是藥、菸這樣的物質破壞他？化學溶劑燒壞了他，連嗓子都一併毀了，怎麼樣？被強迫、被惡意放藥、被無意、自己誤食、自己清楚喝到什麼，是哪種狀況？不論哪個，歌唱和品嚐，他最喜歡的兩件樂趣都在那之後全毀了。為什麼還要醒來呢？

如果自己最喜歡的自己消失了，活下來的是不喜歡的部分，這樣的苟延殘喘真的還要繼續嗎？為什麼讓它死掉才能活著？

－

「你為什麼就是不好好接受現在的你就是這個樣！」

吵架了。

明明只想要別西卜接受也許不再那麼絢麗卻不是完全無色的世界，是時候向前看了、不要再執著過去的美好，為什麼會這樣？

「你就是看到我變成這樣，終於有人跟你一樣麻木了，急著拉我站同一陣線找認同！」

又急又怒，口不擇言。

加百列明明最清楚他最喜歡的自己都毀了，為什麼在他從天堂掉進地獄的現在，卻要他像個活死人一樣繼續活下去？

－

後來不知道怎麼吵的，從四人聚會但夫夫組跟別西卜三人聊味覺體驗而加百列完全不能明白的事情吵到別西卜說他跟加百列交朋友只是覺得沒有跟上其他人聊天話題（美食）的加百列很可憐，不然當初怎麼會想跟他一個無趣的人講話；

加百列聽到這種以為是朋友卻沒想到是被施捨的言論就說別西卜除了吃跟唱以外就一無是處才緊抓著不放。

傷人的話脫口而出  
互相否定了對方其餘很有魅力的、他們也很愛的部分，否定彼此整體只因為一兩個小缺失

……故事這樣會合理嗎？  
事情真的會這樣可怕嗎？  


刺得彼此都傷得夠重，

「他一定恨死我了。」  
「我才不要跟他道歉，他先開始的。」  
「我當然也有一點錯，但是──」  
「他那樣說我耶！」  
「他那麼過分，憑什麼我要先認錯。」  
「我們誰都不會先認輸的，我瞭解他。」  
「……」「……」

＝

題外話，講到「你為什麼就是不……」這個句式，我一直歪到還願裡的「你為什麼不肯睜開眼」（欸？

不，我沒有要展開那個，我聯想到的是[這個](https://mskrysta.tumblr.com/post/187008761663/how-many-times-are-you-going-to-tell-jokes-like#_=_)（tumblr連結）

六翼中的一對翅膀覆蓋臉，一對覆蓋腳，一對則用來飛翔。難得有幸看見那樣的冰山美人露臉，加百列會內心尖叫是可以預料的。（笑）

為什麼這個墮落前的設定這麼香啦……這個別西卜如果要帶走一批天使，大概追隨他的天使會是路西法帶下地獄的墮天使當中至少三分之一的數量（？）

說到六翼，[影片](https://youtu.be/-A_xfFB8np8)（Youtube連結）是我在翻另一篇的冰暴章節時想到的事。將翅膀拱成穹頂的畫面，燭光將翅膀映成暖黃，而且我依稀記得原作底下的某個留言用了「繭住」這個詞來描述那一章的場景，我腦子裡跳出的是這個影片……還有捕蠅草。（？）尤其別西卜又小小一隻，超適合被包住，然後強行撕開或揍開跟他開戰的兄弟姊妹的翅膀來脫困（呃

最後的屠龍劇情真有夠大天使。

影片優先，不要被評論跟我給破哏了。

* * *

說回來。

或許上述都不是，上司組其實之前並不認識？惡魔跟天使兩方都是初次見面？像是忽然知道世界上有另一個活成另一種模樣、另一種可能的同類？

這樣的情況下，別西卜的第３型也許不是必要，不如更改成他沒有改變過，在一開始就是第２型？

或是再把組合型號跟對應角色調換？

調換１Ｃ成４Ｃ，同時也調轉４Ｇ成１Ｇ

這樣故事就會是：惡魔方兩位都是像被弄壞的麻木鈍感，然後才遇到能夠感覺到的天使們，１Ｇ２Ｂ +３Ａ４Ｃ？

因為就是……感覺食物跟愛有某種相關性……也許是地球對生物的愛？

……不知道。

反正就是，天使對愛很敏銳，怎麼敏感都不夠，替換成這裡的設定就是……對食物敏感？所以會這個排列組合？不過４Ｃ的情況下，４型的描述就會需要修正改變。

總之，這樣兩隻惡魔可能會有些痛苦。２Ｂ對１Ｇ的情況大概是氣惱加百列暴殄天物，像是那種知道身邊的同學朋友超聰明，有旁人求不得追不上的天賦卻浪費，而且還拿這種才能來貶低──哦，貶低食物，「這渾球根本不需要舌頭來浪費美食跟講出這些討厭的話，<strike>讓我割掉他的舌頭算了</strike>」？這個比喻雖然很奇怪但我一時想不到其他說法。

不過他們會發現３Ａ跟１Ｇ也並非完全是表現出的那樣好/壞，他們都是善惡的混合體。畢竟想把某一人塑造成全好全壞可能都會背離原作爸爸的教導，縱使我控制不了自己的寫作，在大綱設定還是要盡可能讓他們同時是天使跟王八蛋的混合。

說遠了，反正最終惡魔們都會更深入去了解認識天使們，天使們也會找到方法跟他們的惡魔相處。

或是各類型後面的描述都改變怎麼樣？不改變的話很難換過去。

阿茲拉斐爾的表現很容易讓我把他固定在３型位置，並且其他人也只有兩個位置可以選擇的時候，組合太少而限制非常多，症狀描述的修改也許有助移位？該繼續基於過度/不足的全有全無二分法，或是應該接近現實的光譜分法來塑造？或者無論哪樣只要還在我的手上就不會變好所以其實並沒有幫助？錯在無傷大雅的小地方或是打從根本一開始就錯了？對人物性格理解有誤還是根本不該弄這個設定？蠢還是非常蠢？閉嘴還是住手？這樣還是那樣？

再搞一次排列組合我就（

* * *

這裡結束漫長囉嗦了。總算是要寫一點故事片段了。或是要換下一章？

－

「來顆糖？」加百列問，自顧自的從大衣口袋摸出一包糖果。

看到那個包裝，「真的？不符合你的品味吧？」這人穿著能把人嚇唬住的正裝和氣勢，以愚蠢欠揍的紆尊降貴，走進超商，帶了這包糖果結帳。這個出現在腦海的滑稽畫面讓別西卜不禁笑出來。幫忙結帳的店員會是什麼表情呢？還以為這派頭十足的客戶會買菸酒咖啡、報章雜誌什麼的，結果卻直奔零食區，拿了這一小包的色素糖果，她剛才怎麼就沒跟進去看看？

加百列聳了聳肩，「很多口味。」

「很多香精。」

「所以才會買它。」他低頭仔細研究包裝上的圖示。「你有什麼不想吃到的口味？」

「都不想。」加百列手上動作一滯，轉頭就要尋垃圾桶丟了。見狀，別西卜拉住他，又迅速把手收回，「很浪費。」

「不是你強迫自己吃的理由。」

聳了聳肩，別西卜一副不在意的模樣，「反正也吃不出來。」

「……閉眼。」

別西卜撇撇嘴，仍然配合地閉上眼睛。她雙手抱臂昂起頭顱，安安靜靜地站著。

好像對忽然看不見的情況感到緊張，又或是期待，她不自覺舔了一下嘴唇。

拆開袋子，加百列選了一個能接受的口味，將它抿在自己嘴唇之間，然後俯下身。

縱使閉起眼睛，溫熱的鼻息、被盯著的感覺、若有似無的糖果甜香、難得沉默的加百列，別西卜能由線索猜出個大概。

在不時有人經過的街道，那傢伙難道以為她會怕、以為她會因為覺得這很丟臉而認輸？這麼想著，別西卜挑釁地微微向前傾去。

接收到許可，加百列毫不猶豫，立刻吻上別西卜，隨即卻痛得要反射性退開。這混蛋竟把糖果勾去她嘴裡就咬他。

沒讓人逃走，別西卜伸手勾住加百列的脖子，草率舔了舔他的嘴唇，緊跟著，舌頭強硬擠進其中。

加百列在別西卜的舌上嚐到甜味，那粒糖果在這時滑到他們兩人之間。糖果被別西卜壓往他的舌面，他嚐到那被咬了一口的糖果，表面可能因為溶了而有點粗糙，跟她的唾液混在一起，又溼又混亂，又甜。

即使整個過程不到幾秒，別西卜決定分享得夠了是時候要離開，加百列居然吮著她，半路劫走糖果，想要誘使她再吻得更深。

別西卜沒有中計。她輕哼一聲，用牙齒再次輕咬威脅加百列的舌尖，不顧挽留，她直接撤出。

盯著別西卜又抿又舔那雙潤澤的紅唇，加百列咀嚼那顆跟別西卜嚐起來一樣甜的糖果，全部吞了下去。「所以？什麼口味？」

別西卜垂眸深思，片刻後，藍眸為之一亮，「我嚐到加百列。」

不曾預料到這個答案，但加百列很快反應過來，「真的？可是我嚐到的是別西卜。」

「錯得離譜，你的味覺真的很糟。」她嘴角勾起一抹得逞的壞笑。

「才怪，明明你才是那個味覺很差的。」加百列裝作生氣，聲音裡的好笑和眼角的柔軟笑意卻藏不住，「我們再確認一次，不要躲！有膽再來一次！」

-

（嘴裡有食物時接吻可能很危險，我道歉）   
（我到底在寫什麼？？？？感覺就很……黏。想要寫得可以被接受的描寫而不是這麼混亂……）   
（雷根糖或是彩虹糖都可以，但……我選前者）

-

「所以你到底吃出來了沒？」

「就，葡萄。葡萄口味的加百列。原本以為你會選香草或奶油爆米花口味。」

加百列點點頭，「聽起來不錯，但為什麼？」

「你感覺起來就是非常喜歡那種類型的人。」別西卜一邊走，一邊打個模糊的手勢，好像旁邊的高個子男人能夠懂自己要表達什麼。

「但你又不是。張嘴。」他們腳步放慢，加百列把糖果餵給別西卜，「櫻桃可樂還是野黑莓？」

別西卜安靜品嘗，「巧克力？」加百列看一下包裝確認，然後笑了笑，看著她，沒有說話。別西卜又想了想，「……巧克力布丁？」

「巧克力布丁。那是我第三個答案。」

「顏色明明差那麼多。」接著，別西卜把話題帶回去，「而且你給人感覺也很香草。」

「我們這麼熟了，你卻說我很香草，我認為我們有必要複習。」

「現在沒穿網襪，不約。」

「是跟你做愛，又不是跟網襪。是……」加百列停住話，皺著眉頭研究新拿起的一包糖果，就連路人匆匆一瞥都能讀出他臉上的表情是對_噁心物質_的嫌惡。片刻，他才繼續說下去，「是喜歡你才會連帶喜歡襯你的鞋襪和其他玩具，別搞錯。先從椰子跟溼紙巾？還是你想選其他？我想選牙膏跟藍莓這組，感覺比較安全──」

「加百列。」

「吭？」

「加百列。我家還是你家？」

－

「你還想試那包怪味糖豆嗎？」

「誰買的就誰吃。欸、別丟，浪費。」原本興趣缺缺拒絕了，別西卜卻像忽然想到什麼，連忙出聲阻止。

加百列遲疑著把糖果遞給別西卜。「……你真的要吃？」

他看過關於那些噁心口味的評論。要是別西卜真的吃了太過分的口味的糖果然後跑來親他，加百列想他可能會推開別西卜，然後非常不體面的吐出來。

但倘若別西卜玩這個上癮，他會去買一整罐牙膏口味的果凍豆放在家裡，也帶一包在身上。加百列不想阻止別西卜的樂趣，他想陪別西卜一起冒險。

別西卜搖了搖頭，把糖果塞進他的公事包裡。

「為何不趁這個機會，請你同事一點小零食呢？」

－

公司裡一些人覺得很好玩，另一些人覺得他們兩個更垃圾了。嘔嘔嘔嘔嘔──

（怪味糖豆不適合拿給不知情的人，就像拿有蠶豆或花生或明膠等東西的食物給不知情的人差不多可怕，永遠不知道會觸發什麼，它們只適合對此有認知的朋友。所以是的，故事裡，他們公司裡的人都會知道那東西是什麼，只是出於僥倖、好玩跟看別人的反應的趣味，才願意在風險之下參加。不願意參加的不勉強，願意賭的要接受壞口味的可能。）

－

好多鮮豔顏色看起來就很開心，還有好多不同的香料，還能混在一起吃變化新口味。看起來就可以玩掉半小時以上

那句「反正吃不出來」可以同時適用低敏跟高敏的設定嗎？因為低敏所以反正也吃不出來？因為太人工太假太多糖所以高敏也吃不出來到底要表達什麼？好難。我大概弄不懂食物相關的事情了。巧克力布丁的布丁味到底是什麼意思？？？

管它呢，撇除那個有夠混亂漏洞百出的味痴設定，讓上司組只是吃糖玩盲測遊戲猜猜口味也很好

－某花絮：

「所以你到底吃出來了沒？」

「就，葡萄。加百列口味的葡萄──」

「卡！」

第六次了。

「……」別西卜看到旁邊對戲的加百列閉上眼做了一個深呼吸、一副容忍不了她的模樣，她替自己辯解，「明明我吃的是葡萄糖果，加百列只是一個形容詞，當然放在形容詞的位置。而且這樣接前一句比較順。」別西卜朝工作人員的方向又再喊了一次，「嘿！劇本真的錯了吧！」

「劇本一定是對的，不可質疑。劇情走到這幕比起食物的味道更強調的是人的關係，」加百列用手指比向自己，「所以劇本會寫你吃到的是我──」

「噁。」別西卜皺起臉，上半身還微微向後退縮，似乎是覺得離加百列愈遠愈好，「你吃起來一定很難吃，吃了還會腦殘。」

強壓住想要反擊的衝動，加百列認為儘管被冒犯了，現在是該繼續處理工作，而不是跟這個爛人在這邊發神經。

所以他選擇閉嘴。

沒有像平常表現高情商笑容，他現在又氣又煩，完全不想對別西卜擠出笑。他不懂別西卜為什麼不按照劇本來就好，那樣省事多了，也不用因為取消訂好的餐廳位置跟路西法鬧不愉快，況且別西卜也不該為私事影響她的工作，對劇本發脾氣、對他發脾氣，說他吃起來難吃、說吃他會腦殘。這一點都不公平，一點也不專業。

別西卜抱胸冷哼，轉開眼看著工作人員忙碌。她嘴裡低聲咒著加百列無法輕易辨識的話，加百列只好盯著別西卜柔軟的嘴唇，讀那美好的唇吐出一些不太好的詞，讀她罵加百列……無腦？！

「你太過分了。」他勉強讓自己擠出禮貌的抗議。

別西卜掃視一眼加百列，嘴角歪出一個不屑，「你不是嗎？四肢發達頭腦簡單？我猜大概是飯不好好吃，學人找些旁門左道去施打什麼奇怪的激素長身體，最後腦子中毒搞殘了吧？」

太過分了。

加百列覺得有什麼東西啪地一瞬斷了，可能是他的控制到達極限，再忍受不了別西卜的態度，跳閘了。

「老天啊別西卜！我運動不代表我只發展你看得見的肌肉，運動絕對是對大腦有益的好嗎！而且我在告訴你我今天不吃晚餐的時候就告訴你安全斷食是健康的，我其他時間都吃得很正常！還有激素，我沒有也不會讓任何怪東西汙染我的身體！說到激素，耶穌啊，都什麼時候了還激素！你還在撥接的年代嗎，了解一下育種好不好！」

「閉嘴，drama queen，你不就是要炫你的基因讓你有大肌肌嗎說得──」

「拜託你講話能不能他媽的優雅一點！」

坐在一旁的克羅里表情扭曲，他抬起頭痛苦呻吟，像是不願再看爭論的兩名同事又像要對上天祈求處理那兩個白痴，「育種個鬼。加百列是不是真的把自己當成雞肉了？那他就不能好好當一塊肉不要去開口去惹別西卜嗎？」

坐在他右手邊的阿茲拉斐爾不安地絞著手指，沒有回答。可能這個狀況他也沒辦法幫加百列說什麼好話。

也許上天沒有回應他的願望，讓克羅里很是洩氣，他癱回椅子，轉開話題，「我覺得別西卜說得沒錯，劇本有些地方怎麼看怎麼怪。還很尬。」

哦，這個是他比較能說的。阿茲拉斐爾鬆了一口氣。「我反而覺得加百列的解釋很合理。而且別西卜說的加百列口味聽起來就很不尊重人，不把人當人看。」

「葡萄口味的加百列也不是很把人當人看，天使。寫劇本的人有問題。」

－

育種是這樣使用的嗎？優生學？

－

加百列讀別西卜唇語的片段，或許別西卜在抱怨關於大便味咖喱跟咖喱味大便那種奇怪的話題吧（不

認真投入自己工作的人很優秀。我欽佩他們。

－

想約別人晚餐，問他今晚晚餐有什麼安排的時候，被對方告知正在斷食而且還跟你說這種生活方式很好還可以節省時間，該當何解？跟朋友通電話抱怨還被笑，完全沒有幫助呢

（Ｌ：那就約他沒在斷食的時間就好啦wwwww）

Ｂ：今天取消了就不知道什麼時候能再訂到，那間餐廳並不是很好訂。

Ｇ：_（路過）_

（Ｌ：改吃其他間啦。世界上又不是只剩那間餐廳。）

Ｂ：就是那間餐廳是我認為我們的口味都能接受的，約吃飯當然是要找合雙方胃口的，不是嗎？而且這邊工作結束就能趕過去。

（Ｌ：你沒先跟他約好時間啊。對，很驚喜，很浪漫，但是追人還是要實際一點啦小別。你又不是我這種怎麼約人都會成功的型。）

Ｂ：你才沒有。你之前還──

（Ｌ：就問問他斷食週期，順便問他要個行程，排一排你們都可以的時間再計畫。或是直球對決，就跟他說想約他，他也有那個意思就自然會排出你們都可行的時間，好？那先這樣吧。記得告訴我你最後有沒有被拒絕。）

Ｂ：等等、路西法？……幹。

<strike>Ｇ：（_從聽到的現有資訊已經腦補完有人的約會被取消的故事了_）</strike>

嘶。真狗血。肥皂劇都不會寫這種劇本了。

－

啊，另一個設定應該也會很好玩吧

超級喜歡的偶像跟著別人離開原本公司跑去創工作室。帶走自己老闆一堆資源另起爐灶的路西法太討厭了，所以他開創的公司也是不正確的，所以自己喜歡的偶像跳槽去那間公司也是不可接受<strike>所以由愛生恨由粉轉黑</strike>

操wwww

理念跟愛，該選哪個？崇拜的對象跟自己立場不同，哪個要凌駕哪個？該放棄哪個？能夠有其他解法嗎？

Ｇ ：不要再待那間公司，你只要回來，就不用忍受那麼糟的環境了。你這麼好的人，一定只是一時被路西法迷惑了。回來吧，公司這邊我可以跟粉絲們一起向高層──

Ｂ ：滾。

心碎啦幻滅啦什麼的，哎呀

－

Ｇ：你為什麼總是髒的？貴公司連這點打理乾淨的錢都發不出來？需要介紹跳槽來我們公司嗎？或是我送你幾套清潔──

Ｂ：讓我身上也有那種噁心百合味？休想。而且你們公司才是連飯錢都發不出來讓人沒得吃吧。

Ｇ：我已經說了那是斷食！還有你看阿茲拉斐爾就知道我們公司養得起你！

Ｂ：*直接走人，頭也不回給出一記惡狠狠的中指*

Ｃ：沒救了。上帝啊，這個請直接電死。  
Ａ：克羅里。  
Ｃ：直接電死太便宜加百列了？  
Ａ：你知道我不是那個意思。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好玩的技術從這裡：[跳轉](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685086/chapters/39715242)、[防雷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149319)


	9. 異常

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說到甜點、說到味覺異常、說到加百列口味……

等等、等等，等一下，

說到甜點、說到味覺異常、說到加百列口味……

嗯……

[叉子蛋糕](https://dic.pixiv.net/a/%E3%82%B1%E3%83%BC%E3%82%AD%E3%83%90%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B9)（pixiv連結）？！？！

呃，嗯，就是，一個「食人」的世界觀設定，字面上的意思。

避雷

避雷

避雷

避雷

避雷

避雷

（以下全從網頁由機器翻譯，轉成我流理解）

就像ABO世界設定由不同類型的人類組成，這個世界觀設定由「蛋糕」、「叉子」、一般人類組成。

「叉子」嚐不到其他食物的味道，對叉子來說，只有蛋糕的血肉之軀、眼淚唾液皮膚等會像蛋糕一樣甜美（不確定這樣理解對嗎？）

因為食而無味的過往經驗，叉子會對蛋糕盲目癡迷，由於可能出現食人行為，會被稱為「殺人預備犯」

蛋糕是天生就美味的人類（？）通常不自知是蛋糕，在沒遇上叉子之前，有可能未曾知道自己是蛋糕就平安度過一生。

但這種情況極少發生。因為叉子會來找他們（呃）

據說每一款「蛋糕」有不同的味道。（這句翻起來好糟糕……）

叉子是覺得蛋糕「好吃」的人，大多是後天養成，因為這樣那樣的原因失去味覺。沒有味覺的活著，遇到蛋糕會本能想吃。除了會吃蛋糕吃得津津有味，基本上和普通人沒有什麼太大區別。

以上，大概是這樣，可能有理解錯誤的地方，請修正我。

設定的原創者在[推特](https://twitter.com/Rune_communicat/status/710609488290586624)似乎有更多詳細討論。

總之是，食人設定。

還要……繼續嗎？

好的吧。

回到好預兆。

這樣，別西卜跟加百列誰是叉子誰是蛋糕？什麼口味？唾液跟眼淚可以滿足？或是要有血有肉？背景設定如何？可以再申請軀體的天使惡魔設定或是人類身份？有其他角色是蛋糕叉子嗎？

－

如果故事背景設定成，他們皆是人類身分，別西卜是「蛋糕」，而加百列是「叉子」呢？天生的叉子，也許？

當然故事設定成別西卜是「叉子」也會很有趣，但我還想要讓別西卜能夠品嘗享受美食，如果就這樣變成「叉子」就太可惜了……

所以讓不想要讓食物汙染自己的天使長來任這個位置吧。既然不想要進食，應該不會用到太多味覺，被移除掉也不那麼可惜了

那麼，別西卜會是什麼樣的「蛋糕」呢？

惡魔蛋糕，怎麼樣？

惡魔蛋糕吃起來會是什麼樣？有甜味嗎？好吃嗎？我懷疑。看資料說有可可，也許是苦的……但好像有糖霜，那或許是甜的？既然是蛋糕，有一定機率會是甜的？是這樣說嗎？

如果殿下設定是蜂蜜蛋糕會好一點，嗎？食材看起來，應該至少還算甜

也許俄式蜂蜜蛋糕？想到之前提到六翼的殿下，層層疊疊，感覺這個蛋糕也很適合。可愛。<strike>好想吃殿下哦……我是說好想吃蛋糕</strike>

－

要怎麼發展故事呢？

也許他們是公司同事，加百列因為知道別西卜是「蛋糕」，能躲別西卜就躲，開會請別人代替，非得親自出席的會議就坐到最遠位置，讓別人以為別西卜對同事幹嘛了。

這讓別西卜心裡很不高興。也許她是不怎麼笑，兇了一點，但她跟加百列根本沒什麼往來，能對他幹嘛？那傢伙總是神經兮兮的，會有這種詭異舉動為什麼是她的錯？

加百列只是不想要被別西卜誘惑。

他很珍惜自己目前的正常人生活目前的成就那一類的，他會努力維持住，不會讓自己體內可怕的怪物毀掉自己。

之後嗎？

某一天，作為「叉子」的加百列誤嚐到「蛋糕」別西卜的唾液。大概是類似餐具間接接吻的情況，或者也許是聚會時被拱著玩pocky game，或者走其他我還沒想到的情況，都很有趣

總之，加百列嚇壞了。

他立即離開現場，在洗手台前催吐，嘔了好久。

不是因為噁心，而是太美好了。

讓他渾身血液都冷了。

占據整個腦袋的瘋狂渴求讓他心神恍惚，強裝鎮定走往洗手間的路上撞到好幾個人。

衝進洗手間時，他腦內的瘋狂想法甚至從該先吸吮別西卜的指尖、舔拭她被奇怪襪子包著的腳踝、啃咬那總是吐出不客氣的話的嘴唇或由哪個部位開始品嘗，跳到考慮起倘若把別西卜鎖起來養著，或許可以吃很久。

想要再嘗到那種甜味。

普通人每天都能嘗到這種恩賜，憑什麼他不能？

<strike>（壞掉版本：他又沒有作奸犯科，為何要忍受被剝奪？明明那麼努力，為社會做了那麼多貢獻。那些正常人有哪個對能嘗到味道感恩過了？他不會那麼不知感恩，他也不奢求太多，就一點，就只吃別西卜，他會很珍惜神賜的獎賞 。）</strike>

想要別西卜，想要把別西卜整個吃掉，半點不留。

<strike> 甚至_想要在肉體和精神上全都擁有別西卜。吃進別西卜的身，吞進別西卜的心。_這樣狂熱的壞掉的想法。如果故事設定在加百列對別西卜有愛的背景。但這個愛不是單指叉子的生理愛</strike>

折磨自己就能向神跟（完全不知情的）別西卜贖罪，就會稍微原諒他了吧？

自殘催吐就不會再專注在慾望了吧？

也許是怕出去會真的忍不住對別西卜動手，加百列在裡頭待到打烊，或是可能就先行離場了。

之後嗎？

加百列常常會在遇到別西卜之前就會找藉口避開，幾次之後他同事覺得<strike>加百列是不是會通靈，走到一半都能提前預知別西卜在轉角或是在辦公室裡。</strike>

以為加百列跟別西卜有什麼過節，加百列不願見到她。

可能某天加百列不小心說溜嘴，跟同事說是因為他聞得到別西卜？

：（搔頭） 聞得到別西卜？她沒怎麼用香水吧？體香膏？還是搽了什麼保養品？

：誰會在走廊盡頭就聞到香水啦，我就從沒在公司裡聞過那麼濃的味道。

Ｇ：不，我不是指香水那類的──（忽然意識到自己要暴露秘密了）（沉默）

：呃，你是指體味嗎？大概你聞到人家熬好幾天住在公司沒洗澡的體味……？

：等等，那也不會在辦公室門外就聞得到吧？！

Ｇ：（強撐假笑）

：臭味很重嗎……？我沒怎麼聞到，也沒聽其他人對別西卜有那樣的抱怨啊……

：我也沒。不過大概是因為我見到別西卜時，她都已經整理得乾淨幹練可以出門開會見人了……？

Ｇ：（感覺再不說點什麼，以後同事之間的話傳開，對別西卜很不好）……不是。也許我鼻子有問題，或是環境異味什麼的。

：環境異味？空調壞了……？

：欸，你別說，有可能耶？加百列，你聞到的是不是食物味？聽樓下他們說別西卜的辦公室總是有食物，你可能聞到人家身上染的食物味了？

Ｇ：（考慮一下蛋糕味算是食物味，但是真的說是又好像真的把別西卜當食物了，但是這是最接近現實也最合理不被懷疑的答案了）……可能？是滿像的。

：那麼遠就能聞到還是很扯……你鼻子很靈耶！這樣你豈不是很受不了我們午餐叫外送來的時候啊？！

：我就沒注意那麼仔細，我見別西卜的時候都緊張得要喘不過氣了哈哈哈哈！

之後，我感覺劇情大概要等到別西卜怒氣沖沖逮他，直接跟加百列<strike>正面單挑</strike>當面對質才走得下去吧

－

事情說開以後，別西卜可能會允許他嘗一口。

加百列會覺得那跟別西卜外在的冷漠有超大反差，甜到嚇死人www

呃，甜到嚇死人？會很甜嗎？咦？不對，他應該已經聞過有多甜了。等等……甜味可以被嗅覺辨認，對嗎……？聞起來很甜是指一種香味還是一種甜味？

－

即使早就讀過鼻後通路或味覺細胞什麼的資料，早就因為別西卜而把蛋糕的食譜都研究過、記起來，加百列嚐不出什麼滋味是什麼食材，無法辨認他感覺到的是對應資料描述的哪部分感覺。

他只知道別西卜吻起來好得讓他不想放開，卻不是因為甜味，而是……

（似乎巧克力是不會上癮的，但又有另一方說法指出是會上癮的，實驗跟巧克力裡的糖以及各種各樣的成分。總之有待觀察。但不管是不是確實會有巧克力癮，或是糖癮，可以確定的說，別西卜讓加百列上癮（？））

－

偶爾私底下相處時，加百列會玩笑地稱別西卜為「babycakes」

別西卜對此的反應是「你他媽再那樣叫我試試看。」

跟別西卜約會的時候，加百列如果看到別西卜點了蛋糕（尤其是惡魔蛋糕或是俄式蜂蜜蛋糕，總之看別西卜的設定。）來吃，會說類似於別西卜同類相食的冷笑話，說別西卜不該這麼殘忍。

別西卜表示再說這種幹話，加百列之後就沒蛋糕吃了。

然後全程他們就一個享用蛋糕，一個<strike>用眼睛吃蛋糕</strike>享受對方吃東西的好心情。

咖啡或茶等飲品，搭配別西卜偶爾分給他吃的蛋糕，很好的午茶。

這樣，之前一直不明白為什麼滿街都是做吃的店，不明白為什麼別西卜跟其他人類那麼享受甜點跟吃東西的事，加百列現在終於稍微能夠理解了吧？

－

那句話怎麼說的？做愛不如吃蛋糕？它可以成為這個素材嗎？

－

除了他們，還有誰是叉子或蛋糕這類人嗎？

也許也讓設定波及一下夫夫組？

別西卜會對此感到驚訝，她以為像他們這種人很少。「他們誰是什麼？」

加百列不知道。每次遇到他們，他們都靠得很近，不太能分辨。「我推測他們靠那麼近是有混淆目標的意思。我也不想費心去猜哪個才是蛋糕，跟我沒關係。」

那麼，「聞起來像什麼？」

「沒仔細聞。我感覺到他們時也會屏息繞開。」

繞路啊。

別西卜想到之前加百列繞開她被傳為他們有私人恩怨，而繞開那兩個常混在一起的人則是……

「其他人都在傳你恐同。」

「恐……」加百列哭笑不得。被視為犯罪預備軍的叉子聽過的惡意可不比同性戀們少，他也算是隱藏在櫃子裡的人，跟著社會去不合理的恐懼排斥另一群也不被接受的人其實很沒意思。不過，「行吧，恐同就恐同，至少大家不會那麼歇斯底里。」

（「蛋糕……」

「嗯？我嗎？」

「不、不，天使，我知道你_聞_起來像什麼。是其他人。我感覺有其他蛋糕。」）

（「混淆目標？呃，好吧，<strike>我其實只是想告訴其他想打阿茲拉斐爾主意的人閃邊去</strike>。」）

－

我不太確定叉子遇到蛋糕會本能想吃是指飢餓本能還是食慾本能？一種是關乎生存的迫切渴求，另一種是嘴饞的衝動，哪一種才是原設定創作者的意思？察覺到有蛋糕又是怎麼察覺的？蛋糕體表散出或呼出體液所以帶來的味道？

甜味與其他能被品嘗到的味道應該怎麼被描述？  
我覺得食物相關的事情給我寫很浪費，我好糟糕  
任何東西給我都很浪費

可以好好感受物質的肉體是不是真的很不錯？可以在這個地方這個時代是還不錯的事嗎？

也許能設定成含酒類的蛋糕？

題外話，說到酒，加百列會是那種喝一口最低度數的酒就會醉的類型嗎？覺得果酒甜甜的好喝，完全不知道風險，就一直喝果酒的那種，然後醉了？

不過也有可能，是即使灌一瓶精餾酒精都不會醉的？

因為紫水晶就是不醉。

有酒的蛋糕聞起來怎麼樣？吃起來會合嗎？會醉嗎？

說回來，說回蛋糕，阿茲拉斐爾除了天使蛋糕的選項，提拉米蘇似乎也不錯？雖然提拉米蘇的意思好像不真是_帶我走_，但是我喜歡那種跟克羅里帶他從法國大革命的監獄離開從二戰時的教堂離開甚至原本想帶他逃掉末日戰爭互有對應的感覺（

－

噢！噢！換我說，聽我說，或是讓我們加入幾滴警匪元素呢？

真的出現了控制不了自己的殺人鬼，長官讓蛋糕去當誘餌，他們要怎麼在保護社會跟保護愛人之間行動？

「別西卜也是蛋糕，憑什麼把阿茲拉斐爾推出去？」

「想犯罪的早就都知道那傢伙了。」好像事先知道會被這麼問，加百列不假思索地回答。「而且如果之後別西卜不在，你們沒有實戰過的菜鳥怎麼反應？背手冊還是去送死？別想太多，別西卜能做到的，阿茲拉斐爾沒道理不能過關。」

「別想太多，如果真的被切蛋糕，跟平常一樣保持冷靜就好。我們不會讓你死的。大概。」別西卜心不在焉的安慰，手上翻閱資料的速度不減。

阿茲拉斐爾試圖分散注意力來忘掉剛才最後一句讓人非常不放心的「大概」，他注意到別西卜脖子上的傷痕，原本應該被立起的衣領和半長不短的頭髮遮蓋，卻因為動作而微微露出。別西卜不知道為了什麼原因，沒有在頸部搽疤痕修飾霜。

喔不，糟糕，我沒有編推理故事的能力。別聽我說。

想要嘗蛋糕的甜味卻吃到奇怪的粉末、想親近別西卜卻吻到一嘴化妝品，那種落差應該不是太好？

化妝品真的不好吃，對嗎？但是可能也沒差別。對加百列來說可能差異就是蛋糕味的別西卜跟沒有什麼味道的外物，化妝品是苦的還是酸的還是嗆的應該都不會影響，只是口感怪怪的。

補妝會花很長的時間精神嗎？很麻煩嗎？會寧願用衣領頭髮<strike>圍巾</strike>物理掩蓋，或是上妝？

* * *

也不一定執著在Cakeverse，單純只是調查辦案也很好玩。給上司組一些關於偵探、冒險類的元素，事務所樓上樓下搶生意搶業績什麼的。我第一個想到的竟然是追捕時的競爭，到後來結果別西卜把加百列推下水了（欸？

加百列當下第一個念頭簡直不想再跟<strike>殺己兇手</strike>合作夥伴繼續了。沒被嫌疑人殺掉，居然差點被自己人坑死。而且衣服也這樣毀掉了，媽的。

別西卜回來之後的辯解是加百列太擋路了，而且誰知道他每天都在運動慢跑的人反應這麼差。

然後大概又是很多的吵架。

*facepalm*

－

「專找同性戀下手？」別西卜偏過頭，朝克羅里說，「那你跟天使扮一下同志情侶吧克羅里，釣看看了。」

此話一出，加百列擠出假笑，「別西卜？我說了不要隨便調派我的人們，你的權力只在樓下，跟你合作並不表示我交出指揮權。」

這樣，雙方人馬又開始新一輪的爭執了。

在這麼混亂的爭論中，克羅里默默滑手機裡的情報，沒敢抬頭看阿茲拉斐爾的方向。

他是告訴過別西卜他覺得阿茲拉斐爾很可愛，想要去接觸聊一下，但別西卜也絕對、絕對知道他還沒準備好！

他都還沒澈底蒐集熟悉天使的好惡、還沒練習完全，怎麼在假扮情侶的任務當中順理成章？天，阿茲拉斐爾說不定相處過後要覺得他是個怪人？就算他的臨場反應不錯，他不想在天使面前有任何閃失！

阿茲拉斐爾笑著看克羅利的臉與他漂亮的紅髮變成同一個色系，覺得跟別西卜搭上線真是好處多多。

（覺得在這個設定下，別西卜跟阿茲拉斐爾是<strike>肉食系</strike>主動積極的聯手，很萌）

* * *

說回Fork & Cake，或是伴侶其中一人是蛋糕／叉子，另一方則只是普通人？

做為普通人，當自己的伴侶某天在不經意的一次聊天中提到他是蛋糕，應該怎麼辦？他會不會因為疏失而有一天回不了家？

做為普通人，當自己的伴侶幾經掙扎考慮後冒險告訴自己，他是叉子，應該分手嗎？他會不會有一天……嗯，我是說，先設定該叉子是無罪的，他之後會不會因為身分所以「**被**有做過」、「**被**會去做」？

怎麼辦才好？

「不用擔心啦。之前的這麼多年都活過來了，沒有問題。還能出什麼事呢？」

_好唷 ;)_

* * *

如果故事在可以再申請軀體的天使惡魔背景下？這就不怎麼需要綁設定了，暴食惡魔想吃就吃。

吃天使嗎……腦袋說[Mein Teil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PBvwcH4XX6U)（Youtube連結）

「想吃我？」對著別西卜提出的要求，天使長十分困惑，「之前那具呢？我去報喜那時候用的那副？」

「早就吃完了。」別西卜給他愚蠢的發言一個大大的白眼，「食物放久會壞，你不知道？報喜到現在都多久了？」

加百列想指出用奇蹟保存不是問題，但……別西卜畢竟是暴食惡魔，大概很難要求她慢慢吃了。

無言了一會，「……那還真是難為你了。好吃嗎？」他好奇地問。

「還可以。就是處理很煩。你都換女體來給我吃了為什麼還要選有那麼多頭髮的？」

「我說了，換女體不是特地要給你吃，我換是為了去報喜──」

「拉倒。也只有你們的申請部門會被這種理由騙了。」

* * *

說到暴食惡魔還想再吃大天使

嗯……我想講一個我也不太……我也很怕的題材。

毒品。

跳過走這裡。

避雷。

避雷。

避雷。

避雷。

避雷。

是這樣的，根據資料，Phencyclidine，又被叫做「天使塵」或「愛之船」，原本用作一種麻醉藥，後來人們發現它的副作用非常不妙，所以有其他麻醉藥取代它。

我覺得，殿下可能吃過。

加百列給殿下吃的。

因為墮天時痛到幾乎撐不住了。

然後呃……拉斐爾又……嗯。墮天的痛是奇蹟無法隨意治療的神罰吧也許。

這樣的設定之下，所以殿下會吃到。

我想，這可能是一個可以稍微考慮一下的參考題材……？

……看起來這東西似乎是白色，另外有些圖片有帶淺黃色的感覺？有人提到褐色或棕色。

<strike>但我瞎所以我要幻想它是_***金色***_</strike>

開玩笑的。

但也許設定成天使們身體裡的不是PCP，而是類似的物質，然後是金色的？像是他們天使的血的顏色？

故事可以有一個設定，可能，因為被別西卜意外咬傷，加百列他們發現天使體內有這鬼東西，大天使就把他身體裡類似PCP的物質全部給殿下了，為了幫別西卜麻醉。

應該是用**口服**的。

或許是因為加百列不知道別西卜咬開他皮膚嚐到的舒緩是怎麼來的所以讓別西卜用吃的嘗試，或許是因為加百列還來不及阻止就被痛到快瘋掉的別西卜扯來吃了。

大天使全程看著別西卜撕開他的皮，吸吮血液，咀嚼肌肉，拆開關節，拽下骨頭啃咬。

看著別西卜從疼痛稍微醒回理智時，驚愕於自己一個（曾經的）天使居然做了這種事情，居然對加百列做這種事。（戰場上打架是一回事，對加百列做這種事完全不是別西卜曾經料想過的，是嗎？）

聽著別西卜嗚咽燒傷很痛，聽別西卜抱怨用吃的效率很低讓人不耐煩，聽別西卜說他吃起來沒味道很難吃肉很硬很難咬很累。

看著別西卜整張臉都是血跡肉末，從別西卜下巴及手臂流下的，別西卜也不去管，整個弄得亂糟糟。

感受可能跟別西卜差不多的痛。

究竟PCP類似物在天使身體何處最豐富？體液？骨髓？筋肉？內臟？

能不能抽出來，讓別西卜迅速解決完、快速入眠？

而不是讓別西卜像現在這樣既被燒傷折磨，又因為做了這樣可怕的事情而崩潰，又因為吃的劑量不太夠入睡被副作用搞得表現異常。（像是視力模糊、失去協調感、說話含糊、產生奇怪的**幻覺**之類的？別西卜絕對不希望讓他看到這種情況，但加百列現在也幫不上忙，他在當一具合格的、不會亂動的食物，況且他的手方才被別西卜折去吃掉了，他想撫摸別西卜給點安慰都不行。）

也許等別西卜終於睡過去之後，加百列恢復過來，意識比較清晰集中能處理奇蹟時可以試試看。

原本以為吃了緩解疼痛就沒事了，結果除了那些表列的一大堆看起來非常不妙的副作用，還有……記憶方面的問題？

醒來之後的別西卜，好像，忘記之前那個誰了。

……對不起啦大天使，我不是故意要虐你的。網路資料看起來似乎有這個副作用我就（

來個大範圍事件吧

加百列在劇裡看起來沒有像他同事下屬們身上有什麼金色的特徵（有人說有，但我瞎我沒看出來所以這裡設定他沒有），所以我要設定那些金金的飾品、那些妝是PCP相似物（為什麼

也許大天使的PCP相似物在當下就讓別西卜全吃完了，所以他不會有，或是每次他身體合成出一點成分之後他就取出來給殿下（呃，沒看過這麼自動的提款機

我覺得一直講PCP相似物太長了，也許可以設定這個成癮物質有另一個名字<strike>比方說也許加一點別西卜的意象，讓這個物質命名叫BZP，不是指派對藥但是嗯有那種混合了的感覺但要怎麼麻醉又很嗨啊？或是直接</strike><strike>以別西卜之名就稱</strike><strike>BZB？好了我夠</strike>

喔對，大範圍事件。

是這樣的，

很多天使們用奇蹟抽出體內自帶的PCP類似物，送給墮下去的<strike>伴侶</strike>兄弟姐妹。

加百列回去之後告訴其他天使有這招可以緩解墮天痛的。並且，神終究是仁慈的，對迷失的孩子也是，祂沒有對此說不行（事實上根本沒有表態），所以當時的天堂沒有覺得給<strike>手足</strike>惡魔麻醉藥有什麼不對

抽出，然後分裝，然後送下去。分裝不是因為那個PCP類似物有什麼重大效用必須自己留一些而不能全給人，沒有。不然他們也不會到加百列被殿下咬傷然後意外發現效果之後全餵給別西卜的情況才發現他們身體裡有這種鬼東西。奇蹟出來分裝的理由我也還沒決定，可能為了控制劑量在有效量而不會到中毒或致死量吧，或是比較情懷（？）一點的方向就是包裝成飾品形狀，讓還沒吃到的藥成為一種伴侶的安慰，雙重安慰，讚

我混亂沒想到更好的理由，隨便了。

總之，後來情況開始失控。

惡魔們可能因為大戰的仇恨、藥癮發作、痛到失控什麼的這樣那樣的各種原因，攻擊了天使他們。

米迦勒或烏列爾等就將PCP類似物顯在臉上，讓發作中的惡魔看到就衝過來攻擊要生吞活剝（一種吸仇恨拉怪的概念？）

那些發作的或是想要更多藥的惡魔都被反殺死了。

可能有天使因為PCP類似物而被撕掉吃掉的事情，讓加百列被鷹派如米迦勒譙了？

不過，還是有不少天使想要繼續送麻醉藥下去。於心不忍、被哭求、被脅迫、被欺騙，隨便，只要能拿到藥，惡魔用什麼手段方法都沒關係，只要有藥吃

簡而言之，故事就是有天使因為PCP類似物而被惡魔攻擊了，天堂方除了武力反擊，也暫時禁止出口該物。

天地不交而萬物不通。

在這個壓力下，惡魔們轉往找地獄的同伴。因為可能有些惡魔還藏著留著沒吃掉的愛。

以及，

既然天使有自帶PCP類似物，可能墮天使體內也有。

凡有的，要奪去他所有。

那段時間的地獄裡，任何的金黃色都有可能被認作是天使塵類似物，所以最好別帶著。

像是某名隱約漫步往下走的墮落天使，說不定體內還有大量的PCP類似物？看看他眼眶裡那雙滿溢的金色……

殿下也是差點被撕開的對象。因為有惡魔認為，不像其他惡魔是拿到分裝，別西卜是把一個大天使的全部PCP類似物都吃了，有可能體內還有一點殘餘的沒有全部代謝掉的藥。

之後的事情，已經說不清了。

問別西卜，總得到因為藥物副作用，記不得了的回答。問克羅里，他不怎麼想提當時的地獄經歷什麼。問其它惡魔，他們總繞過話題。

不管是別西卜變得異常好鬥、有暴力傾向，攻擊那些惡魔；或是被撒旦和大家認為是災難的禍首而不得不負責去處理那些獵殺其他墮天使的藥癮惡魔，或是其他沒有想到的猜測。

等到天堂跟地獄再次有接觸、要開會協商、加百列再次見到別西卜時，那個聖歌隊的天使已經變成眾惡魔敬畏的鬼王了。

……

也許讓地獄裡犯毒癮的鬥爭跟同類相食的情況，要像是[Kannibalen](https://youtu.be/B-HS6POLJTg)（Youtube連結），狂歡以及「Now you can eat your brother」

吃了太多的兄弟姐妹、享用了他們的PCP類似物之後，得到了詛咒，得到了超自然生物的庫魯病。

即使沒有被墮天燒死痛死、沒有被藥死，惡魔失去自己、失去反抗時那股意志，被外物控制住，所有堅持的信念所有不屈所有質疑皆不復存在，所珍愛的所重視的都敵不過藥癮，發狂、迷失自我而再也不能算是活著的不死？

地獄一盤散沙，互不相信，惡魔們皆自危，懼怕強者可能強奪或吃掉自己，哪怕結黨亦可能被同伴辜負被出賣欺騙，可能也有被群起圍剿分食雖然更常出現的是混戰。除了無時無刻的疼痛跟難受的情緒，還要警惕其他惡魔，繃緊神經隨時準備戰鬥，已經疲倦受傷時不得安寧，傷口也無法好好修復，惡臭腐敗和哭泣尖叫是附加的折磨。

這樣，無法彼此信任的地獄就成了。

……我建的地獄都好相似，跳脫不出那個模式，嘖

想把舔牆這件事拉進這個背景。也許在打鬥爭執的過程中，東西摔到牆壁上了，或是血液飛濺所以黏在牆上，或是沒有這些暴力的事情，只是高溫把他們燒了太久，從墮天使身上蒸騰出一些甜美的罪惡附著在牆壁上了。

禁止舔牆。

似乎那什麼成癮性依賴性有分程度高低不同，也許那是故事和角色們除了己身意志或萬能的愛或神的救贖以外能被拉回來的其中一條機會

……小冒險可以有，為了可怕而可怕的折磨就算了，捨不得也不想要，生活還不夠痛苦嗎為什麼又要死掉了啊


	10. 性轉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 說到報喜用的女體……

換個氣氛。

提到報喜用的女體，

噢噢噢噢噢！女體！我想看他們一起都是女體！欸？不感興趣？好吧，那只能跳下一章了

故事大概是設定為人類身分，然後又大概是校園背景。然後很蠢。

然後我找到這樣一張關於[怎麼跟矮個子的人說話](https://vk.com/my_grandfathers?z=photo-183252463_457256533%2Fwall-183252463_23725)（VK連結），感覺很可愛，想要試試看能不能加進去故事

加百列跟別西卜是同寢室同一張床的上下鋪，看到加百列那個<strike>很兇</strike>令人震驚的胸之後，別西卜以「一個人睡會失眠、習慣跟人一起睡」的理由爬上加百列的床，之後，別西卜就問因為太好奇了能不能借她摸摸看那對胸。

加百列同意了。

* * *

（沒有色色的事情。氣氛可能會有那麼點曖昧奇怪，但真的沒有發生那種事。）

* * *

體驗過那對胸的隔天，別西卜就不再爬上去一起睡了，也不再裝著去忍受加百列。加百列還在想自己哪裡做錯了，為什麼她那個很可愛的下鋪不再上來睡，為什麼對她態度忽然變得這麼差。

一問之下，發現別西卜說習慣跟人睡是騙她的，遂吵了起來。

「說謊言的嘴為耶和華所憎惡！」雖然盯著別西卜的藍眼睛，加百列完全看不到其中有任何歉意。她緊緊抓著別西卜，心裡空落落的。

明明之前在她懷裡時，還是那個安靜真誠的天使，睡了一覺就變了樣。

那個說謊的惡魔毫無悔意，兀自掙扎著，「干我屁事啊我又不信那個教！現在放我下去！不要用胸頂我！」

* * *

「你只看上我的胸？！」加百列難以置信，「！」盛怒之下，她失去控制，對別西卜喊出那個詞。

別西卜顯然也是受夠了，「就說了我只是對那種胸部好奇，完全沒有其他的意思！」

「誰知道你是不是又說謊？你就是不想對我負責嗎？」

「到底是要負什麼責啦！？」

「隔壁到底在吵什麼啊……」「可能是感情糾紛，我剛才隱約聽到『』。」

－

（是要負什麼責？什麼是負責？為什麼要負責？）

* * *

看別西卜氣呼呼的要離開房間，加百列連忙喊住那個洗完澡就在房間裡做清涼打扮的人，「別西卜！穿好衣服再走！」

別西卜毫不猶豫地拉開門走人，再用一擊大力的甩門回答。

* * *

「是很歡迎啦……隨時歡迎。但你現在來我房間幹嘛？」

「我那個聖潔的室友趕我走。借沙發。」

「我能順便借你一件衣服嗎？好好，借沙發，那毯子要不要？」

* * *

「加百列？你……對，她在我這裡。不要，你先說你為什麼趕別西卜走？你沒……？別西卜說的，『我那個聖潔的室友趕我走。借沙發』。差點被我床上那個誤會要玩三人行了。……三人行能安慰她還能爽一爽，總好過被別人丟出來吧？……你在想什麼啊？『穿好衣服再走』當然是聽那個『走』啊！誰會理解成因為穿衣服很悶很熱所以這樣那樣所以意思是『不要走』！？……不要，我才不管你們的破事，你自己跟她說。」

－

（：雙人房、上下鋪？這個空間安排……真的？

：……我就想要看她們有那種天堂地獄樓上樓下地理位置的對應感嘛！

：那為什麼不給他們安排那種真正的樓上樓下？

：像是什麼？《哈利波特》那種塔樓跟地牢？

：……

：……

：一個HP au的好預兆──

：不會！）

* * *

「你確定不去跟加百列和好嗎？」

雖然盯著慢跑中的加百列，別西卜倒是回答得又快又乾脆，「不要。」

「那你為什麼要坐在這裡盯著她看？」

別西卜把目光從那對胸移開，面色不改，「觀察神蹟。」

「啊？」

－

（查到有運動內衣跟束胸可以用，據說是可以好好運動不會損傷組織沒問題。但除了身體構造，似乎溝跟汗也是問題，大概會讓加百列煩到直接換男體──欸等等……這是大天使為什麼用男體的可能原因嗎？）

* * *

遭逢惡意，所以需要武裝自己的情況。

（什麼樣的惡？性的惡？設定說不想要寫熟人犯罪，那麼，遭遇暴露狂？騷擾？侵害，無論兩造是什麼性別什麼性取向？矯正強姦？不過，不管如何都是還沒發生之前就被制止結束了，因為不想她們誰哪一個出事。總之是一場虛驚。）

「阿茲拉斐爾，跑步鍛鍊在如果你遇到不好跟人硬拼的情況還能保護自己。這是為了你好。我知道跑起來胸會有點痛，你這種沒在運動的人可能不只胸痛，還會腹痛。」加百列低頭看了看阿茲拉斐爾柔軟的肚子，嘆了一聲，「膝蓋痛腿痛腳痛什麼的……天曉得。跑步就算了，換其他運動試試。總之別成天待在書房，分一點時間活動身體吧。就算不提這次這種爛事，多運動對你身體也不錯，說不定對你一直在想的事情也有幫助，比你坐在書桌前想整天最後起身時跌倒要有幫助，不是嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾還來不及反應這麼一大串的話，加百列又問，「對了，媽媽給你的刀子還在吧？」

「啊……當然，」她尷尬地笑了幾聲，「難不成我會怎麼，把它送給別人嗎？哈哈……」

加百列滿意地拍了拍她的肩。「我只是怕你刀子使得誤傷自己。有需要的話我這邊有電擊棒可以給你？或是你偏好胡椒噴霧？」

「不不不不、你留著自己用。」阿茲拉斐爾連忙擺手，看加百列那張漂亮的臉露出不贊同的怪表情，她趕緊又補充，「你別誤會，我不是那個意思，只是一旦學會怎麼用刀，就永遠也忘不了。我不會誤傷自己。」

這是實話。阿茲拉斐爾略心虛地想，也沒機會傷到自己。

－

（雖然刀劍有差別，除了刀子，我也不知道給阿茲什麼在日常生活中來代替那把劍了。  
一般又很難給家裡的孩子匕首，很……怪？怪嗎？不知道。刀子還能帶著，不會很奇怪……大概？拿來拆信拆網購包裹被人看到都不會引起太多注意，如果帶著瑞士刀這種多用途的就更不會引起懷疑了……嗎？如果是匕首的話大概會被阿茲收起來或是**又**拿去送人了。）

* * *

關於天使沒有品味這件事。

加百列拿著內衣的手略為一頓，「你以為我不想穿好看一點的？」

「我也很想穿可愛的款式。」阿茲拉斐爾不太高興地說，「但是可能到某個罩杯以上的，他們就把錢都花到布料，沒剩多少能付給設計吧。」

「「都是尺寸的問題。」」

克羅里：

別西卜：

別西卜：我是在講你聽《真善美》，還在房間裡大聲播放的事。

加百列：不然要聽你那種很吵又聽不懂歌詞的噪音？

－

（天使大概就是「擁有恩典、資源豐盛的」，惡魔大概就是「一無所有、重新開始的」。就，劇裡面天堂看起來手機跟移動工具都相當高科技，是為有資源的；地獄就是沒有經費處理漏水，電話也是，空間也是。

轉寫為人的時候，資源除了家庭的資源，在身體營養的表現上也……我要怎麼講？好難表達。反正這樣，所以天使們不管是加百列或是阿茲拉斐爾或是可能其他各天使們在這個設定裡應該會有比較豐的感覺？身高，或胸，或頭髮，隨便，就是那種「多多益善」的感覺。（墮天使們的地獄的東西看起來又多又擠就純粹是空間不夠而已，大概？）

要說得更……更……反正換另一種說法的話，天使跟惡魔就是帶木星跟土星特質（？）

那種擴張資源跟界線的感覺，還會有Jovial的歡樂跟<strike>不管是真是假的</strike>笑容。以及被鎮壓限縮抑止的苛刻的，帶Saturnine的很肅的氛圍

連我自己腦子稍微好用一點可以檢查錯字的時候都看不太懂我這段在寫什麼，但也沒時間修更好了

說到行星，來玩個設定，大概有點像房間門或任意門，或傳送點。至於為什麼，我覺得超自然生物他們雖然好像是起心動念能到其他地方（能嗎？），但我想給他們限制，限制他們<strike>私奔逃亡</strike>離開只能用飛走（？）

木星是天堂某一個傳送點尤其那個像眼睛的紅斑有故事然後它上面的漂亮花紋們漩渦們我感覺可能是裝飾；  
土星上的六邊形是地府的某個側門而外環可以是穿到不同層地獄的捷徑；  
如果走金星有可能可以見到路西法不過他似乎已經很少待在那裏了而且那裡據說很熱；  
太陽？那算一個傳送點嗎？也許要見上帝可以去，但有可能會像伊卡洛斯那樣<strike>好不容易衝破一切之後整組燒光光像某啟明星</strike>燒掉墜毀，好像背離太陽要比朝向太陽去還輕鬆，<strike>就像上樓跟下樓大家都選輕鬆下樓所以地獄擠成那樣</strike>，為什麼要去呢實在找不到理由；  
小行星帶跟小天體們跟矮行星們開的點不多，主要集中在行星們；  
離太陽最近的水星是信使的駐點但是大部分比較喜歡從木星往返<strike>因為水星有時候會被焦傷</strike>因為木星的超多衛星可以讓天使們選而水星不那麼方便；  
矮行星冥王星是殿下的領域之一但基本上生人勿近所以沒人知道那到底通往何處，路西法又本來就有金星了故冥王星除了偶爾晃晃就沒怎麼去，沒人敢問別西卜所以還沒有太多消息了解冥王星有哪些通道以及通往哪些星系星座；

好了我到底在說什麼啊我閉嘴

不等等（

：請問月球有任何地球人類曾經上去過嗎？或是兔子？

Ｂ：你們人類真的很介意登月問題，那很重要嗎？你為什麼不問問月球是不是乳酪呢？

Ｇ：別西卜。

Ｂ：*聳肩*

：請問月球是不是──

Ｇ：不是。不然早就被別西卜吃掉了。

Ｂ：但是兔子是我吃掉的喔。

Ｇ：並沒有。不要瞎掰好嗎。

：請問月亮是用來監視地球的嗎？

Ｂ：他們一群都是在高處偷窺的變態，不只從月球，還有其他你們人類還觀測不到的地方。

Ｇ：月球是我們能盡量做到比較好的了。換成其他星球的話，嗯，引力跟一些參數可能要重新安排？

Ｂ：重點不在那裡好嗎。

：（看過幾個如果月亮被其它行星取代的影片跟圖片之後）……謝謝放了月亮而不是直接讓木星過來。話說，請問殿下對於冥王星除名或恢復有什麼看法？

Ｂ：只是人類的定義。沒有意思。

：請問土星環是不是能直衝各層地獄的捷徑？

Ｂ：死了就下地獄了。幹嘛專找哪裡可以進地獄？

Ｇ：是的。天堂有路你不走，怎麼偏往地獄闖？

Ｂ：*瞪* 加百列。

Ｇ：*笑* 你們那邊太多人了，幫你們減點工作量。

Ｂ：你不是。你在搶業績。

Ｇ：反正這個人類註定要下去的嘛，我講講又不會改變什麼。

：我剛才是聽到我未來的──

Ｇ：*擺手* 下一題。

：……那個，有些人類想要往其他星球去，像是到火星生活，像是宣布金星屬於他們，這件事你們怎麼看？

Ｇ：*大笑*

Ｂ：*勾唇角**微微搖頭*

：這是不同意或是不想講……？好的，下一題。那……嗯，請問殿下，冥王星究竟情況如何？

Ｂ：我們也只是你腦子裡的幽魂。你不知道的事情，我怎麼知道呢？

( ._.)

話說，人們在講的魔鬼身材為什麼是著重於誘惑的意思？為什麼不會是因為沒什麼資源可以吃所以有隨時準備為搶資源打架的勁瘦？或是因為受飢餓苦的瘦削？

那天使臉蛋又是什麼意思？）

* * *

加百列在要出門運動之前恰好遇到別西卜。

「你要跟我出去運動嗎？」

聞言，別西卜皺了皺鼻子，「不要。為什麼忽然要我運動了？」

「你吃那麼多，沒長太多到胸也沒長到身高──等等！別西卜！我又沒說錯！等一下啦！」加百列拉住人又趕緊放開，快速舉起雙手並且往後退開一步，向生氣甩開她的別西卜表明她沒有要再一次壁咚……胸咚……誰知道是什麼，總之沒有要再一次將別西卜舉離地面壓到牆上的意圖。她緊張地笑著，「我只是想說也許出去運動然後回去之後你不要熬夜，我們一起早睡，你就會長高了？」

別西卜臭著臉，雙臂抱胸，「我的身高礙到你了？」

「……不是。聽我說，我好喜歡你小小隻的，你在我懷裡抱起來的感覺超好。可是你看，你又這麼在意身高，每次提都要生氣。我只是在想，也許我能幫你？」見別西卜雖然不說話，但是沒有直接走人，加百列放下手，謹慎地往前挪小半步，曲下膝去探看別西卜，「……所以我們沒事了，對嗎？」那對藍眸裡的情緒從氣惱轉為無奈退讓，加百列放鬆下來，臉上的笑容更大了，她高興地靠近別西卜，「所以我們運動，一起睡覺？」

閉上眼睛，別西卜深深吸了一口氣，過了幾秒，她像是出賣自己靈魂一樣艱難痛苦地點了點頭。

別西卜覺得自己為此值得把放在加百列的櫃子最上層的那箱零食清掉當獎勵，不管加百列要不要幫她拿。

加百列雀躍地摟住別西卜的肩膀，將她們帶往別西卜的衣櫃，去換上更適合運動的服裝，「有點期待你再長高一些，我跟你勾手逛街。」她做了一個挽手臂依人的動作。縱使面有難色，別西卜最後還是沒說出什麼敗興的話。「對了，要長高的話，除了睡眠跟運動之外還有飲食因素，你那些不健康的──」

「**_你不會動我的食物。_**」

－

（：所以別西卜吃了那麼多東西到底都長去哪裡了？  
：不知道……<strike>異次元吧我猜</strike>，可能是頭髮指甲這類的地方？  
：那加百列不就要一直處理她們房間地板的食物碎屑跟頭髮了？）

* * *

可能會有摸一次加百列的胸，別西卜就任她換裝打扮一回的交易。

「沒有這回事。」

加百列震驚地看著她，「可是我們說好──」

「沒有。」沒看床上那些衣服，也沒跟加百列有眼神接觸，別西卜翻過身背對她，「你不能用那些奇怪的衣服羞辱我。我有自己的偏好，不是你的洋娃娃。」

其實衣服並不奇怪。加百列有品味，挑得不錯，只是那些衣服不符合別西卜的風格。

「才沒有羞辱你的意思！這些衣服明明很不錯！我看好久了，偶爾想穿都不能穿！」

「要穿就穿，反正你漂亮，穿什麼都好看。」別西卜說。她當然聽加百列抱怨過因為那對胸，穿衣服很難，有很多顧慮，但是話都說出口了，別西卜不想主動挑自己話裡的錯誤顯弱，乾脆轉開話題。「總之你屬於我，你的胸也是，我愛怎麼揉怎麼埋都是我的事。你不能用換裝來限制我。」

「別西卜，胸長在我身上，也是我的事。你要對我的身體做什麼，就要用你的身體來換。」看別西卜迅速扭身回來想要反駁，加百列急忙又說，「做愛不算，我們之前討論過那是另外一回事！」

* * *

*_運動、一起睡覺_

*就是，色色的事情？

加百列是在別西卜的教學下，學會怎麼自瀆的。

在胸部的事情之後，她們詳細討論約定。確保不會有因為觀念差異造成的不舒服或傷害，才進行之後的步驟。

別西卜貼在加百列身後，像摟著加百列，用那雙小而靈巧的手在加百列的身體遊走，又握著加百列的手指引，像不願嚇到加百列，她低聲地在加百列耳邊，難得語氣跟動作都很溫柔的教導。

－

儘管像百合花一樣純潔，被別西卜誘惑成功之後，加百列就會看那種書。

別西卜認為反正加百列書看得再多還是不會超越她。就算超越了，也是爽到自己。

－

或者也不一定有這個劇情。也許加百列堅持婚後才能這樣那樣，所以只會跟別西卜摟摟抱抱。（就算知道別西卜早就試過很多了，也許？）

這讓別西卜覺得很想翻白眼。先不說加百列信的那個宗教對兩個生理女有什麼看法，什麼磨合的問題也暫且不提，就只想一想她們在畢業、出社會工作之後，是否還在一起都不一定了，還想結婚，還想守到婚後？想多遠？傻了。

但是目前就這樣吧。

* * *

經期可能也會是一個很好的題材？

除了挑衣服，一起去選沐浴乳洗髮精等清潔用品或經期用品那種聞起來香香的東西、做指甲或是給對方化妝或擦保養品什麼的應該也會很有意思？

像是乾燥季節不擦乳液又喜歡很溫暖的水，就會讓自己掉一層皮，像我覺得克羅里的皮膚會在這季節開始鱗痛，讓阿茲拉斐爾照顧那條可憐的蛇吧。

穿了對方的氣味或衣物配件等的出門呢？像是別西卜染到百合花的味道，別西卜覺得很快就能散掉了，不用太介意。（不過她錯了，那個香氣<strike>跟加百列一樣煩，</strike>陪了她一整天，撒旦知道加百列用的是什麼鬼怎麼能黏這麼久。）（加百列：就告訴你你要不就自己趕快洗掉自己的髒衣服，要不就接受這個味道了嘛！明明你那天也知道我洗的衣服會有我洗衣精的味道了！也同意了！）

吵架的時候，加百列會找附近任何一個平面把別西卜<strike>壓上去</strike>抱上去。讓別西卜能夠坐或站在那個平面上跟加百列視線齊平的吵架。<strike>以示尊重</strike>

因為吵架的時候還要一直低著頭或一直昂著頭就很累／很沒氣勢。<strike>而且兩人都沒有跟胸部吵架的興趣（</strike>

我覺得，克羅里的兼職可以是保母工作，然後可能會發生一點nosleep那篇保母指南的怪事，但是不要緊，那個小孩（亞當？沃洛克？）會沒事的，嗚咽的狗狗不會造成傷害，黃色貓眼在這裡只會是克羅里由鏡反射看到自己的眼，有怪聲就戴上耳機聽別西卜跟阿娜西瑪講話。不，阿茲拉斐爾不是在此通話的合適人選，<strike>不是在騙開門的怪聲之後，</strike>天使明早有補課，應該去睡覺。別西卜在線上，她說有活動要打所以熬夜，不過活動結束就要去睡加百列了。別西卜去睡，阿娜西瑪恰好上線，似乎是今晚（今早？）有活動，總之有屬於神祕學家的活動。這樣錯開時間，不會占她們任何一個一整晚時間。原本克羅里是選擇耳塞，然後變成來聽音樂好了，經過幾首皇后之後變成聽別人講她們自己的活動（？）總之一切沒事，克羅里已經有過不少莫名其妙的帶小孩經驗了。

* * *

再寫一次校園背景我就（

對，原本應該是即使年齡性別世界觀背景有變也要針鋒相對的上司組，但事情就變成……這樣了……

對不起

關於性別，可以展開的題材也是很多，好預兆不少作品都有。

也許有人跨有人順，有非二元，有流動，有XXX超雌性（如果要發展這個設定，我想這個設定可能會給加百列，為了那句「患者的身高常見高於平均身高」。不過也不一定，由於「估計約有90%的患者並未被確診，因為她們的症狀很少，甚至是沒有症狀」），有做檢查才知道原來自己居然是帶Y染色體，有不服從社會簡單粗暴的分類方法，還有好多這樣那樣那樣這樣會出現的可能

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好玩的技術從這裡：[防雷](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149319)


	11. 湖神

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 金色的，銀色的，  
自己的。

誠實的加百列，靈感從伊索寓言的誠實的樵夫（又叫金斧頭與銀斧頭）

* * *

「別西卜！」

見別西卜掉下去，加百列驚慌地往前衝去想把她救起來，卻忽然湖中出現一名神，抬手制止他。「莫慌，加百列，冷靜下來。發生什麼事情了？」

先不提祂連加百列的名字都知道了，大概全程發生什麼都有看到，為何還問這個問題？

但加百列穩住腳步，盡量保持耐心，畢竟別西卜在對方的地盤，生死由人。「別西卜掉下去了，我想救她回來。」

「你掉的是這個別西卜嗎？」

神從水裡拎出一個穿白衣服的別西卜，加百列定睛一看，這個別西卜似乎很困惑，也因為被提著，看得出有些不舒服，卻安靜順從的像隻被叼住後頸的貓咪。

這個別西卜臉上有幾抹很淺的金色的妝，晶瑩水珠順著髮梢滑下。眨掉睫毛上的水滴，那雙藍眼睛相當驚人，遠比湖水更清澈坦然，使其看起來不似會出現在塵世凡俗的生物。那件潔白寬袍子的下擺隱約透出在腳踝附近的淡淡紅痕，看來留紅痕的人欣賞這個別西卜精緻的腳。一如加百列喜悅他的別西卜漂亮的足。

「不是。我的別西卜沒這麼乖，而且不喜歡這樣的白裙，也不會讓我在這麼明顯的地方留印。」

那個白衣的別西卜瞪了他一眼，加百列猜那個別西卜也許是想糾正他那件是袍子不是裙子？神點點頭表示知道了，將其放回，從水裡又撈出另一個。

「你掉的是這個別西卜嗎？」

這次的別西卜被神握著一隻腳踝，倒吊在半空，看起來像忽然被丟進水裡的貓咪（這個情況裡說是忽然從某個地方被抓過來比較正確），受到極大的驚嚇。

這個別西卜脖子上掛的一條銀飾現在跌出原本應該待的胸前，摔到臉上，水從銀飾流過骯髒臉頰上的膿傷，到那雙瑰詭如昆蟲複眼的紅眼，像沖出一道淚痕，從黑色西裝淋下的水讓整體情況更慘烈。要怎麼能在那麼狼狽又倒過來而且不像人的時候還那麼好看，加百列還想不明白。

「不是。我的別西卜是藍眼睛，而且今天不是戴這個首飾，我也會在她生病的時候照顧好她。」 

那個正裝的別西卜聽到最後喃喃著一些實在不該在神面前講的粗話，又踹了一下神的手，神點點頭表示知道了，放別西卜回去。

然後神再次撈起一個別西卜，這次的別西卜像個真正的人類，閉著雙眼，安睡在神的臂彎裡。水在她眼角匯聚成流，順著臉頰滑下。不細看還以為是愛心的蒼蠅項鍊垂到一旁，他那件對別西卜來說尺寸太大的白襯衫被浸濕黏著她身體，薄瘦的輪廓變得明顯，在半透明衣服底下，原本應該被遮住的吻痕若隱若現。

「你掉的是這個別西卜嗎？」

加百列想說是，衣著和項鍊和吻痕位置看起來都是他的別西卜，可是他不確定那雙眼睛是什麼顏色、看著他的時候會是什麼情緒。

所以加百列誠實地說他不確定，問能不能讓別西卜醒來好讓他確定。

「不如你醒來看看？」

加百列皺起眉頭。

那是什麼意思？他已經醒著了。別西卜才是那個睡著的、應該醒來的人。

神只是笑笑，沒再說話，祂把別西卜遞給他，加百列伸手去接，然後──

──別西卜的重量壓在他身上，加百列驚醒過來，恰好看到那雙漂亮剔透的藍色眼睛盯著他看，別西卜在**哭**！

「小別！？你還好嗎？怎麼了？發生什麼事了？」加百列慌亂地問，「要有光！」他喊，夜燈慢慢由昏暗轉亮。

別西卜雙手緊抓住他的衣領，緩慢地眨了眨哭紅的眼睛，似乎受到極大的驚嚇還沒回神。懸掛在她眼睫的淚水搖搖欲墜，別西卜在_顫抖_，加百列意識到，而且她溼透了。黑髮黏成一綹綹貼在她皮膚上，加百列想抬手把她的瀏海撩開來讓她舒服一點，別西卜隨即死死按住他，不讓動彈。

「噓、沒事，沒事，蜜糖。我只是要抱你，讓我抱你，好嗎？」加百列一邊用話去安撫，一邊放緩動作，他的手滑到別西卜的襯衫底下，她背部皮膚也濕淋淋的，摸起來體溫還偏高，他又伸手去抹開別西卜額前的溼髮，想要將頭髮勾好。

別西卜閉上眼睛，避開他的手，低下頭埋到他耳邊，顫抖著呼出一口氣，她斷斷續續罵幾句髒字，其中夾雜一些聽不明白的話，然後她停下自己開始滲進哭腔的聲音，安靜地哭。

即使別西卜強忍住聲音，不想讓加百列知道她在哭，她無法控制地哭得一抽一抽的身體很清楚告訴加百列，使加百列的心臟因此陣陣抽痛。他既著急又不知道如何是好。

平常的別西卜不怎麼將情緒外顯，很是武裝自己，會緊緊把嘴唇抿成一條直線，面無表情，讓他很難判斷。假若有類似的繃不住情緒的狀況，別西卜通常的反應會是_走開，這裡沒什麼好看的_把加百列趕走，或是說些討厭的話把人刺走。幾乎可以說是缺乏安慰別西卜的經驗，加百列不確定自己該怎麼做。

他只能試著摩娑別西卜的背，偏過頭從別西卜的額頭沿太陽穴到臉頰親吻，不停喃喃與她說一些他自己也記不清楚是否有過腦的可能無意識東拉西扯說出的話，希望能帶給別西卜一些安慰。

十幾分鐘後，別西卜漸漸緩和下來了，要不是她偶爾吸一下鼻子，加百列幾乎以為她睡著了。

最好讓她能睡得舒服一點。加百列想著，幸好明天他們兩人都休假，別西卜可以再多睡些，好好補眠。他拉過別西卜的膝彎，抱著她要下床，「來吧，我們給你整理一下，洗掉汗、放鬆，也許泡澡──」

「**不！**」別西卜尖叫一聲，從他懷裡用力掙開。

沒料到她激烈的反應，加百列嚇了一跳。別西卜平常是不怎麼喜歡洗澡，但就連他們關係最開始（他們還沒習慣彼此、還沒商量好妥協好的時候）以及最糟（他們跟彼此對著幹）的時候，別西卜都沒這樣抗拒得好像洗澡會殺死她，這絕對不正常。

別西卜跌回床上，又拉住他，把加百列也帶得倒在床上，「不！」那雙藍眸滿是驚慌。

「別西卜？親愛的，冷靜，」加百列從床面撐起，「我只是想讓你舒服一點。你不想要也沒關係，完全可以！但拜託，請告訴我發生什麼事了？」加百列下意識就拉起他的標準笑容，試圖讓氣氛輕鬆點，「你說過我不聰明，我承認我現在還是沒搞懂怎麼了，請告訴我？」

與擔憂的紫瞳對視，別西卜張嘴試了幾次，最後卻只搖頭，又要把加百列拽回睡覺的位置。

「好好，現在不想講也可以。那至少換一件乾淨衣服，嗯？拜託？讓我幫你更舒適些？你值得一個好眠。」

別西卜鬆開力道，讓他下床去衣櫃。加百列替自己也換一套睡衣，調整空調和燈光，帶著毛巾和別西卜的睡衣回到床上。別西卜從床頭櫃抽紙拭淨她滿臉狼狽的同時，把枕頭遞給他，加百列拆去枕頭套跟保潔墊，下床拿了新的換，在別西卜脫去襯衫、摘掉在蒼白皮膚上硌出印的項鍊時，加百列檢查了床單跟被子是否乾爽好睡，才又坐到床上，幫忙弄乾別西卜身上的潮溼。

全安頓好之後，他們枕回位置，拉起被子，準備再次入睡。這時，別西卜卻伸手抱住了加百列。

「嗨？別西卜？」加百列輕聲問，「我壓到你的手啦。」

這話換來的是別西卜抬起她細瘦的腿跨到他身上壓他。

加百列笑了，他的手滑到別西卜的大腿上撫摩，「這樣睡會手麻。明天難得休假，你不會想因此打壞起床的心情。」

別西卜收回自己纏到加百列身上的四肢。雖然感到遺憾，加百列沒有挽留。

挪回她那側的位置後，別西卜又抓住他一隻手，她蜷起身閉上眼睛，似乎打算要這樣握著手睡。

他們之前沒試過這樣睡，很可愛，又有些怪異。

不過得等到明天，他才會去問到底為什麼、發生什麼。現在他們需要休息。

加百列轉朝她的方向側臥，他捏了捏別西卜纖細的手，用拇指緩慢摩娑。

別西卜將牽著的手輕扯向她，輕碰了一個吻在他們交扣的手上，「對不起。」她呢喃著。

為了什麼？但加百列沒有問，他將相纏的手帶到他唇邊，印下另一個吻，「晚安。」他悄聲道。

隔天早午餐時，加百列主動告訴她那個夢，而別西卜認為加百列對她有什麼不滿（這話換來加百列的抗議）所以夢到這種夢。

總之結論是加百列不知道發什麼神經，可能對她洗澡的頻率很不滿（加百列皺著臉抗議，但抗議的力度比剛才輕。顯然是有意見的。這讓別西卜不太高興。最近的天氣跟活動又不是很需要一直浪費時間跟水去洗，何必？），所以在夢裡讓她直接掉進水裡。

「……好吧。所以你昨晚夢到什麼了？為什麼哭？」

這使得別西卜對他投以「這白痴又再亂說什麼蠢話」的嫌棄斜睨，加百列張了張嘴，最後決定暫時放過這個討人厭的混帳。

他知道跟其他事情一樣，別西卜整理好自己、初步有想法之後才會想討論昨晚的情況，到那之前，他得耐心等待。

加百列將冰涼的橙汁拿開，用玻璃杯底輕敲一下別西卜的額頭，接著趕緊將橙汁塞到別西卜握成拳的手裡，又以他溫暖的嘴唇輕吻她已經有些消腫的眼。

別西卜記得她也做了類似的夢，只是掉進水裡的人換成加百列。

而且沒有神出現。

不但沒能找到、沒能救到加百列，最後還在那個燒得別西卜痛到想死的水裡昏過去──醒過來。

然而別西卜也不知道自己為什麼要在昨晚醒來之後那麼異常那麼黏人，她不太記得自己當時怎麼想的，她記不得夢的全部內容了，那不就只是個普通的惡夢嗎？

* * *

就是有光才會讓地獄小王子睡不安穩啦笨蛋大天使，把那夜燈丟了好嗎

劇裡蛇蛇常「angel」的叫，阿茲也是會用親暱稱呼的天使，然後又看過一些文裡加百列也是對別西卜用愛稱，以及之前那個「babycakes」，就有點想寫一個睡傻時大腦還沒完全開機就很有可能氾濫使用親暱稱呼來發洩愛意的加百列(？)，同時別西卜也很混亂的時候就不會抗議什麼。不過兩人完全清醒時就會正常稱呼彼此名字（大概？（或者可能怎麼貶低怎麼來（呃

另外就是……很多的親吻很多親密，好像太過分軟了？……對不起

好好的題目又被我搞廢了

我感覺似乎能夠由寫作觀察到一套自己沒有清楚意識到的自己是怎麼想的模式

我檢查不了了，有bug就……我也不能怎麼樣呃

那個白色袍子的別西卜，應該是逆轉版本那個宇宙的天使別西卜，留紅痕的可能是惡魔加百列了。紅痕應該是吻痕，但握得太用力的指痕（指痕？是這樣說嗎？就是那種握住圈住時太用力捏出的痕跡）也不錯雖然不太確定這種印痕停留的時間長短跟是否容易留，總之都很好

那個惡魔別西卜，我猜被神拉過來的狀況很像是猝然就被抓交替那樣被從腳踝拽進水裡/拽出水面。超嚇人。更別提殿下可能當時完全沒有近水，可能只是普通的日常的在地獄工作，忽然就「？！？？！」

甚至，如果那是開會途中，惡魔們就這樣眼睜睜看著他們的殿下忽然從椅子上滑下──忽然從椅子上**被強扯下去然後消失無蹤！？會在地獄最底層的撒旦也<strike>難得</strike>同樣在現場，還有誰會、誰有膽、誰能把他們的鬼王給拽到不曉得哪裡去？！？！**

**嚇壞他們了！！！**

路西法：「（遲疑了幾秒）……別西卜平常也會這樣遁走嗎？（那我也可以吧？）」

大袞，試圖在尖叫的跟慌張逃離會議室的惡魔之間抓到檔案收好不遺失：「大人未曾有過不告而別。」

（「祂還是那樣專橫？就不能尊重一下天使嗎？」加百列皺了皺眉頭，「你要不要換老闆？跟我一起下樓？撒旦就沒這麼要求『隨叫隨到』。當然我們也沒奢望通知要開會時他能出現……」

聖歌隊的天使稍微考慮一下是否墮成惡魔就不會毫無預警被忽然拎過去了。不是別西卜對於被神召喚有什麼不滿，只是這整件事發生得不愉快，要是別西卜是個人類早該嗆水或嚇出病了。說到人類，那時岸上那個加百列毫無幫助。為什麼加百列即使不是惡魔了，還是那麼欠揍？無論哪個時空的加百列都這麼不會讀空氣嗎？都沒有腦子？神當初究竟為什麼會造了加百列？跟神和其他天使們一起工作比較容易，或是跟加百列及其他惡魔一起工作比較能忍受？……等等，剛才那個想法，是把神跟加百列看得同等重要去衡量……？

……不。

別西卜認為自己先想到神和其他天使，還沒有太墮落……吧？

（失蹤的蒼蠅王忽然在空氣中出現，毫無任何心理準備地往下掉，摔回地獄又硬又不舒服的王座，濕淋淋的，模樣相當狼狽。圍繞在其附近嗡嗡的蒼蠅們聽起來很憤怒。地獄昏暗的空間裡，幾盞黯淡閃爍的燈更增添氣氛陰冷。

別西卜舉起手，想要行一個奇蹟弄乾自己，卻又停下動作，第無數次考慮是否要進硫磺火湖，第無數次用好不容易沒燒死跟職位責任等不重要的理由說服自己抗拒尋死的念頭。

位置不同就會被放過嗎？


	12. Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊兒童、家庭元素
> 
> ＊夢向。也不是說我其他章節就不夢了但是（

說到眼睛的不同，

小孩子這種生物喜歡分享今天有什麼新鮮事、會像獻寶似的跟大人說，用這樣的情況下去寫。

－

「……所以，看到喜歡的，瞳孔會變大，但是如果不喜歡就會縮小。」小孩子開心的分享她學到的、覺得很厲害的事情。

被她纏住的別西卜饒有興味地看她，「你很喜歡我。」

「很喜歡、超喜歡、超級無敵喜歡！無限喜歡！」

「無限不會這樣用。」加百列糾正她。

小孩子沒管那個，她用雙手捧住別西卜的臉直瞧。別西卜也沒有推開，平靜地任由她逼近緊盯。

過了好半晌，她開心地摟住別西卜的脖子尖叫，「你也喜歡我！」

「哎呀。真的？」別西卜做出一副驚訝的表情，並在小孩子湊近時閉上眼睛，接受印在他眼皮的吻。

幾秒後，小孩子退開。別西卜睜開眼睛，恰看到一雙紫眸盯著他的同時，瞳孔一縮。

「Bee討厭你。」小孩子誠實對加百列說出自己的觀察。

「才怪。他只是嚇到了。」雖然這麼說，加百列卻顯得不確定。

那之後，直到他們把小孩子哄上床睡覺，加百列都會時不時的看向別西卜，別西卜當然知道他在觀察什麼，送了他好幾個白眼。

回到他們房間的床上，加百列就把床頭燈的亮度轉低，隨即，那雙紫色眼睛看到他想看到的。

「我覺得人類上床時會熄燈不是沒有原因的。」他若有所思，「立刻讓瞳孔放大。有點聰明的戲法……」

別西卜搖頭，「才不是這個原因。他們是要遮羞，想想伊甸園那兩個。」他拉近加百列，親吻他的眼，用手中忽然多出的絲布覆上，「別犯蠢。這東西不是用看的，問你那個部下看克羅里的眼睛都有什麼模樣就知道。你得用你們天使的天線接收。」

「你是說感覺。」被蒙著眼睛的天使長能感覺到愛意增強，或許是因為他答對了，或許是因為別西卜剝開他的衣服。

另一方面，小孩子在黑暗中盯著自己床尾的衣櫃，擴開的瞳孔拼命想蒐集到任何一點怪物的動靜，窗外樹枝搖動的影子也能使她想衝下床鑽到別西卜身邊縮好。

加百列告訴過她，如果晚上在一片黑暗中下床，一旦腳碰到地板，怪物就會逮住她的腳踝把她拖走吃掉。

「馬上就抓到我嗎！？」

「如果怪物已經瞄準你掛在床沿、伸出被子的腳很久了，你說呢？」

所以她得乖乖待在床上。

這就是為什麼她自己的房間裡面就有浴廁，為了讓她不用經過走廊樓梯。也是為什麼即使如此，他們還是讓她睡前不要喝太多東西、關燈躺床之前要尿尿。除了避免尿床或睡不好，也能避免她下床。

「那！我就不要碰到地板！」她帶著一股**誰都不能阻止我下床找Bee**的決心大聲宣布。

「……當然！」加百列齜起一個假笑。

為此，加百列甚至跟她練習好幾次的「地板是岩漿」。除了躲完怪物的隔天要收拾她掃到地板上的東西，也要考慮會發出非常非常大聲的、可以讓怪物聽到去哪裡抓她的聲音，另外他們解決不了在黑暗中更容易摔跤的事情。難怪他們會要她乖乖待在床上，真的很麻煩。

但怪物來找她的時候，她才不會考慮那些。

別西卜回家恰好目擊到她從電視旁的書櫃頂跳向沙發，在聽完事情原委之後，他讓小孩子去洗澡，跟加百列就此事做了討論。

等小孩子玩完水出來，加百列告訴她，他們的房子是被祝福過的，請她放心，不會有任何她不樂見的超自然生物出現。並且承認他只是因為她太黏別西卜，所以跟她開個玩笑而已。

儘管聽不理解其中的邏輯，小孩子當然選擇原諒，然後問什麼時候再來玩地板是岩漿。

當晚，把她哄睡之後，就在他們大人自己的臥室裡，別西卜跟他試了該遊戲的另一種版本，驗證這真的很危險，即使對大人來說也是如此。

隔天早餐她問起時，身上有一些小傷的加百列是這麼解釋的。

同時他編給小孩子一個關於地獄裡岩漿跟硫磺跟防止文件被燒掉的管線是如何分布的故事，又告訴她家裡沒有那些危險流體，並且有正常不會漏水故障的灑水系統及其他排煙設備警報器等，再次強調沒有意外沒有火災且地板沒被熔在岩漿裡時無需也不要爬上不應該被爬的物體。

小孩子覺得那跟晨間新聞一樣不下飯，被加百列那雙紫眼睛嚴肅的盯著時尤其如此。別西卜享用他的早餐，全程都沒有插話。

後來他們觀察到黑暗裡的怪物仍然以某種程度困擾著小孩子，不過，那個腦袋瓜幻想著怪物的藏身處從床底下變成衣櫃了。

這其實不能算加百列的錯。之前小孩子就覺得她房間裡有……某種生物，只是加百列編的故事讓她更相信真的有怪物存在。

不知道為什麼，大人們就想到給她一個可以保護她的朋友。（「與其給小孩子解釋乾巴巴的現實，跟隨利用他們的想像會達到更好的效果。」）

是一個像小狗狗那樣大小的可以抱在懷裡的蠅！（「不。我知道他很可愛，但是不。不要抱他，尊敬些，保持距離。」）

她從衣櫃移開視線，轉去看另一個枕頭上、跟普通絨毛泰迪熊差不多大小的蠅，月光下，它晶亮的紅色眼睛像在警覺地掃視房間裡有無異常。

小孩子還記得別西卜在給她介紹這個朋友的時候，說到它精密排列的複眼是可以用五倍慢速觀察世界，絕對可以在怪物動作之前就反應。並且飛行能力相當出色，會成為戰鬥時的優勢。又說這個朋友會打敗那些怪物然後吃掉怪物，只是它怕會嚇到小孩子，所以不會在她醒著的時候戰鬥進食。

她食指輕輕撫過蒼蠅。這個動作可能是被設定成啟動感應，它嗡嗡地拍了翅膀。好像對她的輕觸感到高興，也像對恐怖怪物的一種警告。

小孩子深吸一口氣，盡快安定自己的心神，接著，「我現在要睡著了，晚安。」她氣聲對她的守護神說，「用餐愉快。」

－

寫小孩子怕黑怕衣櫃怕手腳懸出被單或床的噩夢。有問題就……不修了，也修不了

靈感來自[這裡](https://me.me/i/teddy-bears-always-have-their-eyes-open-to-pctect-18381205)（meme圖庫連結），也摻一點<strike>戶神</strike> hôo‑sîn 的概念

別西卜為什麼禁止小孩子抱那隻蠅呢？因為它是活物，而別西卜怕她把蒼蠅的翅膀弄壞甚至擠死？或者那隻蠅其實是無生命的玩偶，別西卜只是為了營造一種儀式感，讓她更相信？像是……那些其他更大尺寸的偶像？木製的，屋頂上的，車內的，非人型的，彩繪的，需要很多錢的，那麼多，好像莊重得人類都不敢去輕易冒犯碰觸，鬼魅妖邪就更不敢靠偎了

啊對，之前講到天堂的七分鐘，不給地獄一個相關的遊戲不太公平，所以選了地板是岩漿

C：地板是岩漿？你是指**教堂**？  
A：我以為是指……地獄？  
B：你天使們需要下來觀光一趟。  
G：*假笑*

感覺大天使很適合玩這種爬來跑去很運動類型遊戲，所以寫他跟小孩子玩，貼背戰好看（

不過被哄睡覺真奢侈。

我猜真實情況比較像小孩想睡的時候，那兩個社畜一直在工作在敲鍵盤，或是書寫。後來大人他們還沒回來或不在，小孩就自己打開一些typing asmr或有紙筆摩擦沙沙聲的東西出來聽。

或是，那些陌生人書寫打字的頻率都不適合，有的太慢太斷有的太快太黏或太重太吵太輕太安靜之類，於是就選幾天錄下家裡大人他們工作時的聲音，之後聽錄音的時候發現大人們到底是有沒有睡覺啊整個晚上都有紙筆書寫／鍵盤打字聲，偶爾有一些低聲交談，一些給彼此添咖啡的器皿碰撞聲，然後隔天兩人還都毫無異狀的跟她吃早餐，接著出門送她去學校然後去上班……這還是人嗎。大人他們的公司為什麼不多請人來分擔工作呢？為什麼總要工作得那麼晚？

小孩子或寵物或人類不是很歡迎的小蟲們可能都會這樣吧，一直聽著養他們的那個人在熬夜的打字聲，想著究竟要睡了沒，可以關燈睡覺了嗎到底可不可以睡覺了之類的，但是養他們的人不知道也不在乎。晃過去的話，還會被討厭。嗯，當貓當狗的時候勉強不會被討厭，可能好一點就是人類覺得撒嬌很可愛或是被臨幸很幸福之類的，但是當人類幼兒就跟當爬蟲的時候得到差不多的嫌棄了，差別在會不會摁死而已吧大概？不知道為什麼要成為人類，似乎並沒有太多好處

或是現在應該很少打字聲，應該是指甲敲到螢幕的聲音？

整個房間都在等那人睡覺，但就是不預支不透支便不罷休

* * *

如果小孩拿功課問大人呢？

－

「為什麼是我來講？」鬼王嫌棄地翻了翻那本自修，然後丟向另一人。

天使長接住簿子，露出了_雖然不知道你為什麼問這麼簡單的問題但我人很好所以我會回答_的耐心假笑，「你掉下去過，自由落體你更懂。」

_你他媽的是不是也想自由落體一次？_別西卜咬住已經到舌頭的那句話，決定**先**解決正事，「我做事，你當廢物？」

「當然不是。電磁學的部分我來講。所以重力你來，公平分配，完美。」加百列對此似乎很滿意，還鼓起掌來，「期待你的表現！讓我們分工合──」

別西卜冷冷打斷了那個激勵演講，「別那樣跟我說話。我不是你的下屬。」

－

小孩子：Bee？所以為什麼我在加速的車子裡跳起來不會撞到後面的車廂壁？如果每個小時能飛30公里的蒼蠅在時速100公里的電車裡面跟車子以同個方向……

別西卜：（嘆）

－－－

我遇到鳥人（稍後你會知曉我為何稱呼他為鳥人）的時候，應該是發布警報的那幾天。

當時陰雲密布，風大，很難拿穩傘，我看到天空有風箏。我想著，一會兒就該下雨，哪個不要命的在放風箏？於是就走過去看看。

持著風箏線的是一個高個子的外籍男子，中年，深棕色短髮，穿著一套淺灰色運動服和一雙乾淨白鞋。

真奇怪。我原先預期會看到一團沒看天氣預報硬要衝活動的瘋癲有活力的觀光客。他既然站在遮蔽物底下，或許是知道要避雨？

我走近他，正當我要開口攀談時，「請離開。」他悶悶不樂地說，目光盯著風箏看。

這嚇了我一跳，不僅僅是因為他不是講外語，他的發音腔調語速等居然像那種正音過的，非常適合宣讀很正經八百的嚴肅東西，或當個司儀、主持人一類的，是我也很怕的那種語調，但是我以為我已經不會再聽到這類聲音了。可能他是聽什麼播報類的教材學語言吧。

我跟他說，這裡要有颱風，天氣不好，放風箏不安全。我還說，尤其這個颱風的名字叫閃電呢。

他沒有笑，沒有講話。跟其他人一樣，這個人也沒有抓到我笑話的點。

在我覺得尷尬到無以復加時，他終於開口說話了。他說，對於閃電，他比我還更了解（原話是「比你們人類要更了解」）然後又一次要求我離開。

我問他在壞天氣放風箏是否為對閃電很了解的表現，又問他這種天氣在這種地方單獨放風箏，不是很尋常。

「不是單獨。」他說。

我轉頭向四周看了看，發現離這裡有一段距離的地方，商店外有一個大人和一個兒童坐在長椅上。穿可愛雨衣的小孩向我揮了揮手，旁邊的大人雙手抱胸。因為距離，我無法看清楚他們的長相、表情等細節。

我問，那兩人是不是家人，怎不阻擋他的危險行徑。

他回答說，就是他們讓他出來做這個實驗的。至於那個是不是家人的問題，他沒有回答我，只是第三次趕我離開。

這個「實驗」可不是開玩笑的，這是攸關生命的事情，我請他不要犯險，真被雷擊了可怎麼辦好。那小孩子也許不懂，可是他們兩個成年人應該是知道風險。

鳥人不耐煩地呼出一口氣，做了個鬼臉，然後低下頭來看我。

「聽著，」他臉上拉出假笑，先讚賞一番我對周遭人事物的關心行為相當友善，接著，「我既然明白得比你更多，就會知道怎麼處理。別告訴我怎麼做才最好。」

我想到那些極限運動，覺得可能阿啄仔就是這種總要搞點什麼事的性子。於是我不再阻攔，轉問怎麼其他人就要他出來做這麼危險的事了，該不是在拍片？我是否打擾了？

好像觸發了什麼開關，鳥人開始語速飛快地滔滔不絕，向我抱怨。

當時我有一部分的心思被風雨給分散了，聽得不甚仔細，又因為事發幾天後我才記錄，我只記得：那人是因為小孩子的教育問題，與他的同居人鬧不愉快，才有今天這事。

或者說，起因是教育問題，使他陷入如此困境的主因是由於他說錯話了，惹他的同居人不開心。他有要道歉的意思，然而，他的同居人希望能看到一個「實際有用的道歉」，所以他就在這裡了。

「肚量狹小！而且我說的哪一句不是事實了！」他一邊看顧風箏，一邊憤憤不平地說。

我不敢就那傷人的話發表意見，他的態度像半點也不憐惜同居人跳樓過（他沒有明講跳樓，但我能從提問得到的線索拼湊出來），反倒將其作為攻擊同居人的材料，而且不覺得需要反省。我覺得，要真挨雷劈了可算是活該。

我選了前面一句來繞開話題，跟他講說，說不定多餵餵他的同居人，能夠讓他同居人肚量大一些，我認識的一些人餓著肚子會比較暴躁，吃頓飯就太平了，變得很好說話。如果吃一頓飯解決不了，那就吃兩頓。

鳥人居然對如此明顯的笑話認真了。他沉思地哼一聲，然後告訴我，他的同居人能吃掉不只兩頓餐，「不是有一句話叫宰相肚裡好撐船？就那樣，他有能吃掉整條船的肚量。」

我辨不出這是真話還是誇飾，就像分不清楚他究竟是只學懂這句話的字面意義還是其中的比喻。

我看向遠處的人，不料居然看到他們吃了起來。那據說能吃掉一條船的同居人拿了一包膨化食品，邊吃邊看鳥人調整風箏線，小孩則在背包裡翻翻揀揀。原來是來野餐的。

儘管看不清楚細節，從身型輪廓能看出他的同居人很纖瘦。

我對鳥人講了這個觀察，他贊同，說他同居人的肚子很平滑好摸。

倘若他先前說的肚量是指食量而非修養氣度，並且他說的話確實如他所誇耀的從無半分虛假，我猜，他同居人是一個外表體型與食量有反差的大胃王。

他同居人迅速解決掉那包膨化食品，把垃圾收摺打結順手就塞進旁邊另一個塑膠袋，那袋子不小，卻已經裝了半滿。

後來又過一陣子，我邊與鳥人交談，邊觀察他的同居人。突然，鳥人嚴厲斥喝我，我忘了細節，只記得似乎是為了他同居人朝我發怒。我被嚇得逃竄走了。

當晚，我獨自在工作的地方，一邊做事，一邊瀏覽網路上的靈異故事，連續讀了幾篇，卻忽然門鈴響了。

那時已經是大多數人下班的時間，按理說，不應該會有人來辦事。我不安地走往大門，見磨砂門後沒有任何人影，心裡愈發恐懼。我轉開門鎖，打開了門，門外果然沒有任何訪客。

我笑了一聲，安慰自己，是門鈴接觸不良了，又把門關上鎖起。

在我轉身想回到原位時，我的心臟差點被嚇停。

一個捧著一隻白色物體的人站在我身後，其性別不明，人種難分，可能是中年人，身高只比我高一點，深黑色短髮有點亂，穿著西裝和襯衫。

這時間不應該是業務的拜訪時間。任誰在這種時間來這種地方都不是很尋常。

他用藍色的眼睛看我，然後開口說話。我感覺脊椎上有把銼刀掠了過去。

他抿了抿薄唇，再開口時，「原諒他。」他說，聲音依舊辨不出性別。

我驚魂未定，問他是誰，怎麼進來的，想要做什麼。我還注意到，他沒有脫鞋子就進來，穿著網襪的腳踩著黑皮鞋，那皮鞋跟西裝褲都有塵土，彷彿剛從地下爬出來，他腳下的地板變得很髒。

他自稱是鬼王，然後又一次要求我原諒。

原諒？我問。心裡後悔著不應該在獨自一人時看鬼故事，看看招來什麼了。幸好這個入侵者不是那個只有一張空白、沒有表情和特徵的臉孔的瘦長人。我依稀記得，之前讀過的鬼故事有提過鬼王，卻由於我差勁的閱讀習慣，沒記住故事裡指的是哪個鬼王跟更多訊息以及如何退魔。

「這個白癡。」他說，略抬手示意手上那團白鳥。

那隻白色鴿子有著奇怪的亮紫色眼睛，它拍了幾下翅膀。

我問是要原諒一隻鴿子嗎，又問緣由，我不記得最近有接觸禽類，不記得最近有被搶食物的經驗。

鬼王回答說，就是原諒那隻鳥。說鴿子會變成鴿子是因為我，第三次要我原諒。

這個要求可不是開玩笑的，我連發生什麼都不知道，怎麼預防一原諒下去會發生什麼。我可記得天方夜譚裡救出瓶中魔鬼的漁翁差點被殺死的故事。

鬼王眨了眨碧眼，看向一旁，無可奈何地呼出一口氣，才轉回來看我。

他臉上勉強撐起一點微笑，先告訴我他知道我有多緊張。他用平靜柔和的聲音安撫我，不會對我造成傷害或任何影響。接著與我說那隻鴿子是早先遇到的放風箏的人，放完風箏，跟小孩子玩完萊頓瓶之後，竟就變成了鴿子。他們沒有辦法讓他變回人型，一一檢查，最後覺得問題可能出在我身上，便來拜訪我。

我意識到，鬼王就是那個據說能吃掉整條船的同居人了。遂問鬼王，是否已經接受了鴿子的道歉。他回答是。

我又問鬼王，是否真的接受鳥人，因為鳥人在放風箏的時候，跟我抱怨的話在我聽來並不珍愛鬼王。

好像我說錯了話，鬼王蹙著眉，說他不在乎鳥人是否珍愛他，他們不是那種關係。

我心裡覺得奇怪。問，既是同居了，也似乎與彼此身體有親密接觸，一起撫養幼童，不就是那種關係嗎？既然並不愛，緣何同居，又一同養小孩？我聽聞有人享受性關係，所以在一起；有人享受陪伴，所以一同居住；而教養小孩是另一回事了，那不是簡單的麻煩，鬼王看起來也不像是期待對此有體驗的那類型人。如果能走到這一步，還不算是那種感情關係嗎？

此話一出，鬼王挑起眉，告訴我說他們並不住在一起，只是每天會固定有一些時間需要到同一個空間顧小孩，過了這個時段就可以各自回到自己的地方。

我聽了不禁就感到悲哀。又是這種情況，又是這種把家當公司、而小孩則是不得不的工作責任。那原諒與否有什麼意義？既然不愛，既然都想分開了，就別恢復了，任那個不得不的責任死掉，好放大家自由，皆大歡喜，何樂不為？

鬼王被逗樂了，輕笑一聲，要我別那麼誇張。他跟我說，愛是恆久忍耐，他忍了鳥人很久，他們彼此都忍受對方包容對方很多很久了，他們是愛的。所以要我別那麼悲憤崩潰了，趕緊原諒鳥人給他恢復。

然後鬼王的表情變冷，跟鴿子說它再繼續大驚小怪就捏死它，他當然可以唱詩。說別拿什麼不輕易發怒來當擋箭牌，他當然可以發怒了畢竟鴿子的老闆發了那麼多的怒還不是被稱作愛，而且他又不愛鴿子。

他們究竟是愛，還是不愛？

鬼王說那與我無關，別再糾結，「趕̵͖̠̱̙̥͖̰̇͆͐̌̽́̎͢͝快҉̛͚̞̯̾̉̂́̚͜ͅ原̵̣̜̮̲́̓͆̽̕͜諒҈͓̞̇̀̑͂̂͢͝他̵̢͉̩̩̽̃͝」，他喝斥道，帶著那種磨在我脊椎威脅的嗡嗡聲，我還能看見他藍色的眼睛轉為血紅色。

我嚇得手往後搭上門把，他又恢復原本的平靜模樣，並再次以輕柔的聲音引誘我，說他甚至能與我交易，在我原諒鴿子後替我實現一個願望。

接著，他又低下頭與那隻已經開始躁動亂叫的鴿子罵，說這只是個普通的交易，他做多了。「你們那種讓人類誠心誠意祈禱半天還沒回應的方式就是人類更喜歡與我們訂契約的原因。我們更有效率多了。」又說。

我想，也許愛有很多種形式，我無權評論別人的愛。於是我在那個單口吵架之間打岔，與鬼王說，我原諒鴿子。

我說出原諒的同時，鬼王把鴿子往空中一拋，在極短一剎那，我的眼睛沒捕捉到往空中撲去的鴿子是怎麼變形的過程，鴿子就變成當時放風箏的男人了，穩穩地站在鬼王身邊。還穿著那身運動服。

鳥人向鬼王嘟囔著道謝，說他的效率真不是一般的好。

鬼王沒有理他，問我想要許什麼願。

霎時，我的腦子裡大堆的欲望同時一擁而上，它們每個聽起來都很重要，哪個實現了似乎都能讓生活更好。

不過，還沒來得及想清楚，鳥人就阻止說他不能看一個靈魂與惡魔做交易。（鬼王不是鬼王，是惡魔？）鬼王則堅持他不會使人類記錄他的名時附註他是毀約的惡魔，催促我快許願。

鳥人轉向我說，不如送一個禮物當紀念就好。他打了一個響指，一朵新鮮得宛如剛摘下的百合花在他手上出現。說之前他遇過的人類都很感激很喜歡這個禮物，要我心懷感恩的接下。真是鳥人。

下一刻，花竟然就燒了起來，鳥人放開了手，讓著火的白花往下掉。

我想，這地板要是毀了，太陽升起後就是我的死期了。我也想到，這間房間沒有偵煙器，能好好燒上一段時間，如果整個空間跟我都燒掉，還有那些很貴的討厭東西和資料也一起燒掉，那或許也能算是一個禮物。

這都是一瞬間的想法。在掉到地板前，花在半空中被火吞得一乾二淨，甚至火也消失不見了。

幸好。可惜。可惜。幸好。還是有點可惜。

鬼王抬頭看瞪著他的鳥人，說他們不需要節外生枝。事情到此為止。

然後他說，他知道我現在最需要的、最迫切的需求。他打了一個響指。

當我醒來時，我感覺臉上有蟲子爬來爬去，而且整個身體都很冷。我原本的塑膠袋可能被吹走了。我動一下，蟲就飛走了。

我瞇著眼睛，看一下附近有什麼可用的，伸長手臂撈來一個瓦楞紙板搭在背上，立刻就溫暖一些了。

再醒來時，我感覺好多了。隨即卻意識到怪異之處。

我之前是只睡在紙板上，這次紙板底下還墊了一片不知道哪來的泡棉板，隔熱很好的那種，又有厚度又軟，怪不得我這一覺睡得不錯。

這時，在之前工作的地方與兩名超自然生物對話的夢就浮現在腦海。

我不曾去過天堂，卻記得原本要被贈一朵花作為奇蹟的證物。我醒來之後手中沒有那朵燒掉的白花，卻躺在原先沒有的珍珠板上。

我去到當時鳥人放風箏的位置，發現那裡並沒有什麼遮蔽物。我去看鬼王和小孩當時野餐的地方，長椅和商店都不存在，皆是一片空曠。陽光下，藍天、綠草地、租賣鮮艷風箏的攤販和跑來跑去大喊大叫的遊客，找不到太多那個陰雨天奇遇的痕跡。

我不能確定是我真的像別人說的一樣瘋了，還是我在這不可名狀之國遇到了不可言說的存在，或者我在做夢。

只是，這樣的夢又代表什麼？鳥人、鬼王和風箏是潛意識想說什麼？我仍然想不出答案。

－

學不懂世界跟宇宙的規則。數理好難。社會好難。

放風箏看起來是很難的活動，但是好多人去買去租去放，似乎有它的樂趣存在？


	13. 超自然生物們

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 遲了很久的萬聖節賀……吧？儘管跟許多遲了的事物一樣，遲到就沒當時的價值了，但還是比沒發出來好……嗎？
> 
> ＊沒有給這章做跳過的連結，這章是想到哪寫哪的片段們堆成一團

說到守護神，以守護天使作故事設定，如何呢？

天使加百列，跟人類別西卜，怎麼樣呢？啊……大概會很慘烈？

像是，天使長覺得自己沒有必要聽人類的話（傲慢），結果弄得別西卜很生氣？

像是，別西卜會要求加百列濫用奇蹟？

人類想要體驗「自由」，或者說不感受重力的限制，或者說想要在空中、並且沒有任何物理輔具限制束縛的情況呢？嗯，我要怎麼描述才好？人類想要飛行？人類渴望翅膀？人類想要脫開肉體？人類想要對抗沉重的引力？人類想要……更接近神？

除去輔具跟飛行機器，沒有翅膀的人類要做到身處空中，最簡單短暫的方法也許是高高跳起，而最直觀的就是從高處直達地獄的那一段自由路？

還想活著不想直達地獄的話那就是需要奇蹟啦！*歡呼*

－

「不，奇蹟不應該是用來玩的！而且你會有危險！」

「那句話怎麼說的？」別西卜清了清喉嚨，對著加百列戒備的神情開始背誦，「_他會為你吩咐他的天使；他們會用手托住你，免得你的腳碰在石頭上。_」

聽了這段，天使信心滿滿地揚起下巴，「而_耶穌對他說：「經上又記著：『不可試探主──你的神。』」_我可以接住你，沒錯，但在這個情況沒有必要。別西卜，你就不能去玩那什麼高空彈跳？滑翔傘？安全多了。況且我又不是你的機器貓。」

「現在誰會講機器貓，噓──」她朝天使喝倒采。

「……」加百列深吸了一口氣，又重重嘆出，「總之，事情不是這樣運作的。不，沒有裝可憐，休要噘嘴，我是不會心軟的。」

所以接下來一整天裡，別西卜都沒再跟天使講過半句話。

哪怕「你這樣真的很幼稚！」「別西卜，就算你是人類，這也不是你表現得如此的理由，你應該要變得更好！」這類的抗議，她都拒絕理睬加百列、往他的方向看一眼，更不用說跟他眼神接觸了。

就算加百列後來用話激她，「我以為你可能懼高。」還相當不怕死的用手比了一下她身高，別西卜都好好守住了（也記住了）。

天使最後放棄跟她溝通，以他原本應該遵守的沉默，待在一旁看她。

到後來，別西卜從螢幕反射再次瞥看時，發現加百列竟然不在了。

媽的。

直到她上床睡了，加百列都沒有回來。

但是當晚，她做了一個奇異的夢。

－

對啦，大天使心軟妥協了。回去天堂找不會觸犯規則的方法然後回來帶別西卜玩。夢略。可能是真的讓別西卜體驗一段從高處墜落，或是處理重力問題，或是給人類別西卜暫時化出一對翅膀。我也不知道加百列會怎麼做。人類在夢裡體驗的自由真是奇蹟般的逼真

經常對殿下的身高開玩笑，我下地獄後大概不會很好過

而且讓Lord of Flies沒辦法飛，我是很過分了

* * *

說到身高，還有超自然生物

可能會有一個故事，殿下小小一隻的

有點像是小精靈那種感覺，但又不是小精靈，不是小矮人，就是……不明。小小的人形不明生物。

－

人類加百列就是個工作狂，小小的不明生物別西卜常常趁加百列離開餐桌去接電話的時候，迅速把加百列的晚餐吃完。讓加百列講完電話從電腦前回來就發現……他的晚餐十分靈異的消失了。

「……」

打開又一包微波食品，加百列開始認真考慮他房子裡是不是有什麼奇怪的東西。

少少幾次還可以解釋成是他累到腦子不能好好運轉，忘記他吃過了或其實根本還沒準備晚餐。

但這麼多次的食物憑空消失，已經不是可以忽視的問題。

老鼠也好，鬼魂也罷，或是躲在家裡的非法居民，他總得知道同居人是誰，然後請房東處理。（房東？管理員？仲介？警察？驅魔師？殺蟲公司？要設定這是剛出社會幾年還在各種被凹的菜雞租到奇怪的房子呢還是成熟的人生勝利組買了一間疑似凶宅的房子？）

－

（我還不知道該讓故事走：(1) 加百列抓到正偷吃他晚餐的別西卜，

還是(2) 別西卜大搖大擺的主動現身在加百列面前，

或是(3) 其他。

但反正結果是：加百列知道了犯人是誰。）

－

「是你講電話講太久了。」別西卜說，「講到食物糊掉變冷。」

「那不是你偷吃我晚餐的理由。」

別西卜搖了搖頭，「沒有『偷』，我正大光明，就在旁邊吃，你沒有趕走我，我就當作你默許了。」

聽了這話，加百列寒毛直豎。別西卜早就出現過了而且還在他眼前晃，還跟他一起用餐？

「怎麼可能！我完全沒有看過！」

「沒有嗎？」別西卜想了想，還不忘提醒加百列把微波爐裡的晚餐拿出來。「那你吃東西真的很不專心。很不專心。你都沒在看晚餐的？吃飯這麼讓你難受嗎？以致於你需要藉由工作跟電子產品來分心？」

－

「你真的不需要我另外拿一個小碗給你？」加百列懷疑地問，「我不是介意你的食量，要控制你吃的量，只是──」

別西卜嗤之以鼻。「你有多小的碗？」

沒有。加百列擁有的餐具都是為他這樣的成年人類準備的。

他看著蠢蠢欲動的別西卜，沉思一會，然後，「我有隱形眼鏡。」

－

加百列一時也找不出什麼小餐具，只好另外拿個淺盤，每次放少許分量的麵條到裡面，讓別西卜用手抓著吃。

那其實滿可愛的。

小小隻的別西卜坐在盤邊，等到食物變得不燙手，就雙手抓起一條麵，開始咀嚼吞下。努力咬青菜纖維的模樣也很可愛。

加百列很想用指頭輕輕碰那個小小人，然而別西卜在吃飯，不好打擾。加百列也不確定他自以為很輕的力道是否會讓別西卜像被卡車撞到一樣骨裂。

別西卜很快吃完了那一叉，加百列還在觀察他新發現的室友。

一次又一次填滿淺盤，加百列驚嘆別西卜竟都吃下去了，沒有半點異狀。它的胃是黑洞吧？

直到那盤麵條只剩下最後兩口，加百列才意識到他浪費時間在盯著室友用餐，晚餐還是沒吃到。他一邊回想冰箱裡還有什麼，一邊把麵條全捲到別西卜的盤子。

「你不會覺得吃得很撐嗎？」加百列問，得到否定的回答。他想要請求別西卜讓他摸摸看它的肚子，又覺得那很不尊重，而且聽起來很變態。所以他問，「還會餓嗎？再開一包？」

別西卜搖了搖頭，「今天先這樣。你去準備你要吃的吧。」

－

加百列終於吃到他的晚餐，而別西卜坐在淺盤旁邊回答問題，偶爾從湯匙裡撈一點水喝，或要求加百列從晚餐裡貢獻一粒玉米，捧著當零食慢慢啃。

加百列問了一些問題。包括但不限於：

別西卜是借物一族嗎？（「不是。我是王族。」「……好喔。」）

一名王族怎麼不在城堡，跑來陌生人家裡住？別西卜是不是有什麼難言之隱，比方說被逼婚了還是被追殺了？自己偷溜出來玩？跟家裡不合所以出來流浪？被驅逐？或是被……滅國了？（這是人家的隱私，通常，加百列不會問這種問題，或是會等熟一點再問。但是他擔心之後會有更多奇怪生物入侵家裡；或更糟，他會在某天醒來發現自己在小人國的行刑現場。）

別西卜在這裡多久了？都不擔心它是被綁架來的嗎？能夠離開房子嗎？除了餐點，別西卜會需要加百列準備其他什麼嗎？像是添購小餐具、衣物、有床的娃娃屋、代步用遙控飛行器或是在家裡各處架一些小梯子之類的？

「等等，你有翅膀？」

「當然。」

加百列驚訝地看著在那個小小人兒的背後，真的出現了透明薄翅。

那看起來如此精巧，又十分脆弱，加百列不禁考慮起動力學那一類東西，這樣的翅膀真的能讓別西卜自由移動嗎？

－

在別西卜稍微展示飛行之後，加百列試圖冷靜地問，「那是昆蟲的翅膀，對吧？那個聲音聽起來，是蜜蜂對吧？拜託告訴我你是蜜蜂。你不能是──」

「蒼蠅。你聽力不好嗎？」

－

別西卜對於洗澡的事情很抗拒，「我的面積比你小，絕對比你還要少病菌灰塵！比你還要乾淨！」

「髒不髒並不是這樣判斷的！」

－

加百列勉強接受了別西卜是一個神祕存在且很多部分不能以常理判斷。

真的。

倘若完全遵循作為蒼蠅的設定，別西卜要嚐味道，就會用腳踏到食物上。

別西卜剛才沒有脫掉它的鞋襪，用小小的腳踩過晚餐。

倘若完全遵循作為蒼蠅的設定，別西卜就會在吃飯時先嘔吐在餐點上，讓食物溶蝕得差不多再喝進去。

別西卜剛才沒有那樣做。

加百列決定不再繼續探究這部分了。至少目前這樣就好。

「我也會幫你準備一份晚餐，不，只要在我負擔範圍內，你想吃幾份都可以。所以請不要去吃很髒的東西，好嗎？」

「我要吃什麼是我的自由。而且就跟你講了我不真的算是蒼蠅。」別西卜朝還滿臉擔憂的加百列踢了一記小小的水花，「不過，可以啊，你準備晚餐。但是你要準備真的好吃的晚餐。」

「真的好吃？你不喜歡今天的晚餐嗎？」加百列輕鬆用手擋下濺來的水珠，邊思考別西卜說的話。還沒等別西卜回答，他腦子裡閃過的答案讓他變了臉色。「……你該不會……你不能是──」

－

（事情到這裡，我還沒決定好別西卜的身長，呃。

要讓別西卜跟隱形眼鏡的比例約等於人類比碗？隱形眼鏡盒？或是如果拿麵條當參考，大約等於人類比澆花軟水管？或一個小瓷杯等於一個鍋的量？一個盆？缸？我覺得工作狂的住處出現小瓷杯的機率應該不高？

或借演員的身高去降，16.8公分左右？約與一把直尺或一隻智慧型手機有差不多的長度，可能略高出一點，還是這樣太大了？

但這樣的尺寸要在短時間之內吃完三次晚餐，應該也不會很輕鬆？

……還是不能決定。）

－

加百列開始自己下廚。

他之前是不碰爐子的，爐子更多像只是裝飾用。別西卜說，幸好之前他不開火，否則它若沒來，加百列又像之前那樣把東西放著就去工作，肯定會燒乾。

一開始的下廚不是很順利。不過，因為有別西卜，整件事情不那麼讓人有挫敗感。

在難得空閒的周末，依著跟別西卜的約定，加百列到廚房裡忙碌。

別西卜坐在窗戶旁，一邊抱著莓果品嘗，一邊指導加百列應該如何處理、使用多少材料、什麼時候該做什麼、應該注意哪個小細節、有什麼技巧可以幫忙。王子似乎對烹飪之事很了解。

過程相當手忙腳亂，而且髒亂，加百列不是很喜歡手上沾了湯水油粉的感覺。

（中途會發生一些瑣事。

像是，不怎麼有胃口的加百列舀了一匙半成品餵給別西卜嘗味道。欸等這個哏我覺得也好適合天使加百列下廚的時候噢。大天使可能會按照食譜，以避開自己試菜的機會。不過每次遇到「少許」「適量」的時候，就是大天使惱怒的時候了。他怎麼樣都不吃，讓鬼王試吃，別西卜從試菜一直吃到上菜。好了我夠

像是，記錄合別西卜的口味的食譜。加百列用他的電子產品做記錄。騰不出手打字時，他也不使用語音，而是請別西卜踩鍵盤。還說倘若螢幕感應不到，或別西卜不喜歡這個鍵盤的軸，他有投影鍵盤可以用。

在加百列期待的目光下，別西卜不情願地站起身，然後把莓果砸向電子產品，敲出第一個字母。）

他原先是不願意在食物費神的人，為了讓晚餐更合別西卜的口味，就要更花費時間心力在飲食上。

但是別西卜吃得很開心，並且這像是一個（不請自來的）懂烹飪的老師現場教導他，加百列認為自己還是能在當中獲得一點好處。

另外，多一個能夠聽他訴說的存在也很好。儘管別西卜不感興趣，只是偶爾發出一兩聲應付。但加百列覺得那足夠了。

（為什麼足夠了？

（設定成他自負地認為自己不需要來自別人的建議？

（或設定成他很清楚多數人並不喜歡聽他說話？為什麼？討厭被他指導教訓？討厭他？以人廢言？他說的話太蠢？

（人類的話只有很少部分能清楚傳達到目標對象的心裡，因為判斷有過濾，偏見再過濾，反而仔細聽著的是監聽或不懷好意？

（我覺得以片段草稿來說這樣就足夠了？

－

別西卜除了跟他吃飯，幾乎不涉入加百列的生活其他部分。他們不一起做烹飪和吃飯以外的其他活動，別西卜在確定用餐結束之後就不見蹤影，因為「拒絕洗碗跟收拾」。

它跑到哪裡去，加百列也不知道，只能當作是餵小動物／跟小孩吃飯。用飯時間，他們就過來；用完了餐，又鑽回房間或鑽到家裡不知道哪個角落去了。

別西卜通常只在晚餐時間出現，並且，也不是每天晚餐出現。

加百列是在有一次回家後，準備要料理晚餐，洗完手卻等不到它來點餐時意識到的。

當時他就那麼傻站在那裡等了五分鐘。

然後花了接下來的二十分鐘在整個家裡來來回回的走，試圖找到他家小蒼蠅。無果。

之後的流程差不多是：「困惑」「氣別西卜」「意識到這跟餵野貓餵到把它當自己家養的貓結果發現是自己想多了是差不多的情況」「分析自己的被制約」「重複做一頓昨天晚餐來吃」「拿起他的電子產品」「列出別西卜可能不在的原因」「擔心別西卜」「清潔整理」「工作」「清潔整理」「上床」「想到別西卜」「想到工作」「睡覺」。

（並不是說別西卜出現之後，加百列從此就不會在晚餐時去處理每天每天回不完的無止無盡的郵件，只是情況有明顯改善。）

然後隔天一整天除了工作以外的時間都會想起別西卜究竟情況如何。

直到，加百列回到家，發現別西卜就坐在窗台一邊嗑堅果，一邊觀賞夜景，見他回來，什麼事都沒發生過似的毫不客氣地點餐。

問它昨天去哪了，別西卜聳了聳肩，沒有回答。

－

有一回，加百列晚下班，他隨意挑一間還開著的餐廳，買了外帶回家。

別西卜不肯吃。

「有毒。」

加百列還以為自己聽錯了。「有……毒？！」

「農藥。沒有處理好。」

之前他們也不是沒吃過這間店，別西卜卻沒有這個問題，是店家換了什麼食材嗎？

加百列只好又自己下廚。畢竟，這點分量對人類來說可能吃了暫時沒有影響，給別西卜吃了，可能就讓它當場被毒死。他寧可自己麻煩些，也不願謀殺他的飯友。

－

別西卜不見了。

好幾天都沒有出現。

第一天還覺得只是普通的、又一次的沒回來吃飯。

第二天覺得奇怪。

第三天，只煮一人份晚餐，中途還離開餐桌去收信回信。

第四天（週末）把整個家裡都整理過一次，空得讓別西卜沒有可以躲起來惡作劇的地方。

第五天，一邊檢查食材，一邊猜測別西卜找到廚藝更好的人了。

第十天，在洗衣服時突然有一閃而過的想法。

第十三天，暖氣沒有召喚回別西卜。

第十五天，開始對著地球儀<strike>考慮</strike>發瘋。

第二十天，對約會對象說出「家裡還有人等我回去」。

第三十天，跟老闆提想要搬家南下，老闆居然看起來很高興（但也不一定，她總是笑臉迎人）。

－

第六十六天，剛到新地方，茫然，不知道自己發什麼瘋。

第六十七天，整理新家，準備在新地方繼續為老闆賣命。

……

……

第……不確定第幾天，大約是第兩百五十天？

或是第一天？

絕對是第一天。

第一天，在常去的量販店，見到很像、很像別西卜的人。

－－－

故事一開始設想真的是人類加百列跟小小隻的別西卜。真的。

然後我就……控制不了故事了。慣常的歪了。

所以就有那個看似是精怪成為人類回來的結尾。

等、

等等……

好……好。

是這樣的。

既然都有這種版本的別西卜了，為什麼不來個這種版本的加百列呢？

那麼，該讓這個版本的加百列與哪一種生物連結？

蜘蛛？畢竟是益蟲。

幽靈蜘蛛，也許？腿很長、移動起來很嚇人的那種。

蠅虎？體型有些小隻，可是能_跳到別西卜身上_這點好加分啊……真的，人類癱在那裡當一團死肉的時候，跳蛛就把人當成跟旁邊的其他物品是差不多的東西跳了，跟蟑螂有點像。跳到殿下身上……嗯。

高腳蛛？長得有氣勢，可是很難發展故事。因為旯犽傳說是要吃蟑螂的，加百列肯定會拒絕。<strike>然後別西卜就覺得這蜘蛛太廢了連個蟑螂都不會吃就趕出去了（加百列：你倒是自己整理家裡就不會有害蟲了啊！</strike>

雖然幽靈蛛也會吃蒼蠅蚊子什麼的，先這樣吧，幽靈蛛或高腳蛛，不一定。總之是腿長又很大隻又很常見還沒什麼太多麻煩的。反正跟別西卜版本一樣，都是選故事需要的特徵出來用就好。我就自助餐一點，放過自己會比較輕鬆。

也許能用其他蜘蛛？

好的，然後別西卜呢，跟人類加百列也一樣，就是那種工作狂，生活習慣不好。只是加百列的部分是食，別西卜的部分是住的議題。

尚未決定別西卜使用什麼樣的身體與其性別代名詞，就暫時先「他」「她」混用吧（？）

資料堆到塌下來都不去處理，如果擋到路了或是要找東西就只是推到另一邊。

沒有收拾的飲料罐（汽水，或是酒類，或提神飲料。已經乾掉了，黏黏的。沒有螞蟻。）

（沒有菸蒂或灰，我希望不要有。真的要有才合理的話……也只能有了）

地板上有一層灰塵因為別西卜平常只沿著某條特定路線走，那條特定路線的灰塵量不多，但並不表示「乾淨」，那條軌跡走起來有點……不乾爽。浴室地板也沒好到哪裡去，長菌了。

餐具堆著沒有好好洗。衣物都聞起來有味道了還是繼續穿。

寢具很久沒處理，但就算過敏到爛臉了，別西卜也不更換。

東西買回來拆開就把外包裝紙塑膠膜留在原位或是隨手塞到一旁。用到空掉的容器放在原位也不丟。

（……沒想讓殿下的生活品質這麼不妙，但……）

就是，住在一個地獄裡面。

別西卜是在某一天發現事情不太對勁的。原因是那些早該進垃圾桶的垃圾不見了。堆在浴室架子上的那些滿到幾乎放不下的空瓶消失了。

「……」

不動聲色從浴室離開，別西卜走去檢查應該要很可怕的其他地方。

從前幾天開始就睡起來很舒適的枕巾跟床單以及乾淨的衣物都可以解釋成是他累到腦子不能好好運轉，忘記他（某一天終於）丟下去洗過了。

但是屋子裡不是印象中的樣子。不開燈沒發現，一開燈就看客廳那些紙堆還在原位，只是被重新壘整齊了，不像印象中那樣因為翻找所以垮掉；桌椅跟地板附近的飲料罐已經不見了，連帶滴在地板的痕跡都消失了；隨手放置的紙盒、塞到角落的包裝也是；地板還不到光可鑑人，卻走起來很舒服；廚房水槽裡該清洗的已經處理了，該歸位的也放好了。連垃圾居然都他Ｘ的分類好了。

前情人也好，瘋子也罷，或是躲在家裡的非法居民，她總得知道入侵者是誰，然後處理。

（如果那幾疊文件亂了或是有少，別西卜決定在報警之前，她要先自己動手教訓那個入侵者一次。嗯，有能力的話。不確定人數幾人，情況如何。）

（前面不是提過要設定這是剛出社會幾年還在各種被凹的菜雞租到奇怪的房子呢還是成熟的人生勝利組買了一間疑似凶宅的房子嗎，後一個設定會很讚，但是前一項設定的年齡段也很吸引我，就是上司組他們還在學習的過程。也許？）

－

「所以你是田螺姑娘那種東西嗎？」

「我算是蜘蛛，但不真的是。你有在聽嗎？」

「家庭小精靈？那我需要收好我的襪子嗎？」

「……麻煩你，別西卜，尊重一點。」

「可是你已經洗過我的衣服了，那應該就不要緊了？」

加百列誇張地嘆了一口氣，然後打了一個響指。沒有事情發生。

「看？沒有一瞬間發生奇蹟。現在可以停止再叫我家庭小精靈了嗎？」

別西卜不同意地搖頭，「這不是一個證明的方法。你當然可以打一個無害的響指，對？」

「……打掃不是靠魔法，你是否注意到因為沒有刷子，我無法處理，導致你的浴室還是很可怕？」

「你沒刷地板？偷懶。」

加百列閉上眼睛，內心掙扎幾秒，才睜開眼睛，看著別西卜慎重地說，「我很抱歉我嚇到你了，別西卜。我道歉。」

別西卜這才稍微鬆開緊鎖的眉。「我比較在意你沒跟我溝通、不尊重我這個屋主就逕自處理了我家。」

「對不起。」

「嗯。現在我們來談談。」

－

不用付加百列薪資或讓它充電，或餵它吃東西（不是加百列會自行去覓食，是它自稱不需要進食。哪種蜘蛛不需要進食了？這真的不是家庭小精靈嗎？那也會進食吧？），它就會幫忙清理家裡。

乾溼都可，不受地形限制，還不用處理刷子濾網集塵盒那些什麼的，還多功能，不只處理地板。

更重要的是，加百列會處理它移動時造的絲。也處理據說是它同類們的絲，它同類們，以及其他房客。

太好用了。

（據加百列說，它只是知道對其他房客來說什麼算「食物」「好的住處」等，盡量改變整理，然後在大家抱怨加百列破壞了生態，把這裡搞得像天堂（有別於別西卜之前造成的那種舒適的天堂，這個天堂指的是很死、好像大家都成仙了都不用吃飯了一樣缺乏生氣）的時候送大部分的房客離開。加百列居然沒被圍毆打死，真是奇蹟。別西卜認為這件事遠比加百列本身存在還要神秘。

（別西卜也想知道加百列<strike>為什麼不是從屁股噴絲</strike>它那條奇怪的圍巾到底可以多長，能不能借它的圍巾摸摸看？「因為我不真的是蜘蛛。我不會噴絲。」加百列說，有點被冒犯到了的樣子。以及不能摸圍巾。因為這樣那樣電場跟其他更多原因，總之它請別西卜不要打它移動工具的主意。）

即使如此，加百列還是要求別西卜要自己清理家裡。

「不能全部都我做。就算我比你有空，待在家裡的時間比較長。」加百列，那隻沒有為房子付半分錢的蜘蛛竟膽敢說。

「為什麼？」

「我把洗劑跟衣服放進洗衣機的時間，你都能瞇個小盹了，更不用提我差點摔進烘衣機的危險。還有更多。」

之後，別西卜又問它會不會碰到大量的水和洗劑就死掉，她有沒有可能看到加百列縮成一球屍體。

加百列滔滔不絕地解釋別西卜完全理解不了的奇蹟（這不是別西卜的問題，他只是一個普通人類），最後下了結論：能洗碗。不會死掉（應該是）。沒有屍體。

「說遠了。我想表達的是，我們共享這個空間，就有一起維持乾淨的責任──」

「但要是我不做家務，你還是會去做，對吧。」

這麼一問，加百列生氣地不理她了。

逗起來有點可愛。

－

得知加百列只會在固定的幾個小時內在家，不會帶來更多麻煩，別西卜感到放鬆不少。

不過，「你其他時間都在哪裡？你有工作？」

「我是信使。」加百列輕敲身下的糖罐，沉思了一陣子，「你可能是收件人，所以我才會出現在你家。我猜？但是我沒印象有要傳遞的訊息……」

「加百列。」別西卜用湯匙柄輕輕戳了戳沮喪的小信使，「沒有人會有話想要告訴我，你不用擔心弄丟了訊息。」

「一開始我覺得是環境太亂了，我無法思考。所以我打掃整理，做很多勞動，邊做邊想，還是想不起來。」加百列舉證出自己的努力，彷彿能為它辯護。

「不如說說你打掃以外的其他時間都在哪做什麼？」

「整理房子之後我就躺下休息睡覺了，我也不知道我其他時間在哪裡。」

這話讓別西卜好笑。「那不就是還在家裡？怎麼會不知道？」

「我每次醒來的位置都不同，你在這之前不知道我的存在，就表示不是你移動我的。」加百列指了指桌子，「那麼我要怎麼在這裡入睡，」又比向遠處的窗。「卻在窗台醒來？我不知道睡著的時候發生什麼了，是不是還在家。」

別西卜只好讓它去睡覺以觀察情況。

與別西卜道過晚安，加百列打了呵欠，躺到桌上，幾息時間後，它就消失不見了。

沒有什麼華麗效果，或奇異的聲音，就是消失在空氣中。

別西卜盯著原本有神祕生物存在的桌面，考慮明天（盡量）也提前下班，（或是乾脆請假？），趕在加百列「醒來」的時間之前回到家。

－

（我目前沒草稿了，但這中間應該要有很大一塊是給與加百列段相對稱的相處片段？就有那麼一點「如其在上，如其在下」的感覺？）

－

網路說，一旦沒了食物，蜘蛛就會自行離開。

但是加百列又不是因為食物來的。

別西卜想不明白。

已經好幾天沒有見到加百列了，也沒有任何它還在家裡活動的跡象。

別西卜猜加百列是終於被其他房客找去解決了，可是屋子裡未有一點慘案的蛛絲馬跡。

究竟發生什麼了？

－

採買日用品，遇到一個長得很像加百列的傢伙。

－

大概，草稿就這樣了。

那一句話是怎麼說的？「我們在這裡睡覺時，在另一個地方卻是清醒的，因此每一個人都是兩個。」

差不多那樣？離魂？一人在睡夢當中，就會以神秘小生物的形態到另一人家中，但是兩人都沒有這段記憶，記得的只有自己醒來的時候有意識的時候。

使他們略微處理一下自己的生活習慣，也先修怎麼去適應一部分的對方，然後才遇到彼此，或許會少吵一點點架，或許吵架時會能多一個參照來模擬如果失去對方？

呃，能嗎？會嗎？可行嗎？

如果吵架，如果吵架之後分開（物裡距離），如果他們的縮小版本又出現在彼此身邊呢？

可是，他們能跟對方本人聊得很有興致的職場話題是沒有辦法跟縮小版本它們聊起來的，也不太能複製他們討論新聞或身邊人事物其他事情時那種往來的樂趣，過於複雜的事不行。（試用版跟完整版？一個不太好的比喻……）

那麼，縮小版本們為什麼要在吵架之後出現？

儘管知道雙方都不能控制這兩個神祕存在，卻還是想知道忽然出現的緣由。

理由可能很簡單，就只是：就算生氣了，還是想念，還是希望對方能好好的維持生活，住得舒服，好好吃飯。生氣跟想念關心都可以同時存在，對吧？

呃，對嗎？

對嗎？

……等等。

這樣要先算時差能不能運作設定了對不對？

……我忘記對時差了。

還忘記弄他們南下跟北上的地點還有季節氣候了

……我處理不了經緯跟故事

……來一罐殺蟲劑！

* * *

講到哪裡了剛才？

喔對，人類別西卜跟天使長

另外再加一點夫夫好了？

當別西卜發現克羅里常常在喊的那個天使也真他媽的是個天使，「你為什麼沒告訴我？」

「我早就告訴過你了！」克羅里氣憤地指控，「我還以為你相信我了！」

「誰會把『他是個天使』當真啦！」

* * *

或是，原本別西卜跟克羅里才是守護天使？他們完成了任務，讓加百列還有阿茲拉斐爾成為更好的人，可是他們自己卻……離開天堂。

如果是被審判的話就是因為犯了天條（天條？）

如果是循自己意志離開則可能會是因為覺醒反抗（？）

過程不論，結果都要走。

那麼，加百列大概會是「我會帶你回來」，而已經離開的別西卜會是「我能引導你一次，就能引導你第二次。滾。」大概是「我能引導你上去就能引誘你下來，現在懶得動你而已，你菜鳥不要在那邊講垃圾話惹我」的另一版本，超兇。可能是「若為自由故」，就算從天使身份燒死、哪怕加百列來說服也不會回去，這樣的感覺？

講到若為自由故，克羅里想要帶阿茲拉斐爾躲開末日戰爭的感覺，有點像同時要保命、要愛，也要自由？

要糟糕一點的話，可以讓他們輪流成為守護天使。在原天使方的別西卜跟克羅里離開天堂之後，換成人類方的加百列跟阿茲拉斐爾成為天使。輪流上天堂，輪流下去，二上二下，保證天使數量穩定不變。直到他們有一天認識到這個輪回──等等，他們宗教好像沒有輪迴？那就……輪班？接力？反正直到最終下定決心全員了斷來脫逃法則，不再受此制約？

－－－

（被[Teardrop](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u7K72X4eo_s)（Youtube連結）打到）

歌詞可以衍生成，無懼於愛上人類跟違背天堂規則、還有某一晚兩位天使降成能被他們愛人接觸的實體形態、還有燃燒時掉在火中的淚。

說到燃燒，[千歲 Taste the Black Tears](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Za8_2D_dmrQ)（Youtube連結)也忽然冒出了。大概是義絕恩斷的關係，還有燃作灰燼，還有過去，歌詞太多觸發點了

我也想到有一張上司組的圖，內容是別西卜燒掉過去。暫時找不到（？待補

想到千歲的歌詞結果發現歌名的聯想也很好玩，不僅是它的英文，千歲也是尊稱親王的意思，好有趣w

* * *

喔哇啊啊啊啊連到閃靈，那個那個，孽鏡！

來玩一個設定

殿下的辦公室不知道為什麼，放不了鏡子。像克羅里那台車會讓待太久的每張碟都變成皇后合唱團的歌那樣，辦公室裡任何鏡子都會變成業鏡。

房間跟鏡子不是天誅那個像太空漫遊的模樣。不可能那麼乾淨。就只是像劇裡地獄的陰暗地下室的模樣。而鏡子可大可小，可以是穿衣鏡，或是化妝鏡，總之不管是什麼樣式的普通鏡子都會忽然能夠映照出過去的業。

搞得別西卜煩死了，每一面鏡子都在提醒他曾做過什麼。

一開始出現這個效果的時候，他以為這是上帝的另一個懲罰，全地獄都會遇到這件事，後來才發現只有他辦公室裡的鏡子會這樣，心裡幹得要死。（要再進一步的話，可以設定成只要照過別西卜的鏡子都會。甚至只要跟別西卜在同一個空間的鏡子就會變孽鏡。乃至窗戶、玻璃、任何能映照的物！）（「那水坑呢？」「呃，燒乾？」「克羅里的墨鏡？」「……」「殿下身上穿戴的飾品？」「……對不起。」）

於是鬼王把鏡子丟出去，後來這東西變成公物，變成能映出人類往昔所造諸惡業的孽鏡。

有人類受不了崩潰打碎鏡子或是一頭撞上鏡子之後，惡魔們就會再往別西卜的辦公室裡面放新的鏡子來補充？（＃

有一次加百列恰好在鏡子已經變成孽鏡、但惡魔們還沒來搬鏡子的時候來訪。

大天使很好奇蒼蠅王這麼不修邊幅，居然在辦公室裡放鏡子。

一問之下，才知道原來是有這種效果的鏡子。

別西卜讓大天使站到鏡子前，想看看大天使有沒有什麼有趣的罪，結果鏡子完全沒有任何表示。加百列還以為殿下詐他。

別西卜 (1)困惑，以為鏡子還沒轉化好，也站到鏡子前試看看 (2)氣不過，誰要騙他，又不是吃飽沒事幹，遂站到鏡子前證明鏡像會變。

許久不見的影像又再次出現在鬼王眼前。加百列也看到了鏡子裡的多少世紀以來不曾見到的天使別西卜。

嗯？問為什麼孽鏡不顯示加百列做過的ㄐㄅ事？

<strike>太多了。</strike>

<strike>孽鏡當機。</strike>

<strike>後來惡魔們說這一次鏡子有夠好用跑畫面都跑得很順，不會卡頓也沒有重複或是亂跳畫面，想要知道原因，想要問可不可以之後也是這種品質</strike>

<strike>其實鏡子只是因為跑過加百列的數據之後，改跑其他人類的數據都是小意思而已（喂</strike>

開玩笑的。讓加百列也來一次吧？加百列的部分要展現什麼？要展現他平常的工作內容，讓上司組兩人都摸不著頭緒？或是，顯示在那場墮天審判後加百列的哀傷五階段？

那五階段的情緒們，除了「接受現實」以外，「震驚、否認」「憤怒」「討價還價」「沮喪抑鬱」這些情緒，感覺就不會被天堂接受。畢竟打敗了惡，應該就順利幸福快樂了，怎麼可以負面情緒？所以任何那些在無人的時候，脫下正能量假笑面具的難過表現不被天堂接受，所以按理判斷應該是壞事，所以也會被鏡子顯現出來。

呃啊這個設定好像太奇怪了？加百列站到業鏡之前還是看到當機的鏡子就好了。

如果親密的人做了超出自己道德良知界線的事，還能愛嗎？

天使有道德良知嗎？

惡魔會對自己犯過的事被看到了有什麼感想嗎？

－

Ｂ：可以停止亂跨界把設定塞過來嗎？我不是很想限制創作，但拿到別人的東西很奇怪，鏡子更是如此，尤其別人的梳妝鏡，詭異。請重擬。

：對不起……等等，可以再請問幾個問題嗎？那個，地獄犬？

Ｂ：是？它怎麼了？

：地獄犬我原本一直以為它是屬於希臘羅馬那個系統的，既然好預兆有，那是不是表示我可以跨一下故事？像是，有使者想把別西卜從幽冥帶回？

Ｂ：沒有那種事。

Ｇ：沒有。

：像是，使者眼睜睜看著別西卜吃石榴，還不只四粒……六……嗯、幾粒籽，<strike>而是把整個地獄的石榴全部吃爆</strike>。

Ｇ：（笑） 聽起來很像那個惡魔會做的事。

Ｂ：（聳肩） 怎麼會指望暴食惡魔吃幾粒水果籽就停下來？不過仍然沒有發生。另外，為什麼你以為我是吃石榴的角色，不是灌別人吃石榴的那個？

Ｇ：（驚訝） 你是冥王又是冥后？你可以跟自己結婚？我還以為只有晨星會去做這種事。你要怎麼搶婚你自己？還外遇你自己？等等，那是為什麼人類一直對你的性別有那麼混亂──

Ｂ：就……閉嘴吧。你有什麼毛病？在他那個混亂設定裡你還扮演又偷又騙的使者呢，你難道是？不要入戲。

Ｇ：我還滿喜歡當使者的。但為何我不是與冥王平等對應的眾神之王？

：也不是不行啦，只是一講到宙斯，我先想到那個到處亂搞的關係跟一堆貴圈真亂。而且這個設定一下去，我感覺天后的角色就是米迦勒大大了……？

Ｇ：（驚恐） 不。太可怕了。

Ｍ：（白眼） 不。我明明更像雅典娜。

Ｂ：（嘲諷） 你是想說自己很像那個死命追殺蛇妖的神？還是你以為自己很有腦？

：抱歉，我剛才還想說的是，使者帶著一名凡人下到地獄，讓這個想拯救妻子回人間的音樂家有機會請求寬恕。因為該人的音樂太好聽了，於是前聖歌隊成員的地獄之主開恩了。

Ｂ：未曾。儘管如此，我們還是很歡迎有才華的人類過來。

Ｇ：樓下太多藝術家了。有才華的人類請以上天堂為目標。

Ｂ：除非是腦子被門夾了，誰想上去整天聽《真善美》？下來還有機會見到仰慕很久的音樂家呢，樓上有誰？

：（蹭到米迦勒旁邊小聲問）請問，真的沒有某個信使下樓去不管是要帶人回來還是帶人下去的情況嗎？

Ｍ：（看了一眼已經跟蒼蠅王爭論起來的大天使） 帶樓下的輸家回來是要有多墮落才幹得出來？天堂不允許。以及帶人下樓又不是天使的工作。

：天堂真的都沒有跟地獄的任何聯繫往來嗎？

Ｍ：我們有什麼理由需要？

：我原先也不覺得天使跟惡魔有連絡的可能……但是，就像秘密管道？不公開行動？哪怕是機密呢？呃呃呃我該怎麼描述？

Ｍ：你是想看密不錄由的件？

：那什麼鬼……？

Ｍ：（假笑）如果你不介意，我先行離開了。

：……

：……（摸回去聽上司組吵到哪裡了）

Ｂ：看看這句，「吃飽沒事幹」，好奢侈。

Ｇ：我可以幫你叫一些食物來，至少滿足第一個字？協助你的文書工作也可以哦？如果是最後一個字──

Ｂ：呵。

提到米迦勒，我記得讀過，關於天使們的小團體把加百列排除在外的有趣設定，但如果是 Plausible deniability 的可能也會很好玩，不論是善意的還是惡意的，不論是真是假，不論到底有誰知道真相誰不知道真相

那個跟希羅系統摻在一起的奇怪設定裡，阿茲拉斐爾也帶那麼一些的普羅米修斯成分，不過這個宙斯只是問他劍去哪了，得到像「大概放在某處了以後連腦袋都會丟失」的回覆之後就不再管。真不錯。

或者，祂完全知道人類的火怎麼來、那把劍到哪了。祂找來克羅里，又送了他各種美妙事物<strike>當嫁妝</strike>，然後遣祂腳步輕快的使者將其帶給阿茲拉斐爾。

應該要把潘朵拉帶到艾皮米修斯面前的加百列：就到這裡，阿茲拉斐爾應該在附近賜福，你自己看著辦吧。我先走了。……我沒有，我才不會去找別西卜打架。聽著，反正你就自己過去和阿茲拉斐爾巧遇，我不想再聽他說什麼牡蠣了，祝福你。

被丟包在酒館附近的克羅里：

借來的設定只是借用一些事件或特質成分，不遵循原本，認真就混亂了，<strike>就跟我一樣被神話弄混亂了</strike>

像是，不同於那個到處亂搞還搞了自己情人的後代的宙斯，這個帶宙斯成分的神是有很多孩子沒錯，但都是**獨自創造的**（而且這個宙斯不僅沒有兄弟姊妹，我感覺祂還有蓋亞成分（？）我該去睡覺了）

作為祂的孩子，天使們對於天父每次**又**給他們添加兄弟姊妹的感想是：喔。

（「不要那麼冷漠嘛！」）

比較年輕的天使們還會好奇新生的手足，大一些的天使就：「終於又有新人來幫忙工作了嗎？」

<strike>更年長些、看多了的天使：「啊，好。祂又要拓展業務了。」</strike>

類似這樣，扭曲。只是被各種人名跟關係弄到混亂的一次發想

神話有一些很有趣，另一些不那麼有趣，災難災難跟災難。另外有些信仰的故事也是，災難跟神跟支配

－

剛才是不是提到與冥王平等對應的宙斯？

我看到一個材料，是一隻名為宙斯的盲眼貓頭鷹，它的眼睛也很漂亮。

以及，_美麗又空洞的眼光_，好像書裡是那麼描寫在空軍基地時出現的天堂方領袖的？（？待查證

所以不如，讓加百列被神罰變成有著漂亮眼睛卻近乎全盲的貓頭鷹，意外撞進了別西卜的家裡，這樣的故事？

－

稍微倒帶回去，剛才那個石榴

在勸說別西卜的同時，加百列也在忍受別西卜吃石榴吃得很混亂，弄得一堆汁，最後受不了，接手了那個剝石榴的工作。（他居然會剝水果？？？）

但是還不忘記要勸人回來，於是就一邊剝石榴到碗裡，一邊跟別西卜碎念地獄多爛多爛，趕快回樓上來

別西卜：（等了好一陣子才出聲）你正在剝的就是據說讓人吃了會留在樓下的東西。

加百列：（低頭看了看無意識剝好的一大碗石榴籽）

加百列：（當機）

別西卜：（拉過那盆碗，在加百列眼前抓起一把石榴籽開始嚼）這一口，大概一整年都留在樓下了？

加百列：

別西卜：這一碗，或許幾千年不用上去了？

加百列：

別西卜：你要不要也吃一點？它味道真的不錯。

為什麼上司組總是會被我寫得奇怪？

所以石榴到底該怎麼處理？？？是很好看沒錯但是太難了啊？？？

啊，還有剛才那個想撈回妻子的音樂家

加百列：（湊近別西卜）這人的水準怎麼樣？還不錯，對吧？（期待的眼神）

別西卜：（被音樂順毛了）（情緒好到都開恩了，覺得偶爾給加百列一點肯定也不是不行）嗯，還可以。

加百列：那就好。

加百列：天堂已經給他的靈魂預留位置了。

加百列：他不會在死後下到地獄來為魔鬼奏音樂了。

加百列：你以後不會再聽到了哈哈哈哈哈

音樂家下意識回頭看什麼東西聽起來那麼可怕、會不會傷害到他老婆。

……殿下對不起，大天使對不起。奧斐斯與尤莉提，對不起

* * *

剛才講到歌詞

那個降臨成實體型態的夜，天使們一直沒有通過申請（因為_你作為一個守護天使的工作內容又不需要用到肉身？_天堂的發放部門用這樣的理由拒絕了），所以也許，在能夠存在於物質世界的那一晚之前，人類方的阿茲跟加百列要觸碰到他們的天使大概就是在夢裡，然後……嗯，春夢？（沒有）

講到春夢，我好想再開新的翻譯，但憑什麼機器的成果掛我的帳號名？

哎，講到性，

可能會有天使別西卜看著人類加百列自瀆的情況。

超讓人害羞。

別西卜就是在旁邊評論在旁邊觀看，讓加百列覺得又興奮又尷尬，「你可以別看了嗎？別說了？」

「憑什麼？你說想做這種事的時候看著我，我就這麼站在這裡讓你看了，難道我還不能找點事情娛樂自己？」

讓他的天使立於他身前，而他卻不被允許去觸摸，只能看著他愛的天使，做褻瀆的事情。

不過會出現這種事嗎？

或是天使別西卜不會站在旁邊看，而是直接動手動腳？（太快！太快！停車！

叮叮，問答小時間！

請問為什麼人類加百列不使用別西卜的照片，反而要讓別西卜待在身旁顯在面前，是一種情趣嗎還是？

（天使）別西卜：開什麼玩笑？「讓人類知道我的存在」就夠我被天堂刮幾頓了，還拍照保留證據？

（人類）加百列：怎麼說呢，有的天使可以在人類社會「存在」是因為有其必要，但別西卜做的不是那類任務，沒有許可，所以不能「存在」。我原本是不應該知道他的存在。留照片就是確實的罪證了。

所以，天堂還沒發現人類加百列知道天使別西卜的存在，還在跟他約會談戀愛？

（天使）別西卜：還沒。我上報告跟行使奇蹟都很謹慎的。

（人類）加百列：出門在外的時候，別西卜通常不會現身，而我會裝什麼都不知道，就當一個麻瓜。所以，約會，沒有。

（天使）別西卜：有。

（人類）加百列：沒有。

（天使）別西卜：有。

（人類）加百列：沒有。物裡意義在現世化身顯現的約會，沒有。

（天使）別西卜：告訴你不要那麼重形式了，我確實就陪在你身邊還不算約會嗎。

這麼說，除了沒有照片，加百列也沒有任何會害別西卜被發現的證據？

（天使）別西卜：就我想到會被天堂查的，沒有。

（人類）加百列：是，別西卜不留什麼東西給我，這樣可以減少被抓的風險。

那，換另一種說法，就是加百列_沒有任何別西卜存在的證據_？

（人類）加百列：……

（天使）別西卜：……你想說什麼？我是他腦子裡的一個假想朋友？

（人類）加百列：假想戀人。

（天使）別西卜：你也跟著用那個詞是怎樣。不要那樣看我。又不是我渣，就不能被天堂發現，我有什麼辦法？克羅里也這樣做啊。

（人類）阿茲拉斐爾：所以他什麼都沒說就消失的那段時間，我的心理醫生一直在懷疑我說「戀人失聯了」是不是我瘋掉了。

（天使）克羅里：（只是太累睡過頭）（丟臉到不想說）

（人類）加百列：找警察報案協尋都沒有資格，講了還被以為我嗑藥。找朋友講還會被回醒醒吧你這種個性糟透了的工作狂根本沒有戀人。

……這個設定好殘忍

也許不管有沒有照片，他們兩個只是在……玩情趣。

－

話說回來，蠅跟蛇離開天堂之後？

一種可能是從天使墮成惡魔，歌詞裡黑色的花綻放讓人聯想到劇裡兩個惡魔出現時破開土壤的那種方式

一種可能是從天使降成人類，影片中被羊水包覆的新生命也是一種解法，大概？

不論哪一種，寫文不動歌來推，歌推不動也只能像這樣全堆在這裡廢

－－－

想看到天使別西卜把人類加百列丟進雲裡，不為什麼，只是用又軟又蓬鬆的雲來打臉加百列或人類自以為是的那個雲跟水滴冰晶什麼的知識，大概會很好玩。

丟進雲裡……嗯……

在那邊睡一覺？就像天使克羅里可能會帶人類阿茲拉斐爾去觀星或甚至夢遊到星球。

－

「我知道你很緊張你的工作。」別西卜強硬推著他躺下，「但你現在真的需要睡眠。」

加百列完全不想對別西卜兇，可是現在真的不是睡覺的時候！

工作急著要趕，而且事關重大，別西卜這樣強制拉他進夢真的很過分！

就算這個雲躺起來驚人的柔軟、溫暖，而且好蓬鬆……為什麼沒有溼冷的感覺？而且托得住他……？

他應該要像是在霧裡，不是嗎？

「是奇蹟。現在別想了，放鬆休息。」別西卜拉過一片雲蓋到他身上，「我知道情況，我會準時讓你醒來，讓你把東西趕出去還有時間檢查三遍。」

「我不認為我能趕得出來還有時間檢查。」雖然這麼說，加百列的語氣不那麼嚴厲堅持了。

「我知道你的能力。你只是因為太久沒睡，心急頭昏。我保證睡一覺起來你就能全速運轉，拿出完美的成果。」

加百列心裡有一股又高興又想哭的衝動。連他自己都沒有把握能處理好這個案子，別西卜卻毫不遲疑與他說，相信他的能力，相信他能做到完美。

「謝謝你。」他伸長手腳，把還在調整另一片雲朵以遮掉太陽亮度熱度的天使捲進懷裡。「一起睡……？」他打了個呵欠。

「不是這次。」

加百列喃喃著，幾乎讓人聽不清他在講什麼，「……永遠警醒……可是……」他已經在雲絮裡放鬆了，舌頭也沉重得無法完成句子。

「你真的很多話。」親吻加百列的額頭，別西卜對抱著他的人類低聲說，「睡。」

－

被殿下溫柔哄睡是不是太爽了啊天使長

來一點樂極生悲

做點什麼好呢？

哦，那個吧，

加百列醒來之後趕工，終於完成，可以從電腦前離開，可以從公司回家了。

可是，他就那麼欠踹。

別西卜還來不及阻止，眼睜睜看加百列把電腦主機上面的零食包拿起來，對已經喊餓很久的別西卜說_可以吃──_

上傳雲端失敗。

而且電腦掛了。

別西卜臉色大變，喝斥加百列把零食包放回去，又對一團空氣安撫說不會吃它。

哪個比較可怕？

所以那個蛋糕口味的乖乖，究竟能不能放，有沒有用啊？

－－－

剛才是不是提到了觀星跟夢遊到星球？

哦這肯定要出現。我喜歡那個畫面。儘管可能有大大寫過了，但是跟其他段一樣，我想寫出來。

大意是這樣的：天使們帶人類方的阿茲拉斐爾與加百列去到宇宙遊覽。

在他們動身之前，天使方的克羅里跟別西卜先選擇要去往的星球。

至於為什麼不是單獨約會，我還沒有找到解釋。（我想編一個基於安全的理由，像是出事時另外一名天使可以帶兩個人類安全回地球，就像執勤時有兩個人會比較好應付狀況或是出事時另一人可以及時搶救求援之類的。但我相信更多是因為我想看上司組）

他們看完了一部電影（不，不要問為什麼他們一起觀影。我目前找不到解釋了），有外星、提及宇宙，兩名人類好奇地球以外的事，就問了天使們。

天使啪地一個彈指，在還沒開燈的客廳瞬間投下一片宇宙，使他們置身於星海。

兩名人類呆坐在客廳沙發，震驚於天使施展出的懾人心魄的景象。生怕呼吸太過用力，便會把眼前悠悠飄浮的小天體給吹走。

該怎麼描述好？有點類似星空投影儀，但至少不用處理焦距而且更真更立體。可能像是全像術／全像投影，有點像科幻電影裡的那種感覺？

充滿整個客廳的星海該像什麼樣的？是一片有科技感的亮藍色？還是溫暖璀璨的橘黃色調？或諸多虹彩？總之它們會各有自己的形狀大小、速度、軌跡、溫度等，讓人不禁意識到它們是活的，有自己的個性

噢對，原劇裡面克羅里找星星是翻閱紙本的……嗯，這樣吧，也許，天使們能拿到比較新的科技以及新資料，所以能打開比較柯基一點的版本，而惡魔就使用比較舊的紙本版本？這個解釋……算了，也許已經偏差掉的同人就別想那麼多了

屏息就有一點像是怕太大的動作會把光裡的塵埃吹離它原本的軌跡。在宗教場所那種光裡飛舞的灰塵尤其讓人不敢擾動。儘管很無聊的時候就是不錯的玩具www

天使們讀星圖像在看地圖一樣，「我記得那邊最近要炸了，把握機會去一下？」「別吧？萬一遇到準備去施工的就完蛋了。」然後電視左邊盛開的那一區瑰麗就暗掉了。

「公告說那裡最近在下鑽石雨……不是很特別，下次有機會吧。」「太遠。」「人類的能量不適合。」「時間差太大。他們回來地球的時候會不適應。」「我對那裡過敏。」之類的，他們天使快速檢查篩選條件，偶爾會抱怨對方怎麼刪掉什麼，「你怎麼把南門二拿掉了？」「不是季節。」這樣的，一些星星熄滅掉，保留的來挑選。

接著，也問問人類想看到什麼，就在留下來的條件裡選，然後就出門吧。

也許他們會神遊到一個奇怪的星球，那裡的天空不藍，是紅色的。那種紅色像地球上會看到的污染很重的紅色夜空，不過它那顏色是原本的顏色。並且因為選的這個星球跟地球之間的時間差，也許能夠讓他們在這裡探索一段時間，在地球才過了幾分鐘？

宇宙有好多種可能，不過我把故事寫詳細就會毀掉故事，離遠一點只寫大綱說不定還能留一點正常的東西，所以也許先停在這裡就好了（或是來不及了，我已經毀掉它了？）

－

（被[Kiss The Devil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kHpDYDrmHw)（Youtube連結）打到）

人類可能親過天使之後說天使吻起來好得像天堂，結果被天使問「我吻起來那麼空虛嗎」

夫夫的場合可能是，克羅里在被阿茲拉斐爾這麼描述之後有點受打擊地問，解釋之後，阿茲拉斐爾就不太用那類形容詞了；

上司組的場合可能像，<strike>開始吵架。</strike>可能加百列作為人類對天堂的印象崩壞了一些，但還是喜歡／習慣用那類詞，別西卜也不太介意。畢竟加百列都不介意別西卜身為一個天使卻會說天殺的髒話。

－

像天使跟人類這樣的跨物種戀愛設定，考慮放手跟適合介入的界線也是會出現的情況

我的描述或是克羅里跟別西卜的角色形象性格可能不適合守護天使，也許把這個想成是一種呃……友善的超自然生物？來協助的存在體？隨便了，好像我能懂我在說什麼似的。總之也是靈跟人的故事。

雖然這樣職責就從守護變成引導，不過都可以，這樣的故事也不錯。畢竟守護看起來似乎比較被動的，指導有更多積極性的感覺？

應該說如果他們的工作主旨是守護，故事會比較著重生死關頭這種戲劇張力可能較大的場景，可以展示奇蹟的震撼（第一個想到的是在遇到車禍撞擊或被槍擊的當下暫停時間，或是比較不被發現的就像原著裡摔車時那種治療）

需要的話，生死關頭也可以是……人類的自我了斷。一個讓天使們心碎的可能性

也可以試試看「換成人類來守護他們的天使」「以人類之軀、以人類之能」？那肯定也很有意思

指引為主的故事則容易進行日常互動，更多可以著重在人類的跟天使的自由意志

不過也只是我隨便胡說八道，故事要怎麼走是不受限制的

或是也可以出現：

尋常：上司組成為夫夫組的守護天使。就類似原故事那樣，上對下的指導。不過在這個設定裡夫夫組比較不會怕上司組，因為有「自由意志」當護身符。

逆轉：夫夫成為上司組的守護天使。這個模式下，不管是人類或天使，對彼此都會很頭痛？

交換：像末日後審判那樣分配，別西卜要照顧的人類是阿茲拉斐爾，加百列去協助的是克羅里。要不就是相處還算和平，出去吃飯甚至有時候訂位搶限量都會奇蹟般的好運（？）。要不就是爆炸（？？？

逆轉＋交換：阿茲拉斐爾指導的人類是別西卜，反之克羅里監督的是加百列。

說到交換，說到逆轉，

這個[上司組](https://twitter.com/gyawanana/status/1225800832609742850)（Twitter連結），好香。即使我看不懂日文，香。_超香。_

說回來。也可以試試看讓有共同嗜好的阿茲跟別西卜是守護天使，覺得他們在照顧的人類有夠莫名其妙，為什麼就是對吃飯沒興趣。

「你不吃嗎？」「想上天堂也是可以進食的，我是個很好的例子。」

結果人類方的克羅里跟加百列對天使的共同印象是「都喜歡吃東西」

其他天使：？？？？

他們兩個天使有時候會跑出去吃飯。在人類他們忙碌而且還算安全時，就約出去邊吃飯邊處理上繳的文書作業跟交換情報了。

可能他天使們很偶爾會使用在俱樂部與人共舞，或是用歌唱的方式來換餐點？能做點自己喜歡的事，又讓另一個天使也受益，對陌生人類的情緒影響也不錯。

但是不會很沉迷，守護天使這份工作就是24/7在線、隨時警覺、在人類需要幫助時抵達其身邊依規定行使奇蹟幫忙。儘管他們的人類希望天使們能更安心、更投入、不被打擾進行他們自己喜歡的活動。

* * *

（被[Confess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6n72eiFJdQ)（Youtube連結）打到）

如果別西卜跟阿茲拉斐爾約出去吃飯是在吸血鬼的設定下？他們覓食？就是，利用娛樂引誘，捕食這類的。

吸血鬼設定搭配吸血鬼獵人或神父或狼人都很有意思。

如果加百列是吸血鬼那一方的，那他大概會是主張只喝處女血的神經質的傢伙。

或是他根本不喝，因為人血有夠髒。尤其近代人血超髒，髒到喝了感覺會中毒。

別西卜的設定要看身份。如果是吸血鬼的話，大概就沒怎麼挑。

如果在別西卜是吸血鬼獵人的線，嗯，那跟吸血鬼加百列有架可打了。也許先裝純潔像個天使一樣的處子，之後就顯現兇性的開戰？

或是，踹門進別人家裡直接兇？

（吸血鬼） 加百列：*強撐假笑* 別西卜，要來怎麼不先說？我在洗澡呢。

（神職人員或吸血鬼獵人） 別西卜：你一個屍體──

（吸血鬼） 加百列：*崩潰* 就是因為是屍體了才更要保持乾淨！還有不要再叫人家屍體了！

（反正是人類） 別西卜：人形的時候不要亂叫啦臭蝙蝠！

再一次，為什麼我會把上司組寫成這樣？

唉唷。

糟糕。

我要講更多了。

隨便了去它的。

「蒼蠅王」是其它人類給別西卜的稱呼，意指別西卜有很強的能力能夠很快追蹤到吸血鬼還有另些可怕的不死族，像蒼蠅能很快的出現在屍體周圍那樣，又好似蒼蠅告訴別西卜哪裡有屍體。

（為什麼這句讓我覺得像在寫死神小學生？）

別西卜就在工作空檔，來看看這個有夜跑習慣的吸血鬼最近怎麼樣。

「一起洗嗎？你身上好髒。」洗到半途的吸血鬼問。

別西卜拒絕了。「愈乾淨就愈容易被盯上。」

「有吸血鬼在煩你？」

「你不就是？」

「……」

等加百列洗完之後，別西卜躺到加百列的床上，從床旁邊的棺材裡隨意撈出一本書讓加百列讀。這次撈到的是以某種冷門又古老的語言書成的聖經。

別西卜會嘲笑加百列一個吸血鬼讀聖經。老兄，你都已經是個進不了教堂的生物了，聖經？真的？

而且也只有加百列這種閒得要死的老傢伙會死掉的語言了吧。

但加百列振振有辭地說，這是他的宗教信仰自由_。_而且他才不閒，很忙。

相當滑稽。

加百列又說，既然他還在人間，必定是他在這裡還有任務沒有達成。

別西卜嗤之以鼻，問那該是什麼任務？

「學會愛吧，我想。」加百列說，見別西卜滿臉不可思議，他解釋，「_我若能說萬人的方言，並天使的話語，卻沒有愛，我就成了鳴的鑼、響的鈸一般。_我已經會說不少種類的話了，去到哪裡都能傳教。倘若主召喚我，相信我也能學好天上的語言，可是我還在這裡。所以我想，主可能是覺得我還有不足？」

別西卜目瞪口呆。加百列是否沒有吃飯（吸血）所以腦子壞了？

不對。這傢伙還是人類的時候，腦子就壞了吧？

「另外，我覺得愛你是最合我心意也最正確的道路了。」

絕對壞了。

送他上天堂吧還是。

別西卜轉頭看向棺材裡，檢查當中是否混入了奇怪的情話大全，想著送屍上路的工具哪一個適合加百列。

加百列把毯子覆到別西卜身上，隔著毯子在別西卜旁邊挨挨蹭蹭調整姿勢，讓他們能碰在一起又不會凍到別西卜。接著才打開書，清了清喉嚨，開始用奇怪的語言唸書。

別西卜嘆了一口氣，決定暫時不管這個腦子壞掉的吸血鬼，抓緊時間休息要緊。

只是，

「加百列。」

加百列停下了讀經。

「我睡醒之後提醒我：下次帶書來給你。」別西卜閉著眼，向身邊的吸血鬼交代。

「好。」加百列感覺他應該死寂的胸腔裡有情感在蠢動，從別西卜忽然造訪時就是，而_別西卜想要帶禮物送給我_這個想法加劇了症狀。「你下次什麼時候來？想吃什麼？我還是能準備可以放比較久的食物。」他忍不住要問禮物，「什麼樣的書？」

「不知道。都可以。黃書吧也許。」

「？」

「還是，」別西卜好像想到什麼，微微彎起了嘴角。「召喚魔鬼的書，你應該看得懂也會唸吧？」

「……你為什麼會需要召喚魔鬼？」

「只是想知道吸血鬼能不能召喚魔鬼、跟魔鬼訂契約。」

加百列不高興地說，「我的靈魂屬於天上。」又繼續讀聖經給別西卜聽。

_－_

吸血鬼有靈魂嗎？如果有的話，能出售自己的靈魂嗎？如果一個吸血鬼出賣了靈魂，它的願望是想要變回人呢？它會在願望達成的那一刻，從這一種屍體變成另一種屍體嗎？

「凍到別西卜」這話好奇怪。吸血鬼一定得是冷血的嗎？會在冬天時跟環境溫度一樣？如果在有供暖設備的屋子呢？為什麼不能是溫暖的屍體？……它們到底怎麼能夠同時死掉又活著活動？喝血是為了什麼？我是不是搞混了很多東西？是不是應該去讀吸血鬼的東西？可是吸血鬼好像有很多不同的品種跟特徵？

等等，回去，剛才錯過了什麼？

剛才片段的開頭在洗澡。

剛才片段的開頭在浴室。

浴室。

鏡子。

加百列並不那麼喜歡鏡子，因為鏡子裡只有別西卜的身影而沒有自己的。

很想要看到他跟別西卜在一起的畫面，可是鏡子無效，別西卜又不喜歡站在那裡很久只為了給人畫肖像。

怎麼辦才好？

（相機？背景設定到有相機的時代了嗎？相機能夠捕捉到吸血鬼嗎？）

好想吃鏡子play的肉噢

無論上司組哪一方是不會被鏡子映出身形的吸血鬼，應該都很好玩

……等等，吸血鬼性興奮時能充血嗎？？？

吸血鬼甚至怎麼運作的？整個故事都不能用了啊？而且這算姦屍了吧？唔呃。可是那真的算屍嗎？屍是死人的屍體，吸血鬼算是一種死人嗎？也許能勉強算是人（前人類？），可是真的死了嗎？死而復生？吸血鬼需要「死過」嗎？它們有復生嗎？生是什麼？怎麼樣是失去，怎麼樣可以復？怎麼樣算是死？

還是它們是從人類轉化而成新的種類？突變？那還算屍體嗎？還算不死族嗎？不死族是奇怪的稱呼……都有被設定弱點，最後都能被移除掉，那就不能叫不死了。血族？為什麼？這個東西的出現是渴望歸屬感更多，還是渴望權勢更多？為什麼要一直侵害別人？嗯……總之，突變的人類，這樣能夠進教堂玩了嗎？這個設定好像比較好一點？

……好亂，無濟於事

自助餐一點吧！

\自助餐！/\自助餐！/\自助餐！/

\肉！/\肉！/\肉！/

講鏡子又回到孽鏡。或許那也能玩一下？

「在放映著昔日做的壞事的鏡子前做愛，鏡子顯現的惡行跑到最後，畫面就放映/照映出正做著羞羞的事情的兩人」這樣的情況？

但是不會寫肉。又想不到怎麼讓他們搞起來。

還記錄幾個很蠢的，很廢的設定。也不是說其他片段其他章就不蠢不廢了但是（

狼人線的加百列在人形時慢跑的習慣源於狼形。視情況需求會轉換跑步時使用的形體。論乾淨，他偏好人形。喔，還有變狼就要毀掉衣服這件事情讓他很煩惱。

這個加百列應該是不會亂嘯，感覺他叫的時候就是出大事像是審判那種時候。不過像是為了要補償，人形時候的他有夠多話。

然後他真的很不喜歡別西卜丟骨頭給他，他不吃肉，並且，他認為別西卜把骨頭丟給他比較像是要叫他丟垃圾。喔，對，還有不喜歡丟任何奇怪的東西然後叫他去撿，他不是狗。以及，月月到底是誰？為什麼別西卜每次都把他的名字叫成那個陌生人？

（既然都提到狼人了，各種人型生物也是可以出來玩一下的。

然而無論是變形成什麼，別西卜在變形時應該都會體驗到深入骨髓的疼痛，或者說不只是殿下，克羅里或大袞應該也會在變形時痛到翻騰絞扭，其他惡魔也是。就是……一種基於那個墮天使背景墮落時改變自己特徵以及燃燒痛？我在講什麼？）

在惡魔都轉設定成吸血鬼的故事背景，吸血鬼克羅里不太喜歡出去吸血，因為人類在暈過去之前看到他的獠牙不知道為什麼都以為他是蛇。鬼生好難。（#

阿茲拉斐爾<strike>又</strike>把驅魔道具贈給別人，至今還不敢跟加百列承認這件事。

幸好他轄區裡那個叫克羅里的吸血鬼沒有作亂讓他被發現，而且願意接受邀約，用紅酒替代紅血。

變成一起吃飯的朋友很不錯，雖然克羅里似乎一直盯著他看好像要吸他血，但他們目前為止仍然相安無事。可喜可賀。克羅里帶他去吃的店都很好吃，問他古籍跟很久之前沒被寫下來的歷史也知道很多。（而且出事的時候還來救他。噢。）

加百列忙著處理吸血鬼別西卜。別西卜總是騷擾他，甚至說要在教堂裡面上他。（有一點像[這樣](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XSn6RfeefI)（Youtube連結）？）讓他很困擾。就算他確定別西卜只是說說，其實根本不想踏進教堂一步，他卻很難控制自己的想像。

另外一件讓他困擾的事情是，即使有那麼多個機會可以解決吸血鬼別西卜，加百列仍然沒辦法潑任何一滴聖水到吸血鬼身上。木樁或釘針也沒有，即使別西卜曾經拉著他的手引導加百列摸到那沒有心跳的胸口，說吸血鬼睡著的時候，加百列就可以對準那顆死掉很久的心刺下去。

加百列相信吸血鬼沒有鏡子倒影是別西卜的儀容總是這麼亂糟糟的原因（什麼？那加百列是吸血鬼的世界線呢？）

殿下穿的紅色跟黑色真的好適合這個設定的顏色噢，而且下身服裝還沾染了塵土，感覺好像從墳墓爬出來的形象

<strike>也許別西卜會拉著加百列看電影凡赫辛</strike>

從一開始的害怕，到後來，人類加百列甚至會問吸血鬼別西卜為什麼還不咬他轉化他。他想要用現在的容顏陪在別西卜身邊。不想要變成過客。無論之前別西卜是否跟誰在一起，想要當別西卜的歸宿，想要當別西卜心裡最重要的那一個。

就算做愛時被逼得爽到差點咬加百列，吸血鬼別西卜還是在顧慮著什麼而沒有啃下去。

喔啊我想到了

加百列這個白痴因為拒絕吸血，搞得他每段時間就要「餓死」一次。然後他每次醒來都忘記自己是個吸血鬼還以為自己是個人類，以為自己偽造出來的人類身份才是他真正的生活。（人類身分也許是律師？）

別西卜心裡譙得要死。都已經是吸血鬼了，再咬加百列也不會有什麼變化。就算讓加百列回想起自己的身份，那個白痴拒絕吸血，最後還不是又要抹掉一切重新開機？

<strike>明明是他自己說我不當人類了喬喬</strike>

明明是他自己說願意變成吸血鬼的，結果都不吸血，每次這種醒來之後又回去當人類。

至於別西卜為什麼要理會加百列，大概是因為每次餓暈「變成」人類之後，失憶的加百列都會不由自主追隨、找到別西卜。別西卜認為這可能是加百列對當初咬他的吸血鬼有很強的銘印所以會一直找別西卜，或是加百列潛意識裡還是恨別西卜、想要向別西卜復仇。

<strike>每次「人類」加百列用同樣的招數追求別西卜都要吃之前的他自己的醋</strike>

也許因為加百列怎麼樣都拒絕吸血，所以他還不是完全的吸血鬼，所以容易誤判。比如他還能看到自己在鏡子裡的影像來進行日常整理儀容，比如他會習慣性的呼吸，認為跑步不怎麼喘只是自己體能好（

……這個解釋好廢，呃啊

但只要是點子都值得珍惜，先留著吧，該是它的時候就會有修好的方法

噢！或是，

因為他對神的忠誠信仰、虔誠的心，讓神偏愛地給加百列行使了奇蹟？

……反正是草稿，就先這樣吧。

吸血鬼別西卜已經忘記自己原本的人類名字是什麼了，說可能很普通常見，可能像是安娜或馬丁那一類的尋常名字，太久遠已不可考，很難找也很難認出，所以加百列也不用特別去找以前的資料看之前的別西卜可能幾歲了是什麼時候的人，現在就只是就只有別西卜了。

路西法知道別西卜之前是什麼名字，狀況如何，他也是唯一一個記得自己生前的名字的吸血鬼，唯一那個知道所有吸血鬼的事情的，卻不願意拿出來談。他告訴加百列過去就讓它過去了，現在只有會吃人類食物又會吸血的別西卜了。

欸等，撒旦全部都記得？那他是不是讓別西卜他們變成吸血鬼的那個大魔王？暗中掌握所有人的過往來把持住手下的那種什麼的？

……算了，今天對某某某是壞人必須將其打敗懲罰沒有心情。

也許故事可以是，路西法比其他人還要早成為吸血鬼，然後又記憶太好，類似超憶症那樣吧或許，記得他身為人時、成為吸血鬼時和之後的全部痛苦，又清楚記住千百年千萬人的所有不幸，尤其身邊的人們，像是他知道別西卜跟克羅里在很久以前是誰、他們遇到什麼、他們為什麼變成吸血鬼，以致很難好好過當下的生活，把大部分事情都委給其他人處理可能是他避免太快爆掉儲存空間的好方法。也許？

需要讓他跟別西卜跟大部分惡魔們都因為曾被懷疑是吸血鬼而被燒過嗎？

吸血鬼身上有什麼可以用做巫術或煉金術的材料的東西嗎？獵捕販售的價值？

某些吸血鬼據說有數數的強迫症？那是個適合的故事材料嗎？

<strike>吸血鬼們在陽光下皮膚會閃閃發光嗎？</strike>

我講完了。對不起歪了這麼一大段。

* * *

說回來。或是再次翻轉。或是交換。或是翻轉又交換。

（天使）克羅里：「等等，你怎麼會看上我那個同事？」  
（人類）別西卜：「你要向天堂報告我想上他的事嗎？」

（天使）克羅里：「加百列，你再對阿茲拉斐爾這種態度，我不會只有向總部檢舉你而已。」  
（天使）加百列：「我只是建議他少吃多動減點肚子！而且別西卜都被你指導壞了，你沒資格對我怎麼工作指手畫腳。」

這個模式下，如果兩個天使都不小心跟同事帶的人類相愛的話，故事關鍵字大概會有「把柄」、「互相妥協」。如果只有夫夫組相愛，上司組沒有進展，那麼加百列可能會直接盡職上報，或試著自己處理、試著勸服阿茲。別西卜的反應則要視個性，可能會庇護夫夫、與大天使起衝突，或可能會選擇垃圾一點的「聯手」、「交易」

但是會成功？或失敗？會付出什麼代價？會發生什麼？

這個情況也可以出現在一開始那個天使們是惡魔們的守護者（Ａ對Ｃ、Ｇ對Ｂ）的猜想，只是我個人覺得在那個情況的別西卜救援夫夫組的可能比較弱。

反而在這裡（Ｃ對Ｂ、Ｇ對Ａ），別西卜為了克羅里而跟加百列槓上的可能比較大。不過還是很難說？

應該說不論哪兩人成為天使跟輔導工作怎麼排，只要天使之一不支持跨物種戀愛就會有衝突的可能，只是以其他三人的個性做這事情的可能性比加百列要低一些。

有必要的話，可以加入或替換成其他天使惡魔人類們各角色，讓組合跟互動更多樣。

再搞一次排列組合我就（

講了那麼多如果，「未來如果是這樣會更好嗎？」「倘若之前那樣說，是不是就有不同發展了？」「也許這樣？」「或是那樣？」「還是換一個吧？」「再下一個呢？」，真煩躁

等等，我看到一個有趣的故事設定。

再讓我重組一次？

如果（又如果。）

……如果！假使，設定不要是超自然生物跟人類，換成超自然生物跟人類呢？（講什麼

怎麼說，就是，為何要讓其中一方是人類，其中一方是超自然存有呢？

若是讓加百列跟別西卜**都同時**是超自然生物跟人類呢？

那種以某派說法的說法來說，就是那些小我高我大我那各種實在很難搞懂的我？

我該怎麼說好？分靈？總之就是靈性韭菜跟超自然存在吧

故事也許（又也許。）

……故事也許設定成，

為了想要知道叛變的下屬在想什麼、怎麼在人間待久了就變成這副模樣了？人世有什麼因素可能會讓下屬跟敵基督把事情搞成這樣？長官們決定自己來看看人間究竟有什麼可怕的東西。

不過，不要太多，全部投入就太冒險了，而且總部的……儘管沒有末日戰爭之後事務量減了些，還是有很多很多很多的工作！所以，就分一些的自己來體驗就好了

然後，呃，自己照顧自己，有一點奇怪……會嗎？其實自己控管自己的avatar也沒有不對吧？

……總之！恰巧對方也要執行這個，就跟對方交換看顧<strike>順便報復</strike>（但是報復之後，數據會回傳到對方腦內，試過一次知道了之後，為了「自己」的安全，那個在對方手裡的人質，就別這麼做了吧？）

或者（又或者。）

……先忽視這些，拜託？

或者，他們到了應該出去的時刻。就像是那個每幾年就有強制「（忘記了有哪些選項了）」跟「出國進修」選項的規定，我記不太清了。反正就是要出去更新資料庫吧先這樣想吧

上司組他們恰好排到一起了，決定把那一部分的自己交給對方指導。

就是，用天使／惡魔的核心，但是交由惡魔／天使照看？看看這樣的自己會不會是不同的自己？會對什麼樣的事件產生怎麼樣的想法？會有什麼樣的人生？會變成什麼樣？也許能夠開始體會敵方的想法和觀點？

也許能開始懂對方了？

還是說，就不要交換了？

自己觀察照顧自己，克制自己儘量不要出手／出聲，盡量讓不是蒼蠅王／天使長的自己可以有更多選擇（自由意志下的選擇會更榮耀嗎？）

申請換一具不同的、不會太快被認出來的身體？也選一些能修飾某部分的自己的家庭或早期教育或同儕團體或文化背景或社會氛圍？唔呃，好難

<strike>結果在化身長大後的某次交往，發現交往的人類難得很有吸引力，查下去發現源頭竟然是對方，幹。</strike>

<strike>幹！</strike>

都好

先這樣吧。

* * *

既然暫時要從排列組合抽出來，那就來一點更奇怪的！

來一點魔法吧！

該從哪說起？

那個《仲夏夜之夢》，我要偷那個三色堇花汁來滴進故事裡

然後，加百列就是那個被滴到魔藥的倒楣鬼了。

至於是怎麼滴到的，我還沒想好。隨便了。

也還沒設定好故事的背景、年齡、人物關係等，就只是被小片段的情節給打中了，總之，

加百列被滴到魔藥的眼睛，顏色就從普通人眼睛的顏色，變成三色堇的紫色！碰！（？

更尷尬的是，加百列睜眼醒來，第一眼看到的，是他的對手／敵人，別西卜！

耶！

咳，我是說，噢不！

我是不是說了我還沒決定好人物關係？啊，算了，就先這樣吧

別西卜原先只是遠遠看到加百列倒在那裡，抱著表面上是關心他人實則看看有沒有機會踩幾個鞋印或是踹加百列幾腳的心態走過去。

沒料到，加百列一睜開眼睛，就開始不對勁了。

別西卜首先是注意到加百列的眼睛顏色變了。（_這傢伙是戴了變色片嗎？為什麼選了這麼騷包的顏色？_）

加百列看到正在檢查他狀況的別西卜，輕微地倒抽一口氣，然後坐起身，

接著，開始讚美別西卜。

接著，對別西卜告白。

太可怕了！

「你是撞到頭了嗎？」

（「你是喝到意亂情迷水了嗎？！」  
「那東西屬於羅琳系統的魔法世界。」  
「不是嗎？那你是喝到符水了？喔，依你這種欠燒的個性，你是被下蠱還是下降頭了吧加百列？」  
「沒有。別西卜，拜託把台詞念對！照劇本走很難嗎？」）

後續大概會很好玩，讓我借[FRIENDS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CY8E6N5Nzec)（Youtube連結）的歌詞來，之後的別西卜說了六千次了的拒絕，嘖，但是中了魔藥的加百列，唉。

鏡頭轉開一下，看看也滴到其他哪個倒楣鬼。

唔……克羅里？讓他眼睛也變成紫色但之後就戴萬聖節留下來的蛇眼變色片來遮掩？或是使他的眼睛變得像三色堇的金黃色？

那另外還剩下白色，該滴誰？

沒關係，就放著吧，它如果應該完成就會在該完成的時候完成（

回到上司組，在那麼雞飛狗跳的情況過了一段時間，他們大概找出方法相處了

原本覺得很厭惡的加百列，在沒那麼盛氣凌人沒那麼欠揍沒那麼煩躁（另一種方式的煩躁）的情況，似乎可以試著好好對話了。

（別西卜：如果討厭一個人，是不會在他纏上來的時候覺得不噁心的。你故事有問題。  
：所以您是，呃，原本就覺得有點興趣了只是礙於加百列太欠打了所以──  
別西卜：你腦子有問題。睡覺做夢去吧。）

儘管錄下他蠢樣作為以後笑他／敲詐他的證據也沒有減損太多煩躁，但這種狀態下的加百列，相處起來並不差？

目前還算勉強可以忍受這種熱情

可能一個不留神就有點被誘惑了？

可能還做了一些糟糕的事情了？

然後忽然出現解藥了

對，才起而已都還沒走承我就要寫轉了我要開始狗血了

好吧，先用另一個狗血。

像是，為什麼要一定要有解藥出現呢？

就這樣一直過下去，讓那些被告白的人知道事實，就算再怎麼甜蜜，永遠都心虛不安？每看一次對方充滿愛意的眼睛，那個奇異的瞳色就在提醒都是假的。

就算他戴著墨鏡遮掩了，總是有親密到褪去遮掩，看見那對不真實的漂亮燦金色的時刻？

好吧，也許故事走沒有解藥，但使他們有能夠與花汁的效果抗衡的意志呢？

我知道我中毒了，你知道我中毒了，我知道你知道我中毒了，你知道我知道你知道我中毒了，我知道你知道我──唉唷。反正，大家都心知肚明，那就來玩來撩，看誰認真了，看最後誰贏了？

或也許，故事走沒有解藥，可是中毒的效果隨時間衰退？

使中毒後像正常戀愛的前幾個月的荷爾蒙效果但是被增強放大了幾倍，等衰減到能開始能好好思考的時候，會比尋常關係中的落差更大，然後來問問自己的心？

或是回到原先那個狗血。有解藥<strike>，也許另外被滴到的倒楣鬼是瘟疫或汙染所以我們需要解藥（嗎？</strike>

解藥的效果要設定得怎麼樣？

恢復成自己，但仍記得自己做過那些瘋狂舉動？

那會很尷尬羞恥，而且也要他們自己好好問自己，真的喜歡嗎？那不是化學物質導致的錯覺嗎？是不是有想要繼續那段意外的生活？想不想要繼續跟對方有關係？

或是直接忘記了？

不記得在麗池飯店跟阿茲拉斐爾愉快的約會了。不記得說出來能讓彼此會心一笑的小祕密了。不記得在床上抱著別西卜低聲傾訴戀慕的早晨了。手機裡的那些訊息根本沒有印象。為什麼會持有不是自己的物品？

（不確定故事是否走：在中毒期間，他們的互動在其他人看來為情侶的路線。但如果是的話，）為什麼大家都要用那種很怪的眼神看他，好像他做錯什麼了？跟別西卜互相冷嘲熱諷不是很正常嗎？對阿茲拉斐爾禮貌不是很正常嗎？

失憶有點可怕，也許這個設定先緩緩。也許他們在中毒期間協議不能讓人發現？

不然我們還是走前一個選項好了？解除了瘋狂迷戀，但仍然記得那些事。然後好好想清楚，問自己，還喜歡嗎？

想不想要用不一樣的開頭，與對方重新建立關係？

清醒的人也要問問自己，明明沒有中毒，那段時間怎麼就把持不住跟著下去了？意外得到的情人恢復成正常的他們了，見到面的時候，要用怎麼樣的態度去互動？

對不起這麼狗血

對不起沒深入角色個性和故事等就只會堆狗血設定


End file.
